In an Alternate Galaxy
by k8y411
Summary: A Glee/Star Wars Crossover. Basically: What if Glee characters were cast as the characters in Star Wars, trying to follow the same basic storyline. Character backstories are a bit different but the main premise and such are still there
1. A New Hope: Part 1

**After the Glee Cast/Chewbacca riots as well as Kurt's lovely channeling Princess Leia and Chris's channeling of Han Solo, My sister and I crossed Glee with Star Wars. We knew we wanted Klaine and after much deliberation, the characters turned out like this. I do hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, obvisously.**

**This chapter is the first installment of A New Hope.**

* * *

><p>The desert planet Tatooine slowly came into view as a Rebel space craft tried to dodge oncoming attacks. The shower of green lasers only intensified as an Imperial ship gained on the Rebel ship and it began to falter.<p>

A lanky, clumsy humanoid robot tripped his way down a corridor of the rebel ship. "Q! Wait where are you going?"

Q, a smaller, battered white hover-bot with a small digital face-like screen, rolled her digital green eyes and waited for him to catch up. She made a series of annoyed hums and beeps, "trying not to get blown to bits, F1NN hurry up."

Another blast shook the ship knocking F1NN to the ground with a metallic clatter adding yet another scratch to his bronze exterior.

"They destroyed the main reactor!" F1NN translated the garbled groaning of the ships computer. "This is crazy, I'm just a translator, I don't want to die here."

If Q was equipped with lasers, they definitely would have shot from her eyes. She shot out a sort of grappling hook and all but dragged F1NN down the smoking hallway avoiding the Rebel troopers. They ran passed them and positioned to aim at the door at the end of the main passageway.

As Q slowed and F1NN managed to stand up and detach her hook. The whole ship shook again causing F1NN to fall back to the ground.

"Oh what now?"

The imperial ship pulled their Rebel ship in with a tractor beam, preparing to dock.

Q beeped again,"I think we are being boarded." Something caught her attention and she floated down the hallway. Suddenly the door opened letting more steam and smoke into the hallway.

"We're doomed." F1NN said then frantically looked around for Q. In all of two seconds laser fire erupted from the Rebels and the door. F1NN freaked out and luckily ran down the hallway Q had just disappeared to.

"Q?" F1NN screamed as he scrambled down the hallway.

Soon the hallway behind filled with more and more Stormtroopers as the Rebels fall. The smoke cleared to reveal a tall figure in all black donning a long cape that barely floated above the ground. To add more the the mystery and to the fear of the few Rebels alive, the figure also wore a full face mask and helmet, black as the rest of the outfit. Even the Stormtroopers backed away to make a path. The figure turned and and glared forward scaring a few Rebels enough for them to run down the hallway.

F1NN slowed his run once he realized the troopers cared not for him. He looked around and heard the familiar hum of Q's hovering. "Q? Is that you?"

And sure enough Q was hovering in a small hidden space in the wall. A young man dressed in white had one of Q's front compartments open so he could press the buttons. He looked around paranoid, pressed a last button and closed the compartment, sending Q on her way with the remnants of a blue glow.

"Where have you been? I think they're coming this way. We have to get out of here!" F1NN trailed after Q who's powering down the hallway like her robot life depended on it. "Hey wait! Q?"

Q beeped at him. "The next time we are near a mechanic we are getting you equipped with faster feet." Without looking she hooked and dragged him, which was actually faster than his attempts at running.

The figure in black stood in the wake of the discharged bodies, floating the last Rebel by his neck. One of the stormtroopers addressed the figure in black. "Lady Corcoran, the plans are not on the ships computers."

Lady Corcoran turned her attention back to the Rebel she was slowly choking. In a calm and melodious yet mask-distorted voice Lady Corcoran stared at the Rebel. "where are the transmissions you intercepted?" when the Rebel did not respond she brought him closer with naught but a glare. "I'll ask again, where are those plans?"

The Rebel officer struggled in his floating choke hold. "Didn't...intercept...transmissions...we're a...diplomatic ship" he struggled out.

"Is that so? then where is your ambassador?

Tired of getting no answers Lady Corcoran barely tilted her head as the force strangled the life out of the poor Rebel. Once satisfied she flung him into the wall without a second glance and turned to her troops. They immediately fall in line at her gaze.

"Tear this ship apart. Do not rest until you've found those plans. Find the ambassador I want him alive." She turned and with a flick of her cape, was off down the hallway.

The young man in white peered out of his hidden space, now armed with a gun. He looked around frantically, there really was no escape. One of he troopers spotted him.

"There he is!"

The young man groaned, "Damn it" and stepped out of his hiding spot to blast them. Unfortunately there were more troopers waiting. In an attempt to run he was shot with a stun blast and fell to the ground.

A trooper clicked a com link,"Inform Lady Corcoran we found the ambassador."

Q finally stopped at an emergency lifepod, the momentum of their run continued on F1NN and he crashed into the wall.

"You know," he said as he brushed himself off. "I can walk just fine on my own without your...hook thing."

Q ignored him and pressed buttons to open the hatch to the pod. F1NN realized where they were and stopped in the middle of trying to get the hook off.

"Hey, this place is restricted, against the rules Q! You're gonna get us deactivated!"

Q beeped at him in annoyance."We could very well die or get blown up and you're telling me about rules?"

"We are taught them for a reason right? I feel like this is against my programming..." F1NN clutched his head.

"Look we've got a mission to do now let's go." Q floats her way into the now open pod.

"Mission? what mission? I'm not going, besides There is no way I will fit in there." F1NN had a point. He was rather tall and the pod was extremely cramped, but none of that could stop Q.

"Is that a challenge?" Q beeped. The hook was still attached to him and before F1NN could react Q was yanking him into the pod. With F1NN's quite non existent grace, he collapsed into a clump of scraping metal on the floor.

"This is a bad idea I just know it." he mumbled as the pod was ejected from the ship towards the nearby planet.

One of the imperial troopers noticed the pod, "another escape pod has been deployed." he moved to activate the guns to blast it.

"Hold your fire." the captain said quickly and grabbed the troopers arm. "the scans show no life forms, must have malfunctioned."

From inside the pod, unaware of their luck F1NN stared out the window at the ship. "Damage doesn't look that bad from out here."

Q beeped,"Hate to burst your bubble but it is pretty bad. We're lucky to have made it out unscathed."

F1NN contorted his head, still a tangled lump on the floor. "unscathed?" he tried to gesture to himself. "you dragged me all over the ship and crashed me onto this floor, how is that unscathed?"

Q rolled her eyes and turned off her audio receptors as F1NN continued to complain.

000000

A squad of Stormtroopers led Prince Blaine down one of the main hallways of his own ship. His hands are tightly bound and his short legs make it hard for him to keep up with the troopers. He stumbled and was shoved violently forward practically colliding with a tall someone in front of him. He looked up and met Lady Corcoran's intense gaze. The prince's courage gets the better of him and he stares right back.

"Lady Corcoran, of course. Only you would have the nerve to attack a diplomatic ship. The Senate will not stand for thi-"

Lady Corcoran advanced and cut him off. "Do not test me, your highness" she said like it left a bad taste in her mouth, "This is no mercy mission. You were in a restriction system, I know for a fact transmissions were beamed here. I do not take spying lightly." She put her face directly in front of his. "Where are the plans?" She said forcefully but calmly.

Blaine made sure to show no change in emotion. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am a member of the Imperial Senate, this is nothing but a diplomatic mission to Alderaan" He continued to hold Corcoran's gaze and barely flinched when she snapped.

"Senate? You are nothing but a traitor, you Rebel scum!" Corcoran turned to the troopers. "Take him away!"

With little protest from Blaine, held still high, the troopers take him to their ship. A rather chipper commander with a tag marked "St. James" turned to Corcoran. "Must we keep him? Having him with us is dangerous. If the senate finds out..."

"I assure you they will not. He is our only lead on the Rebel spies and thus our only way of finding their secret base." Corcoran had calmed herself back down.

Commander St. James. turned away too look out a window as they walked towards their ship. "He'll die before he tells you anything." He shook his head.

If her mouth was uncovered, Corcoran would have shown off a smirk. "Leave that to me."

St. James raised an eyebrow.

"Send a distress signal and inform them that no one survived."

Another officer whispered to St. James as Corcoran walked away. "Lady Corcoran!" St. James ran after her.

She stopped.

"I've just been informed the plans are not on the ship. No transmissions were made, but an escape pod was ejected during the fight, no life forms on board."

Lady Corcoran thought for a moment."The plans must be on the pod. Send a unit to the planet" She paused and looked St. James in the eye. "See to it personally. I do not take kindly to failure."

St. James nodded. "Yes ma'am."

000000

F1NN somehow got out of the pod in one piece, but quickly lost his footing in the sand. "What did I do to deserve this? Will nothing ever go my way?" He managed to get to his feet, leaking sand from every crack in his metal exterior.

Q was sand free, as a hover-bot she rarely had to touch the ground. "You think your life is so hard." Another digital eye roll and she took of towards some rocky mountains.

F1NN looked after the small sandstorm her hover jets created behind her. "Where are you going?"

Q beeped ambiguously at him.

"Whatever I'm going this way. Much less rocks and stuff to trip on."

Q made a scanning noise and beeped at him. "We are better off this way, I think there's settlements here."

"What makes you think that?" F1NN still hadn't decided to move. Sand was not an ideal walking surface.

"I happen to be equipped with a scanner, F1NN!" Several extra beeps included, her natural green light was shifting towards red.

F1NN knew angry Q was scary but he was angry too. "Well aren't you fancy and technical."

"You know what? Fine! I have a mission to accomplish and it doesn't need to involve you." Q quickened her pace, glowing red, and left a large dust of sand in her wake.

"What mission?" He calls after her. " UGH! FINE! I'm done with youl!" F1NN then preceded to trip, sink, tumble and fall his way towards the vast nothingness that was the desert of Tatooine.

00000

After what seemed like forever but in reality was only a couple hours, F1NN shlumped along nothing but sand silent regretting walking off on his own. "I. Hate. Sand." He continued to repeat that very phrase in every language he knew, which was over 6 million. Eventually he lost count and noticed something shining in the distance. Suddenly optimistic F1NN ran forward, "Over here! I'm saved!"

00000

Q hovered around the rocky landscape scanning for lifeforms. There were several blips that went in and out of her range. She was extremely cautious. Despite that fact the F1NN annoyed her to no end, she kind of missed him, but she shook the thoughts away. No time for that she was on a mission. She pressed on quickly but something caused her to stop cold. He scanners were being jammed, which meant any number of things could be around her. Several stones fell from the mountain like cliffs above. She let out a whimper like beep as fear crept into her system. Out of nowhere a small creature jumped from the rocks behind her and shocked her with a blue electric ray. Her systems freaked letting out a complicated sequence of beeps and she shut down, effectively landing on the ground with a crash. The creature and her companions were all wearing matching dark green aprons. The leader, the one that shocked Q, yelled orders neurotically at the rest of them. They quickly did as she said and lifted Q and collectively carried her away to their ship.

00000

Q woke up in a dark and filthy place, not that she was ever perfectly clean, but it still bothered her. Her normally just smudged white was now covered in black dust, sand, and she had rocks and dirt jammed in every nook and cranny of her system. She shuddered and started hovering, blowing more dust and dirt from the ground everywhere. In a huff she switched to wheels and found her way around...where ever it is she was.

"Q?" She froze. She'd recognize that idiot's voice anywhere. She beeped and flew towards it. "It is you!" F1NN reached and pulled her into a mechanical hug. She sighed as well as a droid could and just let him get it out of his system.

"Where are we?"

"Not sure. There's lots of droids here. Maybe it's like a boot camp or something?" F1NN shrugged. "They put these weird pins on us" He gestured to the small metal circle attached to his chest.

Q examined it and recognized what it was, a restraining bolt. The creepy little creatures pretty much owned them. She turned on her scanning light and looked about the room. Sure enough there were tons of droids everywhere. They all looked in worse shape then Q and F1NN. She shined the light on the wall and found a sign: "Droids N Things". They were to be sold. She quickly realized that she was the fanciest robot here. Luckily she was pretty gross looking and in her wheeled form.

"F1NN!"

"What? What?" F1NN was startled out of his daze.

"I think...I think I'm going to stay wheeled while we're here. If they ask I am NOT a hover bot. I'm just a Q model Loo-C bot, Okay?" Her normal green glow had shifted to red.

F1NN stared at her. "Okay..." He had learned not to question her when she got like this. The green returned and she settled next to him, both awaiting their fate.

00000

St. James and his unit of Stormtroopers searched the broken escape pod. "Something was in here...maybe two..." He looked at the foot prints, erratic and messy, obviously F1NN's. His eyes then turned to the faint line going of in the other direction, caused by Q's hover jets. A stormtrooper who followed F1NN's trail kneeled to pick something out of the sand.

He got St. James's attention. "Look sir, Droids."

St. James stared at him. "Well, obviously. What else has foot prints, but no life scan. Honestly was them being droids even a question?" He scoffed and walked back to their transport. "Let's go." The Stormtropper, a little defeated, followed solemnly behind them.

00000

The "Droids N Things" ship made its way around selling droids at each stop. After being ignored by their captors in the last five places F1NN finally settled down and went into sleep mode, while Q busied herself with formulating a plan to complete her mission.

They finally stopped moving.

"F1NN."

Q broke out of her haze and tried scanning, but something was still interfering with her scanner, she blamed it on the bolt.

"F1NN!" she beeped louder and whacked him with one of her retractable arms.

He made a weird sort of beeping noise as he came to. "What I do?"

The door to the ship opened revealing the orange glow of the desert. Q and F1NN exchanged a look, they were next.

"Maybe we'll get sold to someone nice?"

Q beeped in annoyance as their captors came up to them still holding the electric guns. Their leader was barking out orders fast and furiously.

"Or maybe they'll turn us into scrap metal..."

Q beeped. "That's more plausible than nice new owners."

They were led out into the desert and F1NN walked to slow for their liking. He was shoved forward, causing him to trip to the ground.

"Ugh. Will this ever end?"

They were lined up outside with a handful of the other droids, most of them seconds from falling apart. Q stayed in her place obediently as she silently changed her plans to fit the situation, while F1NN was focused on not screwing up and getting shocked by the restraining bolt. Both of them were startled out of their little bubbles as they watched two figures emerge from the nearby house. A tall dark skinned man walked towards them followed by a rather short teenage girl. The color palette of just about everything here was browns, khakis, and just plain sand colored. Her dress, leggings, and boots ensemble reflected such with a tiny flourish of pink in the ribbon holding her hair up.

"Rachel, my star!" A male voice called from the home.

Rachel stopped in her tracks and ran back towards the house. "Yes Uncle Hiram?"

"Make sure your Uncle Leroy gets a translator than can speak Bocce."

Rachel looked towards the array of droids then back to her Uncle Hiram. "I still think it's barbaric to own droids, but I'll be sure to remind him." Rachel skipped off to catch up with her Uncle Leroy who was already negotiating with the "Droids N Things" creatures. She inspected the Loo-C untis, stopping at an older model right next to Q.

"Uncle Leroy?" Rachel was now standing in front of Q. Q was nervous, she really did not want to be exposed as a hover bot, for it would interfere with her plan and she, for some reason, really wanted Rachel and her Uncle to buy them.

"Yes?' He came over to inspect with her.

"I think this Loo-C unit is in great shape if I do say so myself." She smiled brightly. Rachel was rather against buying and selling droids like slaves, but in her mind, if she bought them, she would treat them with respect and dignity. Q stared at her smiling face and wondered how she could be so happy living in a dead boring place such as this.

"You have exquisite taste as always my dear." Leroy smiled. Q refrained from rolling her eyes.

Leroy walked over to pay and, of course, try to haggle the price.

"Oh and we need a translator that knows Bocce." She looked around at the droids.

F1NN thought. Bocce. Bocce..."Oh I know Bocce!" he said a little too loudly. Rachel turned and looked up at him.

"What about vaporators? Can you understand them?"

"Yeah...I think so. Their language is similar to the grills I worked with on my first job."

"Uncle Leroy! Can we get this translator too?"

"Yes, Rachel. Oh and I'll need you to take them both to the garage and clean them up before dinner."

"But...I was going to go Stix to pick up WMHS slush-ez for my next project."

"You can work on all the project you want once you finish your chores, now come on."

Rachel looked a little solemn as she led F1NN and Q to the garage.

"I was right." F1NN told Q.

"About what?" she beeped.

"We got sold to someone nice."

"How can you tell? We've barely just met her."

F1NN shrugged. "I can just tell."

00000

The garage was a bit messy, but despite it's overal drab quality there was a certain flair that could only belong to Rachel. There were gold stars placed on the ceiling that accurately represent the constellations. There were also little bits of color, well as much color as she could find, decorating the musty room. Rachel had set up F1NN to get a bath of hot oil while she stared up at her stars, mapping out just a few more.

"Thank Cheesus! I thought I'd never get all this sand out." F1NN was practically humming in his oil bath.

Rachel jumped down from the ledge she used to reach the ceiling. "One day I'll make it out of here. I'll be a star just like my mother..." She sighed. "I'd give anything to be out there." She gestured to her stars.

"Is there anything I can do?" F1NN asked. He realized didn't like seeing her sad.

"Well unless one of your many functions is time altering, or instantaneous teleportation, then no." Rachel gathered the tools to begin cleaning Q.

F1NN thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if anyone can do that...not anyone on this planet...wait where are we again?"

"Let's just say, if there was a great bright beautiful center of the universe," Rachel was beginning to sound more optimistic. "It's the planet farthest from it." She deadpanned.

Q laughed internally. Maybe this Rachel wasn't so bad.

"Oh...I'm sorry Miss Rachel." F1NN's etiquitte programming had suddenly resurfaced.

"Miss Rachel?" She smiled. "I do like the sound of that, but you can just call me Rachel."

"Cool. I'm F1NN, translator and that's Q."

She gave him a glare with and a warning beep.

"A Q model Loo-C unit."

Rachel did a sort of curtsy. "Very nice to meet you both."

Q gave a half hearted beep in acknowledgement as Rachel began to clean her.

"Wow, you've got an awful lot of carbon scoring here." Rachel traced some of Q's scratches with her hand. "You must have some wonderful stories to tell." She smiled.

F1NN got out of the oil bath and dried himself off. "I"m amazed we've lived to tell them. With all this Rebellion I can't believe we're not in pieces..."

"We?" Q beeped, but F1NN ignored it especially since Rachel couldn't understand her.

"The Rebellion?" She jumped in excitement. "You have knowledge of the Rebellion against the empire? Oh I used to put on shows for my uncles where I was a galactic hero winning my many battles." She sighed. "Have you seen any?"

"Battles?"

Rachel nodded.

F1NN thought and turned to Q. "We just escaped one you hollow hunk of metal!"

"We were in one...near one...I think. I just translate stuff. I don't usually know what's going on." F1NN shrugged.

One of Rachel's cleaning tools got stuck whilst cleaning Q and she pushed and she pulled to try to make it budge. "Jeez Q, you've got something jammed in here pretty bad. Were you guys on a-"

Suddenly the tool came free and Rachel stumbled a bit from the force. Q's "face" had turned into a projector and a small hologram of Prince Blaine was stuck repeating a message.

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Rachel stared at the handsome young man. "What's this?"

"Oh crap" Q thinks. 'She was not supposed to see this. At least it's not the whole message." She had to alter her plans for her mission, again.

F1NN turned to her. "Q? What is this?"

"Nothing important. Some old data. Totally forgot it was on here." She lied.

F1NN translated. "She says it's just old data. Nothing important."

Blaine's hologram continued to repeat itself.

"Who is he?" Rachel sighed. "He's gorgeous."

"No idea." F1NN shrugged. "I think he was on the ship with us-"

"Is there more to this message?"

If droids could scoff Q certainly did. "Doesn't matter. It's not important."

"Hey she's our master now. Be nice." F1NN scolded.

"The message is obviously for Obi-Wan Kenobi, F1NN. Just get her to drop it. It's none of her business." Q beeped quickly.

"The message is for Obi-Wan Kenobi, only and that's about all she knows." F1NN thought of a quick lie. "I don't really know what's gotten into Q lately. We've been through quite a bit I think she might be cranky.

If Q's "face" wasn't projecting a hologram she would have givein F1NN a red death glare.

"Kenobi..." Rachel repeated. "I wonder if it's any relation to Brad Kenobi?"

"Who?" F1NN asked and Q was actually interested too.

"Brad Kenobi? He lives past the Dune Sea. Strong, silent type I think. I haven't been in his company long enough to ever hear him speak. He's kind of a hermit." Rachel gazed back to Blaine. In his short line of speech she could hear the sadness and urgency of his voice. "I wonder if he's ok. He sounds like he needs help. We should find a way to play back the whole thing." Rachel picked up her tool and leaned back towards Q.

Q quickly beeped to F1NN. "I think the restraining bolt is screwing with my memory circuits, if she takes it off maybe I can find the whole message."

"Q says, the restraining bolt is messing with her data, if you take it off she can find the whole message."

Rachel contemplates this for a moment. "I do hate the restraining bolts, but after last time my Uncles wont let me take them off, but I guess you're too small to run away."

Q laughs to herself.

"Here, I'll take it off." Rachel picks up a tool from her box and skillfully pops off the restraining bolt.

Q instantly cuts the message excited for her freedom.

"Hey! Where did he go? I thought you were going to find the message!"

Q beeps faux innocently "What message?"

F1NN stares at her in disbelief. "What message? But you were just...Q you were just playing one. With that guy in white."

Before Rachel could respond one of her Uncles called from the other room. "Rachel, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" She yelled back then turned to the droids. "We'll finish this conversation later." Rachel put down her tools and left the room.

"Are you sure you don't remember the message?" F1NN asked.

"Nope, sorry." She lied.

F1NN sighed. "Do you think she likes us?"

"Who? Rachel?" Q beeped in disbelief.

"Yeah."

Q rolls her eyes. "It doesn't matter. We are droids. We are replaceable."

"Rachel doesn't think like that." F1NN sits against the wall.

Q retracted her wheels and converted back into a hover bot. "And she won't miss me." Q took off out the door.

"Hey Q! Wait!" F1NN stared after her trail of dust. "I will..."

00000

Rachel's Uncle Hiram emerged from the kitchen with a tray of food. Rachel quickly offered to help and brought it to their dining room where her Uncle Leroy had just sat down. Hiram went back to the kitchen, then joined them at the table, with another tray of food. Rachel does her routine of serving drinks before they eat. She pours a blue slush-like beverage into each of their cups wincing a bit, because she preferred purple. She settled and they began to eat.

"I think our Loo-C unit might have been stolen." Rachel said confidently.

Her uncles paused. "What makes you say that?" Leroy set down his fork and clasped his hands.

"I was cleaning it, like you asked, and I found a recorded message. It was for someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Both Uncles shared a look at the mention of this unexpected name.

Rachel continued, "The only Kenobi I've ever heard of around here is Brad. Maybe he knows this Obi-Wan. Maybe they're related and I can help them reunite after years of separation!" Rachel clutched her hands to her chest dramatically.

Hiram let out a small laugh, but Leroy is unamused. "That Brad Kenobi is just a crazy old hermit. Tomorrow I want you to take the Loo-C unit to Stix and have its memory wiped. It belongs to us."

"She..." Rachel muttered under her breath. "But what if Obi-Wan is trying to find her? I would feel terrible if I was the cause of their separation."

Leroy spoke before thinking. "Obi-wan is long gone. He died around the same time as your mother."

Rachel practically spit out her drink. "My mother? He knew my mother?"

Hiram looked to Leroy as if you say Well you have to talk about it now, but Leroy shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. You need to worry about those droids. I want them memory wiped and ready to help me tomorrow." His tone told Rachel that that was all he was going to say on the matter.

She sighed. "Alright. I will. I think they will work out fine, in fact, with the droids helping you, maybe I could apply to the Academy this year." Rachel shrugged.

Leroy's face softened, despite their farmer status, he and Hiram both wanted big things for Rachel. This time Hiram spoke.

"Rachel, honey" He put his hand over hers "We do want you to go to the Academy, we want you to be a star, but one more year here can't hurt. The harvest is just around the corner and that's when we need you the most."

Rachel suppressed another sigh and pushed her uneaten food around her plate.

"Rachel, we need you and your talent here." Rachel silently cursed how good she was at being a farmer. "It's just one more year, I promise."

"That's what you said when all of my friends left last season." Rachel stood up and cleaned up her plate.

"Where are you going?" Hiram turned in his chair to look at her.

"Nowhere, obviously." She muttered to herself. "I'm just going to finish with the droids." She walked back to the garage, feeling a little defeated.

Hiram turned to Leroy and took his hand. "She can't stay here forever, Leroy. Everyone she knows has already left."

"Next year. I promise. I mean it this time."

Hiram shook his head. "She may be talented here, but her true gift is far greater and you know it. She takes after her mother."

Leroy put his other hand on Hiram's. "That's what I'm afraid of." They met each other's eyes in a worried gaze.

00000

The garage was empty. Rachel quickly took her control box from her belt and pressed the button emitting a low hum. F1NN was startled awake and emerges from behind a small hovership.

"Wha? I'm awake! I'm awake!" F1NN stumbled over towards Rachel.

"Where's Q?" Rachel glanced around the room and remembered taking of the bolt. "F1NN. Where is she?"

F1NN looked down at his feet. "I tried to stop her. Please don't turn me into scrap metal." he begged. "I can't run very fast, but I tried! I did! She's just really fast and she was talking about her mission and she was gone."

"Oh F1NN I'm not going to melt you. It's my fault I never should have taken the bolt off." Rachel grabbed some electro-binoculars and ran out of the garage. F1NN trailed after her.

She scanned as much of the horizon as she could, but all that's out there is sand.

"She's never been great at following orders..." F1NN mumbled. "Except for this mission thing...I never really understood her."

Rachel shut off the binoculars and stared at the sky. "I can't believe I was so stupid! She could be anywhere! Who knows how far she got. My Uncles are going to kill me." Rachel put her face in her hands.

"Hey you're not stupid." F1NN put his hand on Rachel's shoulder "It's ok. Q's just...well determined I guess." he shrugged. "We can go looking for her, I'll help you."

"Thanks F1NN, but it's far to dangerous to go looking now especially with all the Sand-Titans around. It's a good think I wake up early. We'll look for her tomorrow." Rachel looked up at the stars making a metal note to add more to her ceiling.

"Rachel, lights out in a few!" Uncle Hiram called from the house.

"Be right in!" Rachel sighed and led F1NN back towards the house. "Despite the trouble I could be in, I have to admit Q is very driven. I admire her determination."

00000

Rachel woke up even earlier than usual and took F1NN on her hovership out to find Q. Leroy looked out their home and eventually went to help Hiram with breakfast.

"Have you seen Rachel?" He gave Hiram a good morning kiss.

"You know how early she wakes up." Hiram laughed. "She's taking the droids to Stix to wipe their memories."

Leroy smiled. "Well as long as she's back by midday."

00000

Rachel floored it in her hovercraft, all the scanners set to their longest ranges. Finally a blip showed up on the scanner. "A droid! Oh I hope it's Q." Rachel sped up even faster maneuvering flawlessly through the rocky terrain towards Q's signal.

Around them on the rocks, the large burly Sand-Titans signaled his friends and they all watched the hovership speed towards their land. They mounted their Banthas, large, furry, horned creatures, and took off.

Finally Rachel caught up with a frantic Q. Her scanners were picking up more life forms than she was expecting and she was hovering like crazy unsure where to go.

Rachel turned to F1NN. "Is that Q? I didn't know she could fly."

F1NN looked startled. "What? Fly? She..." he glanced over and sure enough Q was in hover mode. F1NN was confused. Q asked him not to say anything about it, but there she was hovering. He decided it would be best to just remain silent.

Rachel hopped out of the hovership, helped F1NN climb out and ran towards Q.

"Hey! Q! It's ok. Come back with us."

Q stopped. "Damn it." She beeped.

"Hey, come one Rachel's our master now. Be nice."

"I'm not going back! I already disobeyed. They'll just deactivate me and then I'll never complete my mission."

"She won't deactivate you." F1NN turned to Rachel. "Will you?"

"What? Of course not. I admire your determination." Rachel slowly approached Q scared she would run again. "My Uncles probably think I'm in Stix getting your memories wiped."

Both F1NN and Q froze. "What?" F1NN asked and Q beeped at the same time.

Rachel shook her head. "Oh don't worry I'm not going to do it. I love your personalities and would never do such a thing. You may be droids, but I believe you have rights."

F1NN and Q exchanged a weird look.

"Besides. I am curious about this Obi-Wan Kenobi. My Uncle's reluctance to talk about it, has made me ten times more interested." Rachel smiled. "Now it can be dangerous out here so we better head back. We can look for Mr. Kenobi later as long as we don't mention him to my Uncles."

Rachel gestured for Q to come with them.

Q let out a series of frantic and rushed beeps. "It might be a good time to tell you that there's a ton of life forms all around us and they are getting closer."

Rachel stared at her as if she was almost understanding.

"F1NN!" Q beeped. "Translate!"

"Oh right!" F1NN straightened up. "Q says there's creatures closing in on us."

"Sand-Titans!" Rachel hissed. "Come on." They hid behind a ledge as Rachel scanned around them with her binoculars. "I don't see any-wait." She came across a couple of Banthas but no Sand-Titans. "There's some Banthas by themselves...that's weird Sand -Titans don't usually-"

Q beeped in warning, but it was too late. A Sand-Titan was right in front of them with its staff held high. F1NN yelled and tripped backward and fell off their small ledge landing with a metallic crunch. Rachel pushed Q out of the way and grabbed for her small laser gun, but the Sand-Titan was faster and knocked it out of her hand.

Rachel dodged expertly with grace and agility, but a faulty step in the rocky terrain caused her to fall. She landed on her back and had to roll to the sides to avoid the deathly blows from the Sand-Titan. He let out a loud shriek signaling his friends as he towered over Rachel.

00000

Q flew and hid within the rocks, unequipped with weapons, feeling a bit useless. The Sand-Titans came into view, carrying Rachel, who was now unconscious. Q stared at her wondering why Rachel cared enough to try to protect a droid like her, especially since she had run away.

Before Q could decide to go out and help the Sand-Titans all stopped their movement, a high pitched ominous sound filled the area. They quickly ran away in terror and Q backed further into her crevice in the rocky wall.

"Oh great. Something that even they are afraid of." Q thought to herself.

A tall figure in a dark brown hooded robe walked across the rocky hillside towards them. He spotted Rachel and quickly ran to her side and checked her pulse.

Q let out an involuntary noise of fear. The hooded man looked up and she froze. He took of his hood, to reveal a kind bearded face. He had graying strawberry blonde hair and rectangular glasses.

"It's alright, my friend. You can come out I won't hurt you." He gestured for Q to come towards him.

She reluctantly hovered over to Rachel and the hooded man. She felt a twinge of guilt. Rachel wouldn't have even been out here if she hadn't run away.

"Don't worry." The hooded man said, as if reading her thoughts. "She's be fine." He placed a slender hand on her forehead and muttered something under his breath. Rachel gasped and took a sharp breath. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

"What..." She struggled to sit up. "What happened?"

"Careful there, you were in quite a little fight." Brad helped her to her feet. "You're lucky to still be in one piece. Sand-Titans are not very forgiving."

"Brad?" Rachel stares at him. "Brad Kenobi! I knew you were still around here!" She hugged him.

At that name Q perks up staring at Brad. Her mission is not lost after all.

"You should know better than to travel past Lima Sands. What are you doing way out here?"

Rachel took a minute to think. "Oh right! This droid here, Q" She pointed at her, and Q hovered closer. Brad had a strange look in his eye as he looked at Q, but Rachel didn't notice as she continued talking. "I've never seen anyone so determined. She's been looking for someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought maybe you'd know him. What a coincidence finding you out here!" Rachel smiled. "Do you know who he is?"

Brad looked surprised. He put a hand to his mouth in thought. "Obi-Wan..." he practically whispered. "Wow. I haven't heard that name in a very long time..."

"Does that mean you know him or knew him...My Uncle said he was dead."

Brad let out a little laugh, "Dead? Of course not, though his presence is not one many notice."

"So you do know him!" Rachel jumped excitedly.

Brad laughed again. "Of course, Rachel. I'm Obi-Wan." Q beeped happily, her mission was a success. "I haven't gone by that name since before you were born."

Rachel turns to Q. "Then I guess Q belongs to you."

"I've never owned a droid..." The low roar of the Banthas interrupted his train of thougtht. "Come on, back to my place, Sand-Titans will be everywhere soon."

They followed Brad towards Rachel's hovership, but Q stopped beeping rapidly.

"Oh right! F1NN!" Rachel seemed to understand Q's beeping.

She peered over the ledge to find F1NN tangled in his own wires. His arm is hanging by a thread and one of his legs was completely detached. "Oh F1NN." Rachel sighed. She and Brad climbed down to pick him up.

They set him down on the hovership and Rachel tried to get him to respond. Q beeped and reached towards F1NN with her retractable arm. Rachel moved out of the way as Q fiddled with some switches on his back. Suddenly he comes back to life.

"Ow..." F1NN groans. "Did I fall again?"

Q beeped at him and laughed.

Rachel and Brad piled F1NN and his pieces into the hovership, Q settled down next to him and began to repair him.

"We need to hurry. How fast can you drive?" Brad turned to Rachel.

Rachel just smiled and hopped in the drivers seat. "Oh don't worry, Brad. Just direct me where to go."

00000

Brad's home was old, quaint and very clean with several musical instruments here and there. Q had let Rachel finish F1NN's repairs while she hovered nervously near Brad.

"The wars?" Rachel exclaimed. "My mother was never in the wars. She was a famous singer, a star."

"That's what your uncles told you. They didn't believe in what she was really doing. They thought she should have made a career with her voice, but she had a talent even greater. She used it in the wars."

Rachel's world was crumbling. She had based her dreams on trying to follow her mother's footsteps, and now all of it was a lie. "Does that mean...did you fight in the wars?"

Brad nodded. "Your mother and I were once Jedi Knights."

Rachel sighed, a Jedi, that was even more ambitious. "I wish I could have known her..."

"She was once of the best pilots in the entire galaxy, a graceful warrior. From what I saw to today you're not a bad pilot yourself. You seem to take after her quite a bit, which reminds me..." Brad walked over to a large chest and he rummages through it.

Rachel turned back to F1NN who was fully fixed now. "Thanks."

Rachel smiled and looked at the restraining bolt still on F1NN's chest. "Here, I feel terrible making you wear this." She quickly removed the bolt and set it on the table. Q looked at it in confusion. Rachel was a strange human.

"This," Brad held a small cylindrical device, not much larger than the hilt of a sword. "Belonged to your mother. She would have wanted you to have it, but your uncles would never allow it. Probably thought you'd run away with me on a crazy crusade like your mother did."

Rachel let the words sink in but F1NN interrupted her thoughts. "Is it alright if I shut down for a while? It's been a long day." Rachel nodded and F1NN powered down.

Brad walked over and handed the device to Rachel.

"What is it?" She stared at it in wonder. Strange as it might sound, it felt right, somehow, holding it. She felt closer to her mother.

"Your mother's lightsaber."

"Lightsaber?" Rachel looked up at him.

"A lightsaber is the weapon of a Jedi. Much more effective than a blaster, if I do say so myself." Brad smiled.

Rachel's thumb found the single button on the hilt. A bright beam shot from it startling Rachel. Q even jumped back. Its golden yellow glow danced on their faces and the ceiling.

"Jedis protected the galaxy for thousands of generations before you. They were guardians of peace and justice, before the Empire took over."

Rachel pushed the button again and the beam disappeared back into the hilt. "How did she die...my mother?"

Brad sat across from Rachel and sighed. "One of my students, a powerful Jedi, Darth Corcoran, turned evil and exterminates all Jedi. Because of her your mother is now gone. Us Jedi are now almost extinct. Corcoran was seduced by the dark side of the force."

Rachel processed the information but one thing stuck, "The Force? What's that?"

Brad smiles. "The Force is the source of a Jedi's power. A sort of energy created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, binds the galaxy together."

As interesting as Brad's stories were, Q really did have a mission. She saw this pause as her moment and beeped at them a bit ticked off at F1NN, her only form of translation, for sleeping.

"Ah yes, Q. I hear you have a message for me." Brad and Rachel turned their attention to her.

Q beeped and projected the hologram onto the table.

Prince Blaine stood facing Q as his full message was played. "General Kenobi, years ago you served my parents in the wars. Now we ask your help in our struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to talk with you in person, but my ship is currently under attack. I have placed vital information for the Rebellion in the memory of this Loo-C unit. My father will know how to access it. I humbling ask you to see this droid to Alderaan, I do hope to meet you in person. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." The prince looked around as a faint crash came through Q's speakers and the message cuts out. Q returns to normal and finally allowed herself to power down.

Brad covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes unreadable. Rachel stared at the table were Blaine once stood, a little starstruck.

Brad made a decision in his head and turned to Rachel. "I will teach you the ways of the Force."

"What?" Rachel broke out of her daydream.

"You can't very well come to Alderaan unprepared." Brad smiled.

"Alderaan..." Rachel would give anything to leave, but she shook her head. "I can't. I have to get home." Rachel stood up and began to pace.

"Rachel." Brad put a hand on her shoulder. "I need you help. I cannot do this on my own." he gestured to the table where Blaine's hologram was. "He needs our help."

Rachel seemed to have an internal battle and started pacing again. "I...I can't! Don't get me wrong I absolutely hate the Empire, but I can't do anything about it! I have to help my Uncles." She stopped short. "Oh my stars! My Uncles! What am I going to tell them?"

Brad looked her in the eyes. "Learn about the Force, Rachel." It wasn't a demand, more of a plea.

Rachel sighed. "I want to, I truly do, but my duty is here with my Uncles. I can take you as far as Stix and from there you can get to the Rhodes Canyon or where ever."

Brad nodded a bit disappointed. "I'm not going to force you into anything. Do what you feel is right."

Rachel nodded.

00000

Back in space, Lady Corcoran's ship made it's way towards the spherical space station, the Death Star. Within the station, various senators sat around a conference table and Stormtroopers stood guard at every entrance.

An anxious and nerdy man turned to the man next to him and spoke a little louder than needed, "This battle station is not even ready! The Rebels are too well equipped and far more dangerous than you'd expect."

"Maybe to you, Commander Rumba, but not the station." A taller, more handsome admiral stated arrogantly.

"But the Rebellion is gaining support in the senate..." Rumba stopped short as Lady Corcoran and another commander entered the room. He was balding and a bit stout and walked with a flourish. He adjusted his glasses as he sat at the head of the table.

"The senate is no longer our concern." he smirked. "It has been dissolved permanently along with all the remnants of the Old Republic."

Rumba turned his head to the side, to allow his good ear to hear them, he had an accident with a blaster malfunction a while back. "Did I hear you right? How will the Empire maintain control?"

"Fear. Fear is the greatest form of control and soon all will fear this battle station." Ryerson answered.

"What about the Rebellion? They have the plans for this station. What if they find a weakness?" Rumba fidgeted in his chair.

"The plans," Lady Corcoran hummed. "are being..." She let out a laugh. "taken care of."

"Besides," the handsome admiral said. "The Rebels would be fools to attack us. This station is the ultimate power and I suggest we take full advantage of it's capabilities."

"Calm yourself, Goolsby." Lady Corcoran warned. "This stations power is nothing compared to the power of the Force."

Admiral Goolsby had the audacity to scoff. "I'm not scared by your sorcery, Corcoran. That ancient religion has not helped us with the plans or the location of the Rebel's..." Goolsby began to choke on his own words.

Lady Corcoran was staring directly at him. "I find your lack of faith disturbing." She spat.

"Enough." Ryerson turned to Corcoran. "I don't want to clean up his mess, release him."

Lady Corcoran shrugged. "Alright fine." She turned her gaze away and Goolsby gasped for air, rubbing his throat.

"By the time this station is operational, we'll be able to use the Rebel's base as target practice, right?" He turned to Lady Corcoran and she nodded.

00000

Rachel, Brad, Q and F1NN stood by the hovership examining the remains of the Droids N Things's transport.

"Looks like Sand-Titans got to them. Poor things, I didn't think the Sand-Titans attacked like this." Rachel looked through the rubble solemnly.

Brad stood up from where he was examining tracks. "That's because they don't. These aren't Sand-Titan tracks."

"What do you mean?" Rachel stared at the tracks trying to see what Brad saw.

"These tracks are side by side. Sand-Titans always travel single file, to hide their true numbers."

"This...this is the same transport that brought Q and F1NN..." Rachel started to worry.

"Look," Brad pointed to the blasts on the side. "These are the marks of Imperial weapons, Stormtroopers to be exact."

"Why would they attack..." Rachel trailed off as realization. Q realized it too and a huge wave of guilt washed over her. "Oh no...if they traced the droids here...that would lead them..." She turned back to her hovership. "home." She ran and hopped into the drivers seat and and the last second Q grappling hooked onto the side.

"Rachel! Q! Wait!" Brad called, but she and Q were gone.

00000

Rachel stopped the the hovership with a lurch and she practically fell when she saw what was left of her home. There was smoke everywhere.

"Uncle Hiram? Uncle Leroy?" Rachel scrambled towards one of the smoking holes to her house, but Q reached out and stopped her. The wind blew the smoke away to reveal the remains of her uncles. She collapsed into Q's robotic grip and began to cry. Q hovered to the ground and supports Rachel silently as she sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you enjoyed and don't worry, Kurt's about to show up.<strong>


	2. A New Hope: Part 2

**Star Wars/Glee crossover part 2**

**Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Glee and its characters belong to RIB and Fox. The rest of this weirdness belong to my brain.**

**This chapter is the second installment of A New Hope.**

* * *

><p>Lady Corcoran sauntered down the prisoner bay of the Death Star. She signaled the Stormtroopers and they opened the cell door to reveal Prince Blaine. His proud demeanor slowly crumbled as he saw a torture-bot follow Corcoran into the cell.<p>

"Not so tough now, are you, your highness." Lady Corcoran stretched her hands. "Now about that Rebel base..."

The Torture-bot reached out one of its many arms towards Blaine. This one had a syringe at the end. Blaine subconsciously took a step backward earned a laugh from Lady Corcoran. The cell door slammed shut muffling the Prince's screams.

00000

The ride back, gave Rachel time to compose herself, by they time they made it back to Brad, she no longer clung to Q. She put her legs over the edge of the hovership and sat staring up at the sky.

"There's nothing you could have done, Rachel. Don't blame yourself." Brad walked over to her. "You should thank the stars you weren't there. The Stormtroopers would not have hesitated to kill you as well, and then the droids would be in the hands of the empire."

Rachel sighed. "I know..." She turned to look at him. "I'll do it."

Brad arched an eyebrow.

"I'll go to Alderaan with you. There's nothing left for me here. I want to learn the Force, I feel like being a Jedi will bring me closer to my mother."

Brad nodded.

00000

With Brad's direction, Rachel sped across the Dune Sea towards Rhodes Canyon. The local folk were sketchy at best, everything was very worn out and several creatures ran about.

"Rhodes Canyon Spaceport. Full of drunks, squatters, and scum. Stay alert, and be very cautious."

Rachel shifted a bit in her seat and forced a smile. She continued driving until a unit of Stormtroopers, stopped them.

"How long have you had these droids?"

F1NN and Q stayed perfectly still. Rachel was more than glad to practice her acting. "Three or four seasons."

"They're actually up for sale if you're interested." Brad added.

The Stormtrooper advanced closer to the ship. "Show me you identification."

Rachel took a shuddery breath as she digs around her pockets and utility belt for her ID.

Brad stared the Stormtroopers down and spoke in a calm but powerful force. "You don't need to see her ID."

"We don't need to see her ID." The trooper repeated.

"These are not the droids you're looking for." Brad continued, while Rachel hid her shock.

"These are not the droids we're looking for." The trooper stated to the others.

"Move along." Brad added a small hand wave and the trooper followed.

"Move along, move along." He backed away and waved them off.

After they were far enough away Rachel turned to Brad. "How did you do that?"

Brad smiled. "The Force is a powerful ally. It's a rather strong influence on the weak-minded."

Rachel nodded.

"Ah stop here." Brad pointed to an old and battered Cantina. "Rhodes Canyon Cantina, the best whiskey in the Galaxy."

Rachel made a face. "I'm not a fan of drinking." She climbed out of the hovership. "Is this really the best place to find a pilot? I don't know how I feel about being taken somewhere by a drunk..." She shooed off a handful of Droids N Things workers who were inspecting F1NN and Q. Q even zapped one with a set of wires from her system.

"That's payback." She thought.

Brad led Rachel to the entrance. "The best freighter pilots frequent this place, like I said, best whiskey in the Galaxy. You are right, though, this place can be rough, so stay alert."

They walked in to the large cantina. There were more aliens and creatures than Rachel ever dreamed existed all sitting and drinking in one place. There was a barely an empty seat and Rachel could faintly hear a band playing music in the background. Brad easily found his way to an empty spot at the bar and engaged in a conversation.

Rachel was still in a state of shock. She felt a bit uncomfortable in a place like this, but the bartender broke her from her thoughts.

"We don't serve their kind here!" She was short, blonde and had quite an attitude, but it was clear she owned this bar.

"I beg your pardon." Rachel felt offended.

"Droids. They are not allowed in here, leave 'em outside." She waved her hand.

Normally Rachel would protest for Droid rights, but it's clear that this woman made the rules around here, and the rest of the cantina was already glaring in their direction.

"Um, F1NN, Q" She turned to them. "While I would love to advocate your right to stay. I am sufficiently outnumbered. It's probably best if you waited by the hovership. I don't want to draw more attention to us."

Q beeped in approval.

"Totally agree, let's go." F1NN and Q left quickly as Rachel squeezed herself into an opening at the bar. Brad had moved on to talk to a rather tall man, wearing a furry brown, hooded vest, with matching knee high furry brown boots, furry arm warmers and a metal sashed satchel. Rachel decided that since she knew little of other places, that the furry get up must be normal for him.

"Could I umm...get one of those?" Rachel asked the bartender, it was weird to stand at the bar if you didn't have a drink in front of you. The smiling blonde gave her a glass of pink liquid. Rachel smiled. "Thanks." She raised the glass and then stopped before taking a sip. "One sip couldn't hurt." She took a tiny sip then set it down. "Tastes like pink..." Before she could decide if she liked it a strange looking creature shoved her.

It spoke in a strange language and Rachel couldn't tell if the slurring was part of it or if the creature was extremely drunk.

"He doesn't like you." A young drunk girl said from behind it. She was taller than Rachel, but not by much, her goggles were lopsided on her head, and she wore a chain of peppers around her neck.

"I'm sorry." Rachel turned away trying to ignore them, but the girl came up next to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I don't like you either." The creature grumbled in agreement. "You best watch yourself. We're wanted criminals. Even Jabba wants us." She hiccuped.

"Okay well if I see him I'll let him know. You're here." Rachel should have thought before she spoke.

"What? No! Jabba's mine!" The drunk girl thrust herself towards Rachel who nearly screamed before Brad stopped the girl.

"She is not worth the effort. Let be buy you a drink..." Brad offered, but the girl was not listening. She shoved Rachel into a nearby table. Bran instantly had his lightsaber out and ready. The music and everyone around them stopped.  
>Unharmed Rachel grabbed the nearest glass to her, which just happened to be filled with red liquid and thrusted it at the drunk girl. Brad quickly withdrew his saber, thanking the stars he didn't have to injure someone just for being a violent drunk.<p>

She screams in pain. "Ahh! It burns!" She and the creature disappeared into the crowd. Brad walked over to help Rachel to her feet.

"Good thinking, using the Pepper Juice on her." Brad smiled.

"The what?"

"Pepper Juice, spiciest drink here."

"I just grabbed a glass and threw." Rachel shrugged.

Brad laughed. "Nevertheless, come I want you to meet someone." Brad turned to the furry man from before. "This is RoryChewbacca. He's a first mate on a ship that can take us to Alderaan." Rachel got to see his face. He looked extremely young, maybe younger than Rachel but his height made him appear so much older. Maybe his race just looked young all the time, Rachel didn't know how to judge the ages of alien races.

The furry boy reached out a hand, "Nice to meet you." He said in his native tongue.

Rachel just blinked at him, but shook his hand. She had no idea what he was saying at all.

00000 Outside F1NN sat in the Hovership as Q paced in her wheeled form. Q stopped and watched as someone frantically exited the Cantina and went straight for the Stormtroopers in the street.

"That's not good is it?" F1NN looked at Q and she shook her head.

"I hope they are ok in here." F1NN stared at the entrance and Q beeped in agreement.

00000

The music had resumed and the drunks went back to their drinking as Rory led them to sit at a table. A pale, slender man approached the table, his head held high as if he felt like he was better than a place like this. He wore a skintight, collared white shirt, with the top button's popped, coupled with a buttoned black vest. He had skintight dark pants with knee high black lace up boots over them. A chrome belt and gun holster hung low on his hips and glinted in the light as he walked over. He slid into the seat next to Rory and looked towards Rachel and Brad with his piercing blue eyes.

"Kurt Solo." He said in a voice much higher than Rachel was expecting. "Captain of the Millennium Warbler." Rachel and Brad shook his hand introducing themselves as well. "I hear you're looking for a ride to Alderaan."

Brad nodded. "What we need is a fast ship."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I take if you've never heard of the Millennium Warbler."

"Should I have?" Brad glanced at Rachel and she shrugged.

"I thought you chose us for the ship." Kurt let out a hollow laugh. "Anyway, yes my ship is fast. We've outrun Imperial ships, big and small. We can get you where you need to go. Any cargo?"

Brad shook his head. "Just me, Rachel, two droids, and no questions asked." He said seriously and bit harshly.

Kurt smirked. "Trouble in paradise?" he joked.

"We'd just like to avoid any...Imperial trouble, if you catch my drift." Brad said in a lowered voice.

"My specialty." Kurt leaned forward on the table. "but it'll cost extra. Imperials are practically everywhere. We'll need ten thousand in advance."

Rachel finally spoke up. "Ten thousand! We could buy our own ship for that." She turned to Brad who seemed completely un-phased.

Kurt laughed. "A ship is useless without a pilot."

"I could fly it." Rachel argued. "In fact, I'm quite skilled in flying." Rachel stood up. "We don't have to be subjected to this kind of-"

"We don't have that much on us. How does two thousand now, plus fifteen once we arrive sound?" Brad continued calmly and Rachel stared at him with her mouth slightly open.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Seventeen?" He turned to Rory who muttered something to Kurt and shrugged.

"Alright, you have a deal. We'll leave as soon as your ready. Docking bay G-one thirty-three.

"One, thirty-three." Brad repeated. He gets up and sees Rachel staring apprehensively towards the entrance. A couple Stormtroopers stood with the bartender, asking her questions.

"Looks like someone enjoyed your handiwork." Kurt smirked at Rachel who returned it with a scowl.

The bartender looked towards their table, but Brad and Rachel had disappeared.

Kurt turned to Rory. "Seventeen! I hate to play on desperation, but we are desperate ourselves. We can finally get Jabba off our backs and that price off our heads."

"I'm not sure if money will be enough for him, Kurt. He wants to make an example out of you." Rory said in his native tongue.

"What I did was not wrong,Rore. Trusting Jabba was." There was a faint sadness in his voice. Kurt composed himself. "Come on, let's get the ship ready."

Outside the Cantina, Brad and Rachel have their hoods up, avoiding unwanted attention.

"We'll have to sell thehovership." Brad hurried them away from more troopers.

"I figured, but it's not like I'm ever coming back here." Rachel said with a sigh.

As Kurt approached the Cantina a gun jams in his side. Kurt rolls his eyes and sees a strong dark skinned alien with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Goin' somewhere, Solo?" He spat out the words in disgust.

Kurt isn't even phased by this at all. "Well since you asked, yes, I am going somewhere and I would prefer to go solo. And all this time Azimio, I thought you were stupid." Kurt winces a bit at Azimio digs the gun further into his side.

"I think you're the one who's stupid, seeing how I got a gun and you got a price on your head." Azimio led him back to the table. Kurt sat across from him crossing his legs in a rather relaxed position.

"You can tellJabba, that I've got the money."

"Do I look like your messenger boy? It's too late for your money. Jabba's price on your head is so big, more than just bounty hunter gonna come looking for you. Lucky for me I found you first."

Kurt laughed. "Oh so lucky." He silently put his hand on his gun from underneath the table.

"You think this is funny?" Azimio aimed for Kurt's head.

"Well a little. I have Jabba's money. How will he feel when he finds out you killed me before I could pay him?"

Azimio scowled at him. "Fine. Maybe you just give me the money, and I'll forget I even saw you."

"You think I carry around that kind of money? You can tell Jabba-"

"I ain't your messenger! Jabba's got no time for smugglers quit at the first sign of Imperial troops."

"Is that what they told you?" titled his head in amusement.

"Yeah, I'm sureJabba would love to hear your side of the story, maybe he'll just take your beloved ship."

Kurt tensed a bit. "Over my cold lifeless body." He shifted so his gun was ready under the table.

"That's the idea. Bounty never said you had to be alive. Been looking forward to this for a long time."

Kurt smirked. "Me too."

Two simultaneous blasts were fired leaving smoke in their wake. The cantina freezes again staring towards the smokey table. Kurt emerged waving the smoke from his face. He holstered his gun and dusted himself off, leaving the dead bounty hunter behind.

"Sorry about the mess." Kurt tipped an imaginary hat towards the bartender and tossed her a sack of coins. The drunks and other patrons make a clear path to let Kurt through.

00000

Lady Corcoran stomped around the control room of the Death Star venting to Ryerson. "His resistance to the torture is greater than I expected." She growled. "It will take several more sessions before I can get any information out of him."

St. James entered the room with some good news. "All systems are fully functional, everything checks out. Do we have a new destination?"

Ryerson turned to Lady Corcoran with an evil smirk. "There might be another way to get that information."

She stopped pacing. "Oh?"

"It's time we demonstrate the capabilities of this station." Ryerson turned to St. James. "Alderaan. Set a course for Alderaan."

St. James nodded and left the room.

00000

F1NN and Q finally found a place to hide from the many Stormtroopers that flooded Rhodes Canyon. They squeezed into a small compartment in the wall.

"Can you lock it?" F1NN whispered.

Q beeped at him. "Of course I can." The door slid shut just at troopers came by.

They checked the door and knocked several times. "Locked." a trooper stated. "Move on to the next one."

Q opens the door and she and F1NN peek out.

"I'd feel better if we'd stayed with Rachel, but I have a feeling this is our fault."

"I'm not the one who decided to put secret plans on my memory drives, don't blame me." Q beeped at him.

"So it's Blaine's fault." F1NN concluded.

"No...I mean...kind of, but no. It's the Empire fault for being filled with such..."Q finished her sentence with a series of long and angry beeping sequences.

"Jeez Q I didn't even know half those words."

00000

Rachel grabbed her few belongings from the hovership as she and Brad sold it. It wasn't for as much as they had hoped.

"I know my haggling, and its the best I could do." Rachel gave Brad the money. "Ever since the newer models came out, mine's not in demand."

Brad took the money with a small smile. "Don't worry. We'll have enough."

Rachel takes one last look at her hovership and mentally says goodbye, to it and the only home she's known. "Let's just hope this ship of is as fast as he said it was." They walked off towards the G section of docking bays. Behind them a cloaked figure watched them and muttered into a com link.

00000

The Millennium Warbler sat in the docking pack, the entry hatch open. Various armed creatures lurked around it waiting for their prey. The slimiest and grossest of them all was an over grown slug like creature, with two arms, a square shaped face and beyond greasy curly hair on its head. The sight of him would send shudders down anyone's spine.

He turned towards the ship, yelling in his equally gross and slimy tongue. "Come on out Kurt! I know you're in there!"

"ActuallyJabba, I'm not, but your observation skills never cease to amaze me." Kurt walked up to the ship, Rory followed behind him.

"Did you really think you could keep avoiding me?" Jabba, or Jabba Schuester, the Hut, or by his enemies known as Schuester the Slut, slithered closer to Kurt.

"Well, actually I kind of am the running type." Kurt held his ground as Jabba circled him.

"Kurt, my boy" He was piratically purring and Kurt wanted nothing more than to barf preferably on Jabba. "You disappoint me, why don't I have my money?" he pointed at slimy finger at Kurt's chest, centimeters away from actually touching him. Kurt stealthily leaned backwards. "You had such promise, how could you betray me like that? After all we have been through?"

"Look, Jabba. I made my choice and I will pay you back your money." Kurt spoke with confidence that he didn't truly have. "And stop sending your brainless followers after me. If you've got something to say you best say to me in person."

"If you had just done your job, Kurt. We wouldn't be in this mess." Jabba stopped circling and stood in front of Kurt. "You're lucky I like you." He signaled for his men to put away their weapons. "I'll give you more time, but it'll cost you. If you fail again, the price on your head will be so large, even those children you helped won't hesitate to turn you in." Jabba glared at him and left.

Kurt and Rory let out long breaths. Kurt let out a much needed shudder as well. "Oh my...ugh" he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Blech, I hate him. Schuester the slut." Kurt muttered.

"I wish we didn't have to put up with him." Rory sighed.

"It's the price I have to pay." Kurt sighed sadly. "No good deed goes unpunished right?"

Before Rory could reply Brad, Rachel, Q and F1NN entered the docking bay.

Rachel stared up at the ship. "This is the Millennium Warbler?" She made a face of faint disgust.

"Hey watch it." Kurt snapped. "Pav, here has seen me through thick and thin. He may not look like much, but he's there when you need him."

Rachel looked uneasy. "Pav? He?"

"Pav's what I named him, and yes I know people refer to ships as 'she' and 'her', but Pav just seemed to be a he." Kurt shrugged.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "No, I totally understand. I am a strong supporter of Droid rights and such. I believe that droids and computers and even ships can have genders."

Kurt nodded and stared at the strange girl. "He's got quite a few extra modifications too."

Rachel turned to him, "You mean..."

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry. My father was a mechanic, I was taught well." Kurt stroked the side of the ship.

Rory let out a muffled shout from inside the ship.

"That our cue." Kurt ushered his passengers on the the ship. "Quickly now, no time like the present."

Rachel, Brad, F1NN and Q set themselves up in seats of the ship.

Rory set himself up in the pilots seat and prepared Pav for take off. Outside Stormtroopers were making their way towards the docking bay tipped off by the cloaked figure that had followed Brad and Rachel.

Kurt looked up just in time to see Stormtroopers aiming at his head. "Twice in one day, I'm on a roll." Kurt dodged and shot back as he ran into the entry hastily closing the door. "Rory! Let's go!"

The passengers quickly found their safety belts and strapped them. F1NN groaned as the ship shook and he fell out of his seat. "I hate flying."

Q and Rachel giggles at F1NN's expense.

Kurt quickly joined Rory at the cockpit. "Kurt we've got company and lots of it." He said as they took off.

"Son of a..." Kurt looked at the radar screen. "Imperials already? What the heck kind of passengers are these?" Kurt pushed several buttons and moved around the pit. "Send power to the shields while I calculate the jump to light speed."

Pav was fast, the the two Imperial ships were gaining on them with open fire. Eventually Brad and Rachel crowd the cockpit.

"I thought your ship was fast?" Rachel crossed her arms at him. "I'd rather not die out here."

"Careful what you say, or it just might come true." Kurt turned to Rory. "You know what to do." I suggest you strap in." Kurt joined Rory at the controls as they steered the ship with carefully skilled choreography, dodging all the blasts. The computer was still processing the calculations.

"Can't we just jump to hyperspace? They are going to blow us to bits soon!" Rachel clutched her seat, trying to stay still through the complicated maneuvers.

"Hyperspace calculations must be precise or we could, I don't know run into a star, end up in a black whole or something worse. A few seconds under laser fire is surely better than that."

The computer finally beeped at them. "Finally!" Kurt hovered his hand above a lever. "Hold on to something." Kurt pushed the lever up and the ship jumped through light speed.

F1NN, predictably, found himself sprawled out on the ground. "You know maybe I just shouldn't get up."

Q laughed at him as she held on to the chair near them with a retractable arm.

00000

Admiral Goolsby cautiously entered the control room. Governor Ryerson stood before a huge window with the view of a small planet.

Goolsby cleared his throat and Ryerson turned around. "We're in the Alderaan system, sir." He nearly jumped when Lady Corcoran entered the room. Prince Blaine followed her, his hands bound, and a Stormtrooper on either side of him.

He looked at and recognized the governor immediately. "Governor Ryerson, I should have known. Only you would be bold enough to keep Corcoran on a leash."

"Charming as always. You've made my decision to terminate your life so difficult." Ryerson retorted.

Blaine swallowed audibly, but scowled at him. "I'm surprised you're capable of making decisions by yourself."

Ryerson's lip twitched. "Lucky for me I won't have to listen to you prattle on for much longer." He turned to the window. "Now young Prince, before your ultimate end, I'd like to show you the power of this battle station. May it be a lesson to Rebels everywhere."

"The systems will respond well to your tyranny. If anything you'll cause more to join the Rebellion." Blaine inched forward, but Lady Corcoran gripped his shoulder and held him in place.

"No will dare oppose us, after today. I must thank you. You played a major part in our decision of what planet to destroy." Blaine glanced out the window and saw Alderaan, his face blanched as Ryerson continued. "Since you refuse to give us any information about your Rebel base, it's seems the only fitting planet to test our power on, is your home planet..."

"Alderaan..."Blaine whispered.

"Very good, your highness."

Blaine struggled in Corcoran's grip. "No! You can't! Alderaan is a peaceful planet! Would you attack a planet that has no weapons?"

Ryerson turned around, a smug look on his face. "We could, find another target, perhaps your military base?" He stared down at Blaine. "Name the system!"

Blaine stared at him in fear and took a shuddering breath.

Ryerson advanced forward, all Blaine could do was cower backward into Lady Corcoran. "Nothing to say Prince Blaine? I'll give you one last chance." His face was mere inches from Blaine's "Where. Is. Your. Base?" After each word he moved closer and Blaine could smell his foul breath.

St. James called over the intercom. "We are in range of Alderaan, awaiting your command."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "Dantooine." It was bare above a whisper, but Ryerson was still, literally, in his face. Blaine opened his hazel eyes and spoke in defeat. "The base is on Dantooine..."

Ryerson smirked and turned his attention to Corcoran. "See? That's wasn't so hard. There are other kinds of torture, don't you agree, Lady Corcoran?" She seemed slightly amused, but not impressed. Ryerson turned to Goolsby. "Give the order, tell them to fire when ready."

Goolsby nodded and left the room.

Blaine wrenched out of Corcoran's grip. "What! No!" She quickly grabbed back.

Ryerson laughed. "You, my young Prince, are far too trusting. Dantooine is much to far away, I want to test this station now, but don't worry, they're next on my list."

"NO!" Blaine let out a strangle sob and stared out the as his home planet was blown to bits by a large green light. He collapsed to his knees and stared up at Ryerson with hatred. "You are a terrible, horrible, sorry excuse for a human being."

00000

Back in the Millennium Warbler, Rachel stood with her mother's lightsaber practicing with a small ball droid that shot weak lasers. Brad suddenly gasped and sat down as if he was going to faint.

Rachel stopped and looked over to him. "Brad? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Brad shook his head and rubbed his face. "There was a great disturbance in the force." His eyes were distant. "Something...something terrible...I fear a large population of people were just destroyed."

Rachel stared at him in worry.

Brad shook the thoughts away and looked directly at Rachel. "Continue your training, that's what's important right now."

Kurt slid into the room. "The Imperials are long gone. Told you we could outrun them." he smirked.

Rachel was focused once again on her training, Brad was almost meditating, and the droids were in a strange game of chess with Rory.

"Oh it was nothing, not like we could have died and I just saved us all." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Rory smiled as he made his move, he appeared to be winning.

"Careful Q, we don't want to lose." F1NN tried to make a move, but Q stopped him.

"We? You don't even know how to play. Sit back and don't touch anything." She beeped at him.

Q's move caused one of her pieces to destroy one of Rory's and he starting yelling in anger.

"Hey, calm down. Yelling won't bring your piece back." F1NN tried to pat his arm, but Kurt stopped him.

"Not a good idea." Kurt leaned against the door frame and watched the game.

F1NN put his arm down. "Why not? Just trying to calm him down."

Kurt shook his head. "Calming down is not something he's good at. Best not to upset him in the first place."

"No one worries aboutupsetting a droid..." F1NN paused and turned to Q remembering her red moments. "Never mind, I got it." F1NN turned to Q, "It might be a good idea to just let him win."

Q just glared at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat at a control chair in the room, glancing at Rachel.

She stood in the center of the room, her lightsaber at the ready. The ball droid shot its lasers towards Rachel and she moved the saber to block them. Brad sat and analyzed her form.

"You must feel the force, flowing through you." Brad reminded her.

Rachel dodged a few more laser, just barely. "So it controls me? Not sure if I like the sound of that."

Brad shook his head. "Not exactly. While it can control you in some ways. It also obeys your commands."

Rachel watched the ball droid carefully, trying to feel the force flowing through her. The droid circled around her and lunged, Rachel reacted, but the droid did not shoot a laser. It tricked her once more before shooting a laser and grazing her leg.

"Ow!" Rachel retracted the lightsaber and hopped on her good leg.

Kurt let out a small chuckle.

Rachel glared at him. "It's not funny."

"Yeah, actually it is. Religious nonsense and ancient weapons are nothing compared to a trusty gun."

"You don't believe in the force?" Rachel settled back on her feet.

Kurt let out a short breath. "I've been all over this galaxy, seen, heard, and dealt with enough crap to last a lifetime. Nothing I've seen has ever made me believe there's some all powerful something that controls it all. I firmly believe in making your own choices. No mystical force can control me or my destiny."

Brad smiled at his speech an Rachel thought about it for a moment.

Kurt stretched his hands above and behind his head. "Some people just feel the need to believe in something bigger than them."

"And you don't?" Rachel wondered.

Kurt shook his head. "I believe in me." Kurt sighed. He didn't mean to come off as arrogant or selfish, but it sure sounded that way. He didn't care what they thought. They'd be off his ship soon, he'd have his money, and he could get on with his life.

"Try again, Rachel" Brad stood up and held out a helmet. "But where this."

Rachel took the helmet and put it on, effectively covering her eyes. "Um...I can't see."

"Your sight can be deceiving, rely on your instincts. Feel the force and use it to your advantage." Brad sat back down and watched.

Rachel took a deep breath and stood still, lightsaber ready, as the ball droid flew around her. The droid made and lunge and fired. Rachel expertly deflected it without hesitation.

"See?" Brad smiled.

Rachel lifted the helmet. "I did it! You sure it wasn't just a lucky shot?"

Kurt mumbled. "There no such thing as luck."

They ignored his comment. "You did it. You are more talented than you realize." Brad patted Rachel on the shoulder.

Kurt turned to them. "Don't get your hopes up. Battling a training machine is nothing compared to fighting someone in person. Trust me." The control panel next to him started beeping and flashing. "We're almost at Alderaan." Kurt got up. "Rore, let's go." He and Rory left to go to the cockpit.

Rachel turned to Brad. "Despite what Mr. Skeptic says, I did feel something. I felt like I knew exactly where the droid was." She smiled.

Brad nodded. "Congratulations, you've taken your first step into understanding the Force."

00000

St. James entered the conference room of the Death Star where Governor Ryerson sat talking with Lady Corcoran.

Ryerson looked up. "Any news?"

St. James nodded. "The scout ships have reached Dantooine, but all they only found the remains of a Rebel base. Evidence shows it has been abandoned for some time. I instructed the units to search the nearby systems, but so far we have had no luck."

Ryerson stood from his seat in anger. "He lied to us! How dare he!"

Lady Corcoran was not surprised. "I did tell you that he would never betray his people, not consciously at least."

"I've had it! Kill him! Kill him now!" Ryerson flew out of the room in a huff.

00000

"Prepare for arrival." Kurt and Rory sat at the controls of the cockpit, reading screens and pushing buttons. Kurt pulled back the hyperspace lever and the ship slowed down.

Through the window asteroids and debris come flying at them, rocking the ship. There was a faint crash and groan withing the ship, as what they assumed was F1NN crashed to the floor again.

"I calculated this perfectly. How in the stars did we end up in an asteroid field?" Kurt kept his cool and Rory was unphased as he flipped some switches and held on to the controls.

"This isn't on any of our charts." Rory agreed.

Kurt turned to the computer screen reading and rereading their coordinates.

Rachel stumbled into the cockpit, trying not to get jostled by all the shaking. "Is it supposed to be shaking? I don't think I like hyperspace travel."

"No its not supposed to be shaking!" Kurt snapped.

"Then what is going on?" Rachel snapped back.

Kurt pointed to the screen. "Our position is correct other than the fact that the damn planet isn't here."

"What?" Rachel clutched the wall. "How does a planet just disappear?"

"What makes you think I know? Something obviously blew it up. I think those asteroids are all that's left."

Brad entered the cockpit and looked at the window, sad realization swept over his face. "The Empire..."

Kurt and Rachel turned to him. "what?"

"The empire destroyed Alderaan." his voice was void of any emotion.

Kurt shook his head. "They don't have a weapon capable of this. An entire fleet couldn't even do that."

Before anyone could respond an alarm went off.

"That's not a good sound." Rachel looked at the flashing red light on the computer.

"We've got company." Rory warned.

"How many?" Kurt turned his attention to the computer, meanwhile the whole ship is still shaking.

A single short range fighter flew right past them.

"I think it's just one." Rachel pointed.

"Where is it going? Better yet where did it come from, there are no bases around here." Kurt had the computer do a scan of their immediate area.

"We can't let it identify us." Brad warned.

"Rore?"

"Jamming transmissions." He responded automatically.

"Short range ship can't get this deep into space by themselves..."Brad thought out loud.

"Look!" Rachel pointed. "It's going towards that small moon."

In the distance the fighter made its way towards a small gray moon or maybe even planet. Kurt fiddled with some buttons. "It's almost in range, I can take him out from here." As they get closer the moon turned out to be none other than the Death Star, unfortunately none of them know that.

"Wait." Brad put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "That's no moon. It's a space station."

They all stare at it. "Isn't that a bit big for a space station?" Rory asked.

"I agree,Rore, it's too big for a station."

As the ship got closer and closer, they realized Brad was right. Rachel bit her lip and stared at the station. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Turn the ship around." Brad spoke quickly and forcefully.

Kurt nodded slowly then the words sunk in. "Yes, turn around. Rory full reverse! Hurry!"

Try as they might, they were still moving towards the station.

Rachel waited for the ship to move away. "Guys...why aren't we leaving?"

Rory spoke in a worried voice and Kurt grabbed the bridge of his nose and cursed on his breath.

"What? What did he say?" Rachel turned from Rory to Kurt.

"We're caught in a tractor beam." Kurt stared forward. "Nothing we can do. It's pulling us in."

"There must be something! Anything?" Rachel prayed to the stars there was a way out, but Rory and Kurt shook their heads.

"We're at full power, and it's doing nothing. We're gonna have to shut down, but don't worry they won't get me or my baby without a fight."

"We can't win this round, there are alternatives to fighting." Kurt stopped and looked at Brad. A smile lit up his face.

Kurt's had his far share of experience in the alternatives to fighting category. "I've got an idea."

00000

The Death Star successfully pulled them into a docking bay, filled with armed Stormtroopers and laser guns along the walls. Pav set down with a soft thud in the docking bay. In the main corridors St. James was gathering units. "To your stations!" He called to a group of Stormtroopers. "Follow me." he said to another. More troopers spill out into the docking bay, prepared and ready to fire on the ship and its passengers.

00000

Ryerson is back in the conference room still steaming from the lies the prince told him when the intercom buzzes at his desk. "WHAT?"

St James's voice comes through the speaker. "We caught a freighter that was entering the remains of the Alderaan system. It's similar to the ship we found in Rhodes Canyon."

Lady Corcoran approached him at his seat. "They must be here to return the plans to the Prince. He is once again useful to us. Don't kill him just yet."

Lady Corcoran made her way to the docking bay, as St. James and a unit of troopers exit the ship.

"There's no one on board, milady. The log states that the crew abandoned ship shortly after takeoff. Perhaps it is a decoy." St. James informed her.

"Any droids on board?" Lady Corcoran asked.

St. James shook his head. "No ma'am. Like I said it's empty."

Lady Corcoran was not convinced. "Send a scanning crew on board. I want ever inch of this infernal ship checked.

St. James nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Lady Corcoran stopped in her tracks. "This presence...I've not felt this since..." She quickly turned around and left the docking bay.

St. James stared after her in confusion, but turned to follow orders. "This is Commander St. James." he said into a com link. "Requesting a scanning crew to docking bay 300 and make it quick. Lady Corcoran want ever inch of this ship checked."

The last of the Stormtroopers finally left the ship and after a few seconds of waiting, the crew of the Millennium Warbler pop up from under the seamless floor boards. Rachel, and Kurt push the floor out of their way as Brad and Rory emerge from another.

"Lucky...I mean good thing you have this secret compartments." Rachel commented.

Kurt scoffed. "I used them for smuggling. Never though I'd be the cargo." Kurt gracefully lifts himself out of the compartment and sits on the edge, his gun ready in his hand. "There's no way out of here. Even if we found a way to take off, the tractor beam would just pull us back in."

Brad smiled. "Leave that to me."

Rachel, Rory and Kurt stared at him. "I had a feeling you would say that." Kurt seemed more annoyed than anything else. "That's a fool's mission and I'm sure you know it."

Brad just laughed. "Ah, but who is more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?"

Rachel smiled at the metaphor, while Kurt and Rory muttered to each other.

The scanning crew finally arrived at the docking bay and the two troopers standing guard sent them in. There was a loud crash and the troopers turned to look at the ship.

Kurt lowered his voice and called out. "Hey could you give us a hand with this?"

The guards shrugged and entered the ship. Two quick and fast blasts echo in the ship.

00000

Several commanders checked on the troopers from a command office that oversaw the docking bay. He chief officer got up to leave only to be met with Rory, and two troopers. In one quick blow Rory knocked him out. The taller trooper blasts another officer before he can even grab his gun. A shorter trooper, Brad and the droids follow quickly behind them and they shut the door.

The short trooper takes off her helmet to reveal Rachel. "With all the noise you guys are making, I'm surprised they haven't been alerted of our presence." Rachel scolded.

Kurt took off his helmet and subtly checked his hair. "I'd much rather fight face to face than sneak around."

F1NN and Q went straight for the computer, Q quickly plugged in to the network. She accesses the maps of the entire station. "Found it!" Q beeped.

F1NN translated. "Q's got the location of the power...the what?"

Q groaned. "The place the powers the tractor beam! Just tell him I have where he needs to go to shut it down."

F1NN repeats the message to them, with far less attitude. "The tractor beam is attached to the main reactor in...seven locations." Q kept beeping. "You just need to shut down one, and the tractor beam will be useless."

Q beeped and had the monitor zoom in on the closest location Brad leaned forward and began to memorize the maps.

"You stay here, it's better if I do this alone." Brad walked to the door.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt agreed. "I just want my ship back. This little trip is already enough of a disaster."

Rachel followed Brad to the door. "Can't I come?"

Brad shook his head. "You place is here. You must be patient. You need to make sure the droids get to the prince safely."

"But-"

"Rachel. Your destiny is your own path, not mine. The Force will be with you, always." He gave her a smile, but it felt more like a goodbye. He pushed the button to open the door, put on his hood and disappeared down the hallway.

Rachel shut the door and sighed against a chair. Rory muttered to Kurt, "You remember we kind of have a deadline right, Kurt?"

"Ugh I knowRore, not much we can do right now." Kurt turned to Rachel "That Brad of yours better come through for us. I've got more than a bargained for on this damn trip already."

"Brad is a great and powerful man." Rachel pouted.

"Sure, if his power is getting us into trouble. This is worse than any situation I've ever been in and that saying something." Kurt mumbled to Rory.

"It's not like you had any bright ideas." Rachel countered.

"Anything is better than being a sitting duck. Those Stormtroopers could come in and find us at any minute!" Kurt huffed, never taking his hand off his gun.

"What would you have us-"

Q started beeping frantically and grabbed F1NN. "F1NN! F1NN! He's here! Holy Cheesus! We found her!"

Rachel ran to Q who was still plugged into the network. "What she saying?"

F1NN pulled out of Q's vice grip. "He's here." F1NN turned to Q. "Wait who's here?"

Q beeped rapidly. "The Prince you hunk of junk! Prince Blaine!"

"Blaine?" F1NN was taken aback.

"Who?" Rachel crowded around the screen. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the commotion and shrugged at Rory.

"The Prince. Prince Blaine. The one from the message." F1NN clarified.

"The Prince!" Rachel swooned.

"Prince?" Kurt sat up. "Ok, someone better tell me what's going on."

Rachel went on about the boy in the message in elaborate and partially inaccurate detail. Kurt soon realized she was just babbling and tuned her out.

Q grabbed F1NN again. "F1NN! He's about to get executed! Tell them! Tell them!"

Rachel was still talking on, and on about her imaginary prince tale.

"Guys?" F1NN said meekly and Q whacked him. "GUYS!" They all looked at him. "Umm...it's just that Prince Blaine's execution is scheduled for like soonish."

"What? Execution!" Rachel stopped and turned back towards the screen. "We've got to help him!"

"You can't resist can you?" Rory muttered to Kurt.

"Shut up." He grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"Kurt! please!" Rachel ran up to Kurt and grabbed his hands. He instinctively backed away and made a face of confusion mixed disgust.

"Please, what?" Kurt fumbled with their hands. "Ugh let go of me."

"These droids, they are rightfully his. The Prince. He's the reason we wanted to go to Alderaan in the first place. We've just got to help him."

Rory gave Kurt a knowing look, but Kurt shook his head. "What if...what if Brad comes back looking for us? He did tell us to stay here."

"He has no idea Blaine is here." Rachel turned to Q and F1NN. "Where is he being held?"

Kurt put his hands to his head and paced the floor. Rory moved to speak but Kurt put a hand in front of his face. "Don't. I don't want to hear it." He sat away from him and Rory rolled his eyes waiting for Kurt to break.

"Level eleven. Detention block A." F1NN spoke as Q beeped at him. "Block A twenty-eight."

"What's the fastest way there?" Rachel watched as Q pulled up a series of maps on the screen.

"We really should stay here." Kurt said more to convince himself than anyone else.

"He's gonna get killed! You just said you don't want to be a sitting duck, yet here you sit!"

"Walking straight into the Detention blocks of an Imperial space station is in no universe a good plan." Kurt glared at her.

"Don't you care? He could die!" Rachel pleaded.

Kurt shook his head and groaned.

"You don't care..."

"I never said that." Kurt snapped, obvious hurt in his voice.

"So you'll help?"

Kurt stayed silent and wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I bet he's rich." Rachel tried for bribery. "You like money right."

"Are you trying to bribe me with money?" Kurt was offended. "Yes, I do happen to NEED money, but that doesn't mean I want it."

"Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Rachel faltered.

Rory stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to help him Kurt and we really do need that money. We still don't have quite enough for Jabba."

Kurt turned to Rachel, the hurt still on his face. "For the record, I never said I wouldn't help."

"Oh Kurt!" Rachel smiled and hugged him. He didn't return it and shot a look of annoyance to Rory who was giggling at him.

"So, genius, you have a plan?"

Rachel looked around the room. "Oh! F1NN! Hand me those cuffs."

F1NN looked around and Q handed them to him shaking her head. "Oh thanks." He gave them to Rachel.

"Thank you" She smiled, then turned to Kurt and Rory. "Since we are already in perfect Stormtrooper attire" She curtsied. "It's only fitting that we act the part." She held the cuffs toward Rory who gave her an apprehensive look.

Rachel excited explained the plan to Rory and Kurt and once they had the maps layout from Q and went over the plan several times Rachel was confident they could pull it off.

"Alright everyone! Play your parts!" Rachel ran to the door and opened it.

Kurt grabbed her by the collar and dragged her back into the office. "Hey genius, you forgot your helmet." He settled his on his head and handed Rachel hers.

"Come on Rory, let's get this over with."

Rachel turned to Q and F1NN. "Be careful while we're gone and keep the com link handy." She shut the door behind them.

"I have a feeling I'll be in pieces on the floor before this day is over." F1NN told Q.

"Oh don't exaggerate. You won't be in pieces." Q unplugged from the network

"Gee, thanks."

00000

Luckily for our trio, their route to the detention block was fairly empty. A small cleaning bot scurried around the floor, but a startling yell from Rory scared it away.

They finally made it to the elevator and avoided the suspicion of a few passing officers. Once the elevator door was closed. Rachel turned to Kurt. "No wonder their aim is so bad. I can't see anything in this helmet."

"Good thing you got the Force then." Kurt muttered. Rory let out a soft chuckle.

00000

Among the many corridors of the ship Brad slipped around like a ghost, quickly and unnoticed. Further down the corridor Lady Corcoran stopped in her tracks. She glanced about like someone what watching her. Brad caught a small glimpse of her cape as she continued onward, but he path did not follow hers.

00000

"Guys..." Rory nudged Kurt. "I don't think this is going to work." He raised his arms.

"Oh stars. Rachel look." Kurt pointed to Rory's cuffs. "They're broken. Now what?"

The elevator doors opened to the detention block. The immediate room was full of several guards and a very proper officer. She walked up to them.

"This was not on my schedule." She took a pad of paper from her pocket to double check. "Nope. State your business."

Kurt lowered his voice to match the troopers. "Prisoner transfer to block A twenty-seven."

The officer huffed. "Confound these people and their lack of communication. Can no one stick to a schedule?" She turned to Kurt and Rachel. "Well I guess I'll just have to call to verify."

Kurt nudged Rory and he lunged forward, dropping the broken cuffs.

"Oh no he's loose!" Rachel screamed.

Kurt slipped Rory his laser crossbow and the three of them fired. Kurt and Rory took out the guards with perfect accuracy while Rachel blasted the cameras. She really didn't want to kill anyone. Kurt rushed over to the panels in the room and ripped off the annoying helmet. "His cell is that way." He pointed and Rachel took off.

The com buzzed a voice. "What's going on up there?"

Kurt put his hair back to a manageable state, cleared his throat, and pushed the com button. "We had a slight weapons malfunction, a bit of an explosion, but everything is fine. All personal are accounted for."

The muffled voice spoke again. "We're send a squad up."

"No, negative. I repeat negative. Do not send a squad. There's a uh..."

"Leak?" Rory offered Kurt nodded and mouthed a "thank you".

"Reactor leak. It's everywhere. We'll need a few minutes to isolate and contain it. It's very dangerous."

"Reactor leak? Who is this? Miss, state your clearance code."

"Miss?" Kurt turned his blaster to the com and blew it up. "Miss." Kurt shook his head. "What a jerk." Kurt turned towards Rachel down the hall. "Hey Rachel! We're gonna have company!"

Rachel groaned. "Great." She counted as she read the door numbers until she got to cell 28. In case of guards inside Rachel had her blast gun ready. She pushed the button to open the door and stepped inside.

Blaine was turned towards the wall, curled up on the ledge asleep. When he heard the door open he quickly snapped away and turned around. His gelled hair was starting to curl, but his clothes were still impeccably white. Rachel stood and stared and Blaine stared back. He realized this trooper was probably shorter than him, and that was saying something.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" His eye brows shot up in a quizzical look.

"Huh?" Rachel stared then remember she was still in a trooper uniform. "Oh right, the costume! How silly of me." She ripped off the helmet and dropped it to the floor. "I'm Rachel, Rachel Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you." She announced proudly.

"Prince Blaine Organa, charmed." He took her hand. "Not to be rude, but should how did you even know I was here, or in need of rescue?"

"I've got your droids, and I'm here with Brad Kenobi-"

"Brad Kenobi!" Blaine interrupted. "He's here? What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Rachel led him out of the cell.

00000

Lady Corcoran paced around the conference room. "He is here."

"Nonsense." Ryerson brushed it off. "Kenobi? Here? Who put that idea in your head?"

"I felt his presence." Lady Corcoran spat with finality.

"He's probably dead, the Jedi are extinct. You are the only one left who believe in that silly religion."

Lady Corcoran stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "Don't you dare underestimate the power of the Force."

The com in front of Ryerson buzzed. "What now?" He answered.

St. James spoke over the com. "There's an alert in detention block A."

"The prince!" Ryerson interrupted. "St. James, make sure all sections are on alert, do not let him escape!"

"Understood." St. James replied.

Lady Corcoran turned Ryerson's chair to face her. "I told you he was here, and the Force is in his favor."

"Should I tell the troops to be on the lookout for a washed up old Jedi fool, too? We can't let him escape either." Ryerson mocked, luckily Corcoran ignored him.

"Escape is not his plan. I must face him."

Ryerson raised an eyebrow.

"Alone." Corcoran all but flew out the room.

00000

The elevators to the detention bay were all stopping on their floor. Rory and Kurt were about to be outnumbered.

"Rore, get your bow and get behind me." Kurt grabbed a second gun from his boot and aimed them towards the elevators. About a dozen troopers spilled from the first elevator. Kurt and Rory shot and dodged, until the room was filled with blast smoke. Kurt and Rory backed up towards the hallway while Rachel and Blaine ran towards them.

Kurt stopped them, not looking back. "Sorry, no more people beyond this point." He shot a couple more times with each gun. "Unless of course you want to become target practice for these guys. Seriously, they can't aim at all." Kurt shot two more down.

"Some rescue." Blaine muttered. "We're cut off from our only exit."

Kurt turned to offer a retort but stopped when he met Blaine's eyes. A warm amber hazel coupled with rather triangular eyebrows. Both of their expressions softened, a small smile starting on Kurt's lips. The few second they spent staring felt like hours, before a blast shook them from their thoughts. Kurt returned to his normal demeanor. "Well, maybe you'd be safe back in your cell. Should we all hide in there?" He asked.

Rachel hid behind the wall and took her com link from her belt. "F1NN, F1NN, come in!"

"Rachel? Oh yeah. I'm here, We're here. What's up?" F1NN's voice came through the link.

"We're in the detention block, is there a secondary way out? Suffice to say we can't get out the way we came."

There was a pause. F1NN turned to Q who plugged back into the computer, scanning for an escape. She beeped at him and he relayed the messages to Rachel.

"The whole station knows you're here. I think the elevator is the only way out. Information about the detention area is restricted." F1NN turned to Q. "Can you hack it?"

Q shook her head. "There's not enough time."

"Open up in there!" Q and F1NN turned to the door as a trooper banged on it.

"We're doomed." F1NN backed up towards Q.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading. I realized I didn't ask for reviews last chapter, in fact I normally don't, but they are much appreciated. :) if you have any questions or anything feel free to drop an ask in my tumblr. I'm k8y411 there too. Next part is on it's way.<strong>


	3. A New Hope: Part 3

**Star Wars/Glee crossover part 3**

**Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Glee and its characters belong to RIB and Fox. The rest of this weirdness belong to my brain.**

**This chapter is the third installment of A New Hope.**

* * *

><p>Rachel turned to the rest of them. "There's no other way out."<p>

"Rore and I can hold them off forever you know!" Kurt yelled back at them while he and ROry continued to fire at the troopers.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, making more curls spring loose. "Not to be rude, but did you plan an escape route when you decided to rescue me?"

"How polite." Kurt thought. "Look, Eyebrows, she's the genius. Ask her."

Rachel blanched. "I did...but then...everything kind of...well..."

"Oh give me that." Blaine grabbed for one of Kurt's guns.

"Hey!" Kurt was obviously angry and gave Blaine one of his bitchiest looks. "Did no one teach you manners, be careful with her!"

Blaine looked over to Rachel. "What?"

"Not Rachel, my gun, you neanderthal." Kurt still had the trooper gun, but Blaine had taken the one Kurt had hiding in his boot.

"Don't worry I'll give it back." Blaine shot a couple times, hitting troopers then fired at a small grate behind them.

Rachel stared. "What are you doing?"

"I don't see anyone else coming up with a plan, so down the garbage chute we go." Blaine holstered the gun in his belt and jumped down the chute.

Rachel ran across the hallway, narrowly escaping blasts before she, too, jumped down the chute. Rory and Kurt were the only two left. "How is it that after all I've been through in life I still end up getting thrown in a dumpster?" Kurt asked no one in particular

"Oh my..."Rory gagged. "That smell is revolting."

Kurt sniffed and gagged along with him. "Ugh...just get in. It's better to be disgusting than dead."

Rory jumped in shortly followed by Kurt. They landed on a huge pile of random garbage and sludgy muck. The splash of filthy substance soaked into Kurt's shoes and he could feel the dirt on his skin. "Never mind." he shuddered and muttered to Rory.

Kurt turned to Blaine who's hair was a disheveled mess. His white clothing was now dirty, the muck soaking around his legs and a splash of it on his chest. Kurt ignored all of those rather distracting factors and glared at him. "Great idea, your worshipfulness. Hang out with the garbage. What exactly is your definition of a rescue?"

Blaine looked a bit sheepish and muttered to himself. "I have a name you know..."

Kurt moved towards the hatch, that Rory was currently banging on. "Rore, move for a sec." Kurt aimed at the door.

"Wait!" Rachel lunged towards him but it was too late. Kurt fired and the laser ricocheted off every metal surface in the room until it hits a pile of garbage. "We already tried that." She mumbled.

"You know guns don't solve everything. You should put it away before you get one of us killed." Blaine said forcefully, but somehow politely, driving Kurt up the wall.

Kurt holstered his trooper gun and advanced towards Blaine. He tilted his head down to meet his gaze. "Look, Eyebrows, you're the one who led us down here. Why don't you elaborate us on your great escape plan."

Blaine held his gaze. "I have a name you know."

Kurt gasped in fake shock and clutched his chest. "Oh I'm terribly sorry all the near death fighting and shooting has made me completely forget my manners." Kurt did a strange combination of a bow and curtsy. "Your majesty." He dragged out the word as long as he could.

"Ugh!" Blaine groaned. "I don't see how this day could get any worse!"

A deep moan echoed around the room, the all froze. Kurt and Rory had their guns ready on instinct. Blaine grabbed the gun on his belt and Rachel stood with hers ready.

"You just had to go and say that." Kurt groaned.

Blaine scowled at him and turned away.

Rachel screamed and jumped backward. "Oh my...I think there's something alive in here."

"What." Kurt deadpanned.

"Something slithered over my foot!" Rachel jumped again then screamed as she was pulled under.

"Rachel!" Kurt and Blaine yelled as they searched through the debris. "Rachel!"

With a large splash Rachel surfaced, thrashing about. A gross tentacle was wrapped around her body effectively choking her.

"Rachel!" Blaine extended a pipe towards her. "Grab on."

Kurt aimed his gun. "Hold still." Kurt shot the tentacle where it met the water, but instead of letting go, it pulled Rachel under again. "Damn it."

Another groaned echoed the room, but this time it was more metallic. Rory turned to Kurt "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Rachel surfaced and Kurt ran to grab her. "Are you ok?" He winced a bit at the smell.

Rachel coughed and sputtered, unable to speak she nodded.

"What happened?" Blaine joined them at her other side and put a hand on her shoulder.

Rachel shook her head and cleared her throat. "It just let go all of a sudden."

The walls suddenly started to close in on them.

"Really?" Kurt shouted at the ceiling. "You've got to be kidding."

"Okay...the walls are moving." Blaine bit his lip.

Rachel pulled her com link out. "F1NN, are you there? F1NN? Oh no you don't think somthing happened to them too?"

00000

Back in the command office F1NN's com link sat on a deserted console, Rachel's voice barely audible through it. The door to the room suddenly blasted open and for armed troopers marched in. One of the troopers walked over to a supply cabinet and pushed the button sliding open the door. F1NN and Q slowly walked out.

"We were attacked!" F1NN shouted "They're headed for the detention block. Hurry!"

Three of the troopers ran off towards the detention blocks while one stayed to stand guard.

F1NN sighed in relief grabbed the com link and walked with Q towards the door, but the guard stopped them.

Q beeped faintly and F1NN repeated her idea. "All of this craziness has overrun the circuit in my poor friend here. I'd like to take her to maintenance."

The trooper shrugged. "Okay."

F1NN and Q walked casually out the door.

00000

The garbage room was getting smaller, and smaller. Rory continued to bang on the hatch, but it was no use. Rachel continued to call to F1NN on the com.

"Could you help me with this?" Blaine grabbed a metal pole.

Kurt grabbed the other end and together they lifted it. They jammed it between the walls, but it was already starting to bend. "Try and get to higher ground." Kurt's tone had changes, but he was too busy holding up the pole to see the confused look on Blaine's face.

"Careful." Rory said with a groan as he pushed against the wall. "It almost sounded like you cared."

Kurt muttered at him to shut up. He gave up on the pole and turned to see Blaine sinking into the garbage as he tried to climb it. "Here." Without thinking Kurt picked up Blaine and placed him on higher ground. Upon letting him go they both just avoided each other's gaze and pretended it didn't happen. "Oh my stars..." Kurt thought, "That prince is a tiny ball of well mannered muscles."

Blaine turned away to hide a blush, he had felt Kurt's muscles in his arms as he picked him up, he was stronger than he looked.

"F1NN! Q! Someone!" Rachel called into the com link. "I don't want to die here."

00000

F1NN and Q snuck back to the docking bay and looked around. "They're not here...What if they were captured, Q? What do we do?"

"Calm down. Let me talk with the computer." Q plugged into to a nearby port and quickly scanned the data.

00000

The garbage room was now only about a fourth of its original size, the pole had broken apart. Blaine tried to climb higher, but had little luck. The garbage slipped from under his feet and he fell towards Kurt. Kurt heard his small gasp and turned on instinct, catching him. "Slippery isn't it?" He pushed Blaine back onto his feet.

Q beeped to F1NN, "No record of them being captured, but the alert is still in place."

"That's a relief...where do you think they are?"

"Did you try asking them?"

"What?" F1NN tilted his head in confusion.

"The com link, ask them where they are." Q beeped like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh crap! I turned it off." F1NN clicked the switch. "Rachel? Are you there? Where are you guys?"

00000

The garbage room was now just smaller than the hallways. Blaine was on partially higher ground, Kurt stood behind him and Rory was still trying to bang open the door. Rachel struggled out of the grip of the garbage around her, still clutching the com link. "F1NN? Oh thank the stars. F1NN, Q We need your help!" She groaned in pain as the walls pushed closer. "Shut down all garbage compactors on the detention level."

No response.

"F1NN! Shut down the garbage compactors on the detention level!"

Kurt braced his back against one wall and pushed his feet against the other. "Well" he said through a strained but collected voice. "it's been a fun ride. It was nice knowing all of you."

Blaine turned to him, in a similar position on the wall. "How can you be so calm?"

"Not my first encounter with certain death." Kurt said casually.

00000

"Q shut them down, shut them all down! Rachel's gonna die!"

"Shutting them all down versus shutting the detention level down won't make a difference." Q beeped and talked with the ships main computer.

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Rory their eyes bracing for the impact that would end their lives. Suddenly the compactor stopped.

Rachel was first to open her eyes. She screamed with joy, her voice echoing through the garbage room. Rory and Blaine cheered, while Kurt let out a relieved sigh as he rubbed his hands on his face.

00000

"Cheesus Q! They're dying! Oh my stars we've killed them! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have turned the com link off!"

"They're not dead, F1NN. Stop overreacting." Q beeped

"F1NN!" Rachel's voice came from the link. "We're okay! You guys did it! Thank you F1NN, Thank you Q!"

"See?"

00000

Blaine's smiled in relief and grabbed Kurt for a hug. He was caught off guard, but returned it cautiously. Blaine smiled at him when they released and Kurt managed a smile back. Rory reached over and pulled him into a bear hug. "Ugh" Kurt's voice was muffled, by fur. "Rore, I'm alive, but if you keep this up I won't be."

Rory loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded a bit to persistenly. This whole ordeal had brought up more memories than Kurt was prepared to deal with. In the background Rachel was giving F1NN and Q their location so she could let them out.

00000

Meanwhile Brad finally made it to one of the power beam generators. The whole room was humming and the shut off switch was on the back of a control station situatedl above a bottomless trench. He snuck past the guards and tiptoed across a narrow path above the trench. Luckily the control station was large enough for him to hide behind and he easily found the shut off switch. He grabbed the lever and slowly eased it down as quietly as possible. The power meter on the side shifted from green to red.

00000

Our group of Rebels escaped the garbage compactor and hid in the deserted store room it led to. Rory looked through the random weapons lying around the old room while Blaine turned around and stared pointedly at the wall as both Kurt and Rachel changed clothes behind him. Rachel's hair was still damp from the muck, but she tied it back up with her pink ribbon. Kurt grabbed the Stormtrooper belt and strapped it on top of his belt and holster, also hanging low on his hips.

Rachel had her own utility belt from home and offered her Stormtrooper one to Blaine. "Hey, you want this? Figure you want to be able to protect yourself." She smiled.

Blaine took it. "Thank you."

"Speaking of protecting yourself." Kurt walked over to Blaine, gun in one hand. "Where's my gun, Eyebrows?" He holstered the on in his hands and held out the other in front of Blaine.

"Blaine."

"What?"

"My name. We never really had a proper introduction." Blaine stuck out his hand. "Blaine Organa, Prince of the late planet Alderaan."

Kurt stared at his had like it was the most foreign thing in the world.

"You shake it." Blaine said, with no hint of condescension or malice.

"I know how to shake hands." Kurt muttered and took his hand. It was rougher than he expected of a Prince and his grip was firm and warm compared to Kurt's cooler skin. Blaine thought the opposite, Kurt's hand was smooth and soft, not at all what he imagined. "Kurt. Solo." He managed. "a nobody pilot of nowheresville." He shook Blaine's hand and quickly let go. "My fur wearing friend over there is Rory, now can I have my gun back?"

Blaine reached to his belt and hand Kurt back his smaller gun. "Thank you." Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked at his face then the gun and took it from his hands."Uh.. your welcome." He bent down and holstered it in the side of his boot.

Blaine did not even remotely notice how snug his boots were or how his pants looked like they were painted on. Not at all. Rachel, now Rachel was pretty he decided to stare at her. She was running her fingers through her wet hair, wringing it out. Kurt followed Blaine's gaze to her, he had to admit she was pretty, way better for a prince than someone like him. He shook his head, what was he thinking, he didn't like the prince.

He grabbed another gun and handed it to Blaine. "This one, is all yours. Eyebrows." Blaine was startled out of this thoughts and he took the gun, without a comment on the use of "Eyebrows". Rachel grabbed her blaster as well.

"Now if we can just avoid any more of you royal advice. We might make it out without another near death experience." Kurt smirked at Blaine who just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, then to the ship!" Rachel bounced up and walked towards the door.

Rory had selected an array of guns along with his laser crossbow and had them all in his hands or hanging on straps from his shoulders. A sudden growl from the garbage pit behind him, put him on edge and he ran across the room.

"Rore, where are you going?" Kurt watched him run to the door and stand by Rachel. The tentacled creature reached through the door towards them and on instinct Kurt aimed his gun.

"Wait!" Blaine said, but Kurt fired, scaring the creature back into it's pit. "They'll...hear you." Blaine mumbled.

"Rore, come here. It's gone okay?" Kurt put an arm around Rory.

"Did you really have to hurt it?" Rachel asked.

"Really?" Kurt turned to her. "It tried to kill you."

"It's probably just a poor misunderstood creature, that's lonely and living in a bunch of garbage. How would you feel if that was you life?" Rachel crossed her arms.

Rory put his arm around Kurt and waited for him to explode, but he simply stayed silent.

Blaine stood and walked to the center of the room. "Look there is no reason to fight amongst ourselves. Let's just move on and get out of here."

Kurt snapped back to attention. "I don't take orders from anyone, but me. Eyebrows. Royalty or not, you have no control over me."

"Kurt, stop it. He's not them." Rory whispered. "Let it go."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Long day. Let's go."

The four of Rebels ran down the deserted corridor.

00000

Brad finished shutting off the entire power beam generator, just as a new unit of troopers approached. He moved to a position where the small station covered him from view.

St. James ordered the unit. "You two, make sure this area is secure and be sure to give regular reports, until the alert is over. Understood?"

The troopers nodded once and St. James took the rest of the troopers down the corridor.

"Do you know what the alert is for?" Trooper1 asked the other.

"No idea. Maybe it's another practice drill." Trooper2 shrugged.

Brad peeked out from behind the power beam generator and waved his hand towards the troopers. The suddenly turned their attention down the corridor. Brad swiftly slipped out the other door into the main hallway.

00000

The deserted hallway leads them to a window over looking the docking bay. "There he is." Kurt said with more affection the Blaine expected to come from him. He looked out the window and say the Millennium Warblers.

"He, huh?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

"What? My ship's a he." Kurt crossed his arms defensively.

"What's his name?" Blaine leaned on the edge of the window.

Kurt didn't expect that. "Pavarotti, Pav for short."

"F1NN, do you copy?" Rachel spoke into the com link

"Umm I copy?" F1NN replied.

"Where are you guys?"

F1NN looked around "Uh...Right across from the ship."

"Ok we're on the level above you, we'll be there soon." Rachel put the com link away.

"He looks a bit worn." Blaine mused.

"Hey." Kurt snapped.

"No I mean it as a compliment." Blaine looked up at Kurt through his long lashes. Kurt hadn't noticed them before. "I like a ship with mileage, gives it more character, don't you think?"

"Come on guys." Rachel signaled and the boys followed after her.

Rory ran alongside Kurt and before he could even suggest anything Kurt cut him off. "Shut up. Don't say it, keep running." Rory laughed and kept silent.

The four of them skidded to a halt as they turned a corner to find half a dozen troopers marching towards them.

Instinct took over and Kurt and Rory shot down half the troopers before Blaine and Rachel could even take their guns out of their holsters. Kurt and Rory ran after the small group of troopers many guns blazing.

"Wait, Kurt!" Blaine called.

"Where are you going?" Rachel called.

"Just get back to the ship!" Kurt yelled. "We'll meet you there."

Blaine stared after the smoke left in their wake. "Well, he certainly has courage."

"Courage does no good, if he gets himself killed." Rachel added. "Let's go."

Several alarms went off as they two of them ran down the corridors.

00000

Kurt and Rory chased down the trooper, yelling like madmen. Eventually the yell turned into a scream as they troopers they were following led them to even more. "Back! Go back" He called to Rory and they shoot several times, before they become the ones who are being chased. "Ready?" Kurt asked and Rory nodded lifting Kurt up over his shoulder. Rory continued to run forward shooting while Kurt faced backward and shot at the troopers behind them.

00000

Rachel and Blaine followed the hallway away from the troopers. Facing backwards Blaine and Rachel both shoot at the troopers. "Ugh. I feel terrible. I mean I know they are evil, but killing..." Rachel sighed.

Blaine took a few shots then turned to her. "If if makes you feel any better, they are all just clones of one guy. Not to sound brutal, but they are sort of made for this. I mean it's why the empire has them. They are like souless automatons."

Blaine shot a few more times behind his back as Rachel led them forward, eventually they came to a dead end, literally. The floor stopped and nothing but abyss was before them. Rachel stopped, but Blaine was running forward and looking backwards and Rachel had to grab him and pull him back before he flew off the edge.

"Holy..." He turned to Rachel. "Thanks." The troopers were catching up. Without thinking, Blaine shot the control panel. The door behind them closed, leaving a small space for them to stand.

"There's more over there!" Rachel pointed. In the distance another hatch opened and troopers opened fire on them.

Blaine retaliated, but there were too many.

"I've got an idea, cover me." Rachel fiddled with her belt as Blaine stood in front of her.

The hatch behind them started to open. "Hurry, Rachel, they're coming."

Rachel threw the grappling hook towards the pipes above them and tugged on it to make sure it would hold. Blaine and Rachel grab hold of each other and push off from their ledge and swing across the abyss. Rachel quickly released the hook from her belt and they ran away as fast as they could.

00000

More Units of troopers rushed about the hallways. Brad waited for an opened and quietly slipped past them. He took his lightsaber from his belt and continued foward

Meanwhile the Kurt and Rory shooting combo were still running from the storm troopers. One of them spoke into a com link. "Close the blast doors!"

The door before them begin to close. "Hold on tight." Rory warned and Kurt held on to him with one and and shot with the other. Rory jumped through the space left by the doors and they closed short after.

00000

Brad continued along the hallways until he reached one bordering the docking bay. The hum of her lightsaber and its red glow, catch Brad's attention. Slowly, Darth Corcoran walked out from the shadows. Brad released his, adding a purple glow to the room.

"I've been waiting for you Obi-Wan. Been a long time." Lady Corcoran purred.

"I didn't keep you wait too long did I?" Brad countered as they took their stances.

"When I got the sense enough to leave you, I was but a student. Now I am the teacher!" Corcoran boasted.

"A teacher of evil." Brad corrected.

They slowly circled each other, neither willing to attack first. Eventually Brad lunged forward, but Corcoran was quick and she stopped him. Then it was her turn to strike, but she was blocked by the master Jedi. A dance of purple and red lights filled the room as Corcoran and Brad fought. She finally managed to push Brad backwards. He stumbled, but did not fall.

"You, my friend, are our of practice."

"You can't win. Corcoran. Even in death I can become more powerful than you could even dream to be." Brad said calmy.

Corcoran struck again and their battle continued. She stayed on the offensive while Brad slowly inched closer to defeat.

00000

Rory had since put Kurt down and together they ran towards the docking bay, no longer followed by troopers. Unfortunately there were about a dozen or two surround their ship.

"This day is never going to end is it?" Kurt groaned.

"Looks that way, doesn't it." Rory agreed.

Rachel and Blaine ran up and joined them, a little out of breath.

"Ah there you are!" Kurt turned to them. "Run a marathon?"

"Very funny." Rachel swatted his arm.

"Pav, ok?" Blaine nodded to the ship.

"He seems fine, we just need to, you know get to it in one piece." Kurt answered.

00000

Corcoran was forcing Brad to back up with each blow. The hallway and now the edge of the docking bay was filling with he sparks of their clashing lightsabers. The troopers guarding the ship moved to go aid Corcoran. To the four Rebels and their two droids, it left an opening for them to get to the ship.

Q waited for all of them to leave and grabbed F1NN as a precaution. "I'd rather not drag you, but let's go."

At the same time Kurt, Rory, Rachel and Blaine ran out from their hiding spot towards the ship as well. Rachel stopped in her tracks when she saw Brad fighting with Lady Corcoran.

"Brad?" She whispered.

Brad turned and meets her gaze. The feeling of goodbye from before returned to her. Brad turned back towards Corcoran and put away his lightsaber with a smile. He closed his eyes and Corcoran slashed at him with her lightsaber. Brad's empty cloack and saber fell to the ground as his body disappeared.

"NO!" Rachel screamed, gaining the attention of all the troopers.

F1NN and Q were safely on board the ship, but Blaine and Kurt turned when she called out.

The troopers started firing at her and she no longer cared that it was killing. She shot at them killing several with precision. Kurt and Blaine joined in from where they stood by the ship.

"Rachel, come on!" Blaine shouted.

"It's too late, there's nothing you can do! Blast the door."

Rachel pushed the tears away and shot a control panel closing the door to the room where Corcoran was advancing towards them.

Rachel contiued to shoot, her feet glued to the spot until she hear Brad's voice. "Run, Rachel! Run!" She snapped out of her trance and ran towards the ship.

00000

Rory and Kurt settle in the cockpit preparing the ship for take off. "I hope he deactivated that tractor beam or this was all for nothing." Kurt flipped some switches. "Hit it."

Rory flipped switches of his own and Pav flew away from the Death Star disappearing into space.

Rachel collapsed in the holding area, her head on the table as she shook with sobs. Blaine sets a blanket on her and pats her hand. Rachel lifted her head and stared at Blaine. He offered a small smile and she lunged into him clutching him as she sobbed. "Oh.." Blaine quietly muttered before he settled her hand to stroker her back. Q and F1NN sat near her too nervous and wanting to help.

The computer in the cockpit signaled that they had ship coming after them. "We just can't catch a break!" Kurt pushed a few buttons and stood up. "Power to the shield, hold them off as long as you can. I gotta set up the guns." Rory took over the controls as Kurt left the cockpit.

Kurt walked into the holding area and froze with a small twinge of jealousy. Rachel was wrapped around Blaine and he seemed to be affectionately rubbing her back.

"He's gone...just like my parents, and my uncles. It's all my fault" Rachel sobbed.

"Hey." Blaine moved so she was no longer clutching him, and looked in her eyes. "It's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done. If it makes you feel any better...I lost my parents to."

Rachel stared up at him and Kurt listened closer. "But the message...you said your father..."

Blaine shook his head. "I was adopted. I never knew my true parents. My adopted mother died when I was young and my father...well I guess he died with the rest of Alderaan."

He felt like he was intruding on something private, but they were under attack. "Hate to interrupt, this little love fest, but we've got some Imperials on our tail. I need another gunman."

Blaine passed Rachel into the arms and arm of F1NN and Q and she continued to sob.

"She's in no state to fight, I'll do it."

Kurt let compassion seep into his voice. "You sure? I mean you just lost your whole planet out there."

Blaine met his gaze. "I'll be fine, let's go."

Kurt led him to a ladder that led to two separate guns. "Top or bottom?" Kurt pulled on some black leather fingerless gloves.

Blaine blushed and stuttered. "Wh-what?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk and pointed to the ladder. "Two guns, highness. Top or bottom?"

"Oh I umm..."

"Just climb down the ladder and put on the headset." Kurt went first and climbed up the ladder and Blaine followed, climbing down.

He looked up to talk to Kurt and caught a glimpse of his slender legs, lead up to his- Blaine shook his head and continued down the ladder.

After they both had their headsets on and ready Kurt spoke to Blaine. "Strap in, Eyebrows, this could get a little rough."

Blaine strapped on the safe belt and called back to Kurt, "Just point and shoot?" He asked.

"Just point and shoot" Kurt repeated.

00000

Back in the cockpit Rory had his own headset on and spoke in his rushed tongue to Kurt. "Kurt! Incoming!"

From their guns Blaine and Kurt aim and follow the Imperial fighters firing their laser guns. The ship shakes from the impact of Imperial lasers. Lucky for F1NN he was sitting down and didn't fall over, but all of the shaking made Rachel look up from her cuddled position between Q and F1NN.

"What's going on?" Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Where is everyone?"

"Imperial fighters." Q beeped. "Blaine and Kurt are at the guns."

"I've got to help them." Rachel struggled to stand up on the racking ship. She tripped when another blasted hit the ship, turning the power off momentarily.

"Ow..." F1NN groaned.

"Oh my!" Rachel quickly got to her feet and off of poor F1NN who was collapsed on the floor. "I'm sorry F1NN are you ok?"

Q laughed to herself behind them.

"Yeah" F1NN managed. "I think I'll just stay here til this is over."

Rachel gave him a sympathetic look and rushed to the cockpit.

Several fighters sped past Blaine's line of sight, escaping his lasers.

"They're coming to fast!" Blaine called to Kurt.

Kurt laughed, clearly having fun. "Just relax and stay focused."

The two of them continue to fight off the incoming fighters. Another blast rocked the ship violently and F1NN slid around the floor. Q took off to hover around the ship.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! Where are you going?"

"To see if i can help with any damage. You just try not to damage yourself." Q beeped and flew off.

Back in the cockpit, Rory motioned for Rachel to keep an eye on the computer. Another blast and the computer beeped at her. She grabbed the headset near her and spoke to Kurt. "We've lost lateral controls!"

Kurt brushed it off. "Don't worry, he'll hold together." Another blast shook the ship and a control panel in the hallway began to spark.

"Come on, Pav, baby. Don't fail me now." Kurt whispered to his ship.

Q quickly found the sparking panel and shot it with her personal fire extinguisher. Once the fire was out she began to repair the wires.

Kurt and Blaine (mostly Kurt) had significantly lowered the amount of enemy fighters, but the scanner still showd several dancing around the ship. Kurt caught a glimpse of one on the edge of his window. "Blaine, one's coming your way!."

Blaine relaxed, focused and blasted it with his first shot. Blaine cheered and laughed and Kurt couldn't help but laugh too. "I got him on the first shot!" Blaine was surprised at himself.

"See? All you had to do was relax." Blaine could hear Kurt's smirk through the headset.

"It's not over yet, there's still two left!" Rachel called through the headset.

Kurt and Blaine each followed a fighter waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The fighters circled the ship several times, avoiding Kurt and Blaine's target areas.

"Next time he's in your view use the lasers to send him my way and I'll do the same to mine, got it?" Kurt told Blaine. Blaine understood the plan. "Yeah."

In almost perfect harmony Kurt and Blaine scared their respective fighters towards the other and they blasted them each to bits at the same time.

The headsets erupted with cheers and Kurt pulled it off. He sighed and rubbed his face, glad it was over.

Rachel hugged Rory. "They're gone! We made it!"

Blaine faded the ladder looking towards Kurt and smiled brightly. "We did it!" Kurt found himself smiling back.

Q hovered back towards the holding area when a muffled cry from a pile of wires got her attention. "F1NN?"

Somehow F1NN had slid out of the holding area, into a hallway, and managed to get a control panel to explode onto him. "Q. I think I'm dying. It was nice working with you."

Q reached out with her retractable arm and began to untangle him from the wires. "You know sometimes I think you'd be better off as one of those drama droids."

00000

Ryerson stared out the window waiting for the fighters to bring news of the Rebel ship.

Corcoran entered the control room calmy. "They just jumped into hyperpace." She didn't sound the least bit upset.

"Tracking device in place?" Ryerson mocked.

Corcoran nodded.

"I wanted them destroyed, you know." Ryerson turned to her. "Don't you think it's a huge risk allowing them to escape?"

Corcoran whispered to him. "My plans never fail, Governor, don't you worry one bit."

00000

Kurt and Blaine entered the cockpit as Rory left to check on damages. Kurt sat in one of the pilot chairs and took off his gloves. Blaine found himself staring at his hands. When Kurt turned to look at him in the seat behind him, Blaine shifted his stare towards Rachel.

"Not a bad rescue after all eh, Eyebrows." Kurt crossed his legs.

Blaine turned back to look at him and composed himself. "It was too easy. I think" Blaine took a breath. "I think they might be tracking us, and my name is Blaine."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, Blllaaaiiiinnnne." Kurt let his name just roll off his tongue.

Blaine swallowed audibly and shook his head. "Anyways. I'm just glad Q is intact with the data I gave her."

"What is so important about the droids?" Kurt glanced at Rachel for a response as well. "What kind of data is worth dying for?"

"Q has data of ever inch of that space station. I hope to find a weakness once it gets analyzed. This war is no where near over." Blaine sighed.

"It is for me." Kurt turned towards the window. "I've got my own battles to fight, I don't have time to fight anyone else's."

"Then why did you even come out here?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Ask her." Kurt pointed to Rachel still not looking back at Blaine. "I've got to drive."

Rachel looked from Kurt to Blaine, tension obvious in the air. "Well...I...we paid him to take us to Alderaan but we ended up rescuing you instead?" Rachel wasn't sure what Kurt wanted her to say. "Oh that reminds me! We never got a chance to pay you the rest!" Rachel bit her lip. "I don't exactly have any money..."

"Don't worry." Blaine stood up. "I'll make sure he's fully paid." Blaine glanced at the back of Kurt's chair. "He doesn't seem to care about anything...or anyone." Blaine left in a huff.

The words shot through Kurt like an arrow to the heart. He let out a stuttered breath.

"I care!" Rachel called after him, but Blaine was gone.

"Thanks Rachel." Kurt mumbled angrily.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, you just made it seem like I'm some money hungry mercenary that only cares about himself." Kurt crossed his arms.

"This might be forward, but...Do you like him, Kurt." Rachel said meekly.

Kurt wouldn't let the surprise show on his face. "No." He said quickly and angrily.

Rachel looked back towards the door. "Oh," She smiled. "Good."

"Besides, someone like me and a prince like that?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, yeah your right. It would never work."

Kurt pursed his lips and glared at her out of the corner of his eyes. Kurt just wanted this day to be over with. Drop off the passengers, get his money, pay back Jabba, and go back to how things were before. Unfortunately, it was about a day's worth of flying before they would arrive at the coordinates Blaine gave them for the Rebel base.

00000

The air around the ship was awkward for a bit, but at least they finally had a chance to relax.

Once Q untangled F1NN he decided to power down. Kurt showed Blaine and Rachel the crew's quarters in case they wanted to rest or clean up. Since the garbage ordeal they all had been a bit gross, so showers were definitely a yes. After everything she'd been through in the last couple days Rachel went straight to sleep after cleaning up.

Blaine sat in the holding area double checking the data on Q. Kurt walked into the room, hair still wet, thankful to get the stench of the garbage off. He was dressed in a similar get up as before. While he used to hate being caught in the same clothes twice, he had not had the luxury to do so in years. "Do you need to borrow clothes?" Kurt rubbed his head with his towel.

Blaine looked up started. "What?"

"Well normally, one changes into clean clothes after taking a shower." Kurt ran his hands through his hair and Blaine refused to stare. "Rachel brought clothes with her, but I figured you didn't have any since you were kidnapped." Kurt shrugged and walked towards the table. Blaine still didn't respond. "I'm not some money hungry mercenary you know."

Blaine looked up. Kurt's expression was soft and honest. "I shouldn't have..." Blaine started.

"It's fine." Kurt waved his hand. "It's not like I give people much reason to believe otherwise. People judge first and ask questions later." Blaine tried to meet his eyes, but Kurt looked away. "You really should shower. I'm no senator, but I'm sure a smelly prince, is not royally appropriate." Kurt walked to the door. "There's clothes in the drawers there. Help yourself." There was hurt in his voice but he left before Blaine could find something to say.

Blaine sighed and Q gave him a look. "What?"

She shrugged.

"I messed that up didn't I?"

Q didn't respond and settled on the edge of the room to power down.

Blaine took Kurt's advice and went off to shower, he really did stink.

00000

Kurt trudged int the room.

"Look who's nice and clean." Rory turned back to the controls. "Feeling better?"

""Ugh Rory. Are we there yet?" Kurt slouched in his chair.

"I'll take that as a no." Rory flipped a switch and turned to Kurt. "Hitting too close to home?"

Kurt groaned. "I don't want a trip down memory lane, Rore. This was just supposed to be a simple trip. Collect our money and be on our way." Kurt rubbed his temples.

"Kurt, you can't avoid the topic forever." Rory whispered.

Kurt covered his ears, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." He left the cockpit in a blind rush and ended up in the room Blaine was changing in.

Blaine was pulling on of Kurt's white V-neck shirts and Kurt saw the torture scars on his arms. He wore the lightest and shortest pair of Kurt's pants, but they still went past his feet. Kurt hated to admit it to himself, but dripping wet, curly haired Blaine dressed in his clothes was really hot.

"Kurt?" Blaine faintly blushed, but his darker skin tone made it less apparent.

"Sorry, sorry." Kurt repeated and Blaine grabbed his arm before he could run off. "I should have knocked."

"It's ok." Blaine laughed. "I'm decent."

Unable to help himself, Kurt glanced to Blaine's arm, his sleeves rolled up just enough to see the marks. Blaine followed his gaze and flinched to cover them up. He looked uncomfortable and backed away.

"Blaine stop."

He looked up to Kurt and he rolled up his left sleeve, similar marks on his arm. Blaine subconsciously reached out to trace Kurt's scars. Kurt held his breath.

"Yours are older..." Blaine muttered.

"But I remember what it's like." Kurt bit his lip. "If you want to talk...I mean I kind of understand what you going through."

Blaine nodded, "Thank you." His stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine blushed and looked away.

"When's the last time you had any food?"

"Uh..."

"Come on." Kurt patted his arm and led him to an area with a small kitchen and a table. "Sit."

Blaine sat at the table and looked around the humble kitchen. Kurt hit an intercom button. "Rore, Rachel, Dinner in 30." Kurt bent down to pull some ingredients out of a cabinet, giving Blaine a rather nice view, not that he'd admit it.

"Wait. You're going to cook?"

"You don't think I can?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"No, no... I just never thought people cooked in space. With all that instant space food and stuff."

Kurt laughed. "When you've lived off that instant crap for years, you learned how to mix and max ingredients into something better."

00000

Soon the kitchen was filled with a delight aroma and Blaine couldn't help but walk over to Kurt. "Can I help any?"

"Sorry, Eyebr-Blaine. I cook alone." Kurt smirked at him and pushed him back towards the table.

Blaine smiled at the name correction and sat down. Rory and Rachel found their way to the kitchen.

"Oh my stars, Kurt that smells delicious." Rachel sat next to Blaine and scooted her chair a closer to him, Blaine didn't notice.

Kurt served the food and they ate in contented silence.

"Kurt this is...this is amazing." Blaine ate with royal manners.

"It's just a bunch of instant space food mixed together, you should taste my cooking when I actually have the real ingredients."

00000

They finally arrived at the Rebel base, on the planet Yavin. A small speeder took them from the landing bay to the main part of the Rebel base. Still wearing Kurt's clothes under his white cloak Blaine practically jumped off the speeder, the pants rolled and cuffed so he wouldn't trip. A short red haired haired commander walked forward to meet them from an excited crowd of Rebels.

"Prince Blaine!" She hugged him. "Thank the stars!"

"Commander Pillsbury!" He hugged back.

"We heard about Alderaan, we thought you had been killed." She held his shoulders.

"I'm afraid there's no time for sorrows. I'm fairly certain the Imperials tracked our ship here." She motioned to Kurt, Rachel and Rory who were following behind them. "This Loo-C unit has the data we've been waiting for."

Q quickly hovered to Blaine's side.

"We need to hurry, Corcoran and the Imperials could be here at any moment."

00000

Speak of the devil, the Death Star approached. St. James entered the control room interrupting Lady Corcoran and Ryerson's conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are approaching the planet Yavin, we are preparing to orbit."

"Very good. Keep me posted." Ryerson nodded to him and he left.

00000

Q hooked up the the main computer in the briefing room and relayed her data. It was quikcly analyzed and luck for the Rebels, a weakness was found.

A large group of starpilots, Rachel, Blaine, and a handful of commanders filled the room Kurt and Rory stood near the exit leaning against the wall. Commander Pillsbury and a tall, thin, blonde haired woman stood beside the screen. She wore a long red robe and red pants with white stripes down the side.

Pillsbury finished her speech and introduced, the woman next to her. "General Sylvester." the commander moved away and Sylvester took the floor a short blonde girl with a digital clipbaord stood at her side.

"Ok, listen up Cheerios" The girls whispered to the General. "Thank you, Becky...and the rest of you. We've got a heavily guarded station equipped more firepower than anything you could ever imagine. They only thing that could cause more damage than the Death Star is Schuester the Slut's ugly mug." Faint laughter, mostly from the Cheerio pilots echo in the room. "Ok, shut up!" Instant silence. "Because of their flawed defenses, single fighters should be able to slip past their radar."

A larger, strong, woman stood and spoke. "Not to be rude, but how are single fighters gonna bring down a space station?"

"Beiste, you underestimate the small." Sylvester barked. "The Empire is not going to see them as much of a threat, and they are the perfect size to carry out our plans."

Becky signaled Q and she changed the screen to show the Death Star and illustrated as Sylvester talked. "All you need to do is fly down this narrow trench, skim the surface, until you reach...there." Q highlighted the weakness. "This here, is a small exhaust port that leads directly to the reactor system. If one of you talentless hacks is good enough to hit it a chain reaction will start resulting in the destruction of the entire station."

Murmurs broke out among the crowd.

"Oh and to top it off the only weapons that'll work are proton torpedoes."

An audible groan spread throughout the pilots. Kurt turned to Rory and shook his head.

A young dark haired pilot near Rachel stood and spoke. "A computer can't even make that shot."

"You think THAT shot is hard? Try escaping from Imperial troops with three broken limbs, that's hard."

They still talked amongst themselves. Kurt turned to Rory and rolled his eyes.

"Now get out and get to your ships! May the Force be with you!" Sylvester turned, Becky shu toff the computer screen and they walked away. The pilots stood up and prepared to leave.

00000

The Death Star moved into position Ryerson and Corcoran looked to their computer screen. Yavin and the rebel base were just beyond their reach.

St. James bounced into the room then quickly took on a stoic face. "The Rebel base will be in range in thirty minutes."

"You know you could just use the com system." Ryerson gave him a look.

"Oh...Sorry, sir." St. James bowed his head.

"It's fine." Lady Corcoran waved. "You may go."

St. James smiled and left.

Corcoran turned to Ryerson. "This day will go down in Empire History as the end of the rebellion."

00000

The hanger was lined with Rebel spacefighters, flight crews running around prepping everyone for take off. Kurt and Rory stood away from the commotion loading a small speeder.

"Everyone to their stations! Everyone to your stations!" Becky's voiced echoed through the intercom.

Kurt kept his back to the fighters, trying hard to ignore everyone. Rachel watched them and ran over, now in a pilot uniform. Kurt looked at the atrocious orange jumpsuit with the red and white Cheerio logo. "Cheerio, huh?"

Rachel smiled. "Yep they let me use one of their uniforms!" She did a little twirl. Kurt's eyes widened in disgust. He shuddered and turned back to his work. Rachel's smile faded. "So you really are leaving..."

"Yep." Kurt went back to packing.

"Hey." Rachel stood in front of the next package. "Why don't you stay and help?"

"Look, Rachel. I've things to do, people to pay. Staying here really doesn't fit in my schedule." Kurt crossed his arms.

"You know how powerful the Death Star can be and you're just gonna leave? Turn your back on us."

"This suicide mission is not my idea of courage. It's nothing personal, but I've really got to go."

Rachel sighed. "Fine. Take care of yourself, Kurt. I'll miss you." Rachel walked off.

"Hey wait." Kurt called after her.

Rachel turned around hoping, but not expecting Kurt to change his mind.

"May the Force be with you..."

Rachel managed a small smile and waved goodbye.

"You'd stay if it wasn't for Jabba wouldn't you?" Rory asked.

"Don't ask me questions you already know the answers to." Kurt went back to packing.

Blaine ran out from around the corner and walked towards them.

"Don't bother trying to convince me to stay. Rachel already tried." Kurt said with his back to Blaine.

"Oh I wasn't going to. I'm quite aware of how stubborn you can be." Blaine stood awkwardly. "I've just come to say thank you and goodbye. Oh and I hope that money was enough."

Kurt turned around sadly. "Yeah the money's fine." he muttered. Their eyes met, Blaine's pleaded for Kurt to stay and Kurt's pleaded for Blaine to just let him go. Kurt suddenly stuck out his hand and Blaine just stared at it.

"You shake it." Kurt said with a small smile. "Remember?"

"I know now to shake hands." Blaine recited. and took Kurt's hand. Warm met cool, rough met smooth, firm met soft. "Thank you and goodbye I guess." They let go and Blaine walked away without a look back.

"See ya around Eyebrows." Kurt whispered.

"Sure you don't wanna stay?" Rory cleared his throat.

"Hey, the bounty's on you too, Furball. Let's go."

00000

Blaine caught to Rachel, Q and F1NN at her fighter. She eyed her helmet solemnly. "Hey, you alright?"

"I guess...I just thought Kurt would stay a-and help us." Rachel put the helmet down and fixed her pony tail so it would fit better.

"Kurt's his own man, he makes his own choices. We can't make them for him."

Rachel sighed. "I wish Brad was here..."

"Prince Blaine!" Becky ran down the hanger. "General Sylvester wants you in the war room."

Blaine gives Rachel's shoulder a tight squeeze. "Gotta go, good luck."

"You too." Rachel grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Blaine was startled but didn't have time to deal with it. He ran off to follow Becky to the war room.

Rachel turned to Q. "Q, I know it's a bit short notice, but would you do me the honor of being my Loo-C unit on this voyage?"

Q beeped happily and hovered to her socket on the back of the fighter.

"Be careful Q." F1NN called. "You too Rachel. Come back safely."

Rachel gave F1NN a hug. "You can go and watch over us from the war room. Don't worry we'll come back."

Rachel donned her helmet and climbed into her fighter along with the rest of the Cheerios and the other pilots.

"The Force will be with you." Brad voice echoed through the hanger. Rachel put her hand to the ear of the helmet. She shook her head.

"Pilots, prepare for take off!" Becky's voice rang through the hanger.

The Rebel fleet took off from their base flying through into space.

Blaine, Sylvester, Becky, Pillsbury and F1NN watched the large screen in the center of the room.

Becky read the screen through a com and it echoed through the hanger. "Death Star in range in fifteen minutes."

00000

The Rebel pilots checked in with their leaders as they flew in attack formation towards the Death Star.

The Cheerios leader, led the squad. "Everyone brace yourselves we are passing through the magnetic field." She flipped some switches on her panel. "Accelerate to attack speed. This is it guys." The fighters made their way to the trench just like Sylvester described.

00000

Alarms blared through the Death Star as guns emerged from around the trenches opening fire on the Rebel fleet.

"Watch out for those lasers." Rachel said to the headsets. Their formation broke as they tried to avoid getting hit. Several Rebel pilots were shot and exploded.

Blaine watched anxiously at the screen. "Ugh I should be out there helping."

Sylvester nudged him. "No use getting your royal neck killed, Blaine. Your duty is here."

"Just watching?" Blaine stared at the screen, hoping that the war would change in their favor."

Back in the Death Star, Corcoran gathered a fighters. "To your ships, men! We've got to destroy those Rebels pilots one by one."

The Empire sent a squad of fighters after them and they showed up on the screen.

"Guys! You've got Imperials on your six." Blaine voice came through the headsets.

A massive fight broke out in space. Green lasers from the Imperials clashed with the red from the Rebels. Blaine and F1NN watched the screen anxiously, silently willing their friends to come back alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are much appreciated. :) If you have any questions or anything feel free to drop an ask in my tumblr. I'm k8y411 there too. Hopefully I can wrap up A New Hope in one more part. Oh and if Jesse seems to just teleport everywhere, that's because I make him whatever officer necessary. I'm just weird like that...<strong>


	4. A New Hope: Part 4

**Star Wars/Glee crossover part 4**

**Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Glee and its characters belong to RIB and Fox. The rest of this weirdness belong to my brain.**

**This chapter is the final installment of A New Hope.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed heavily staring out the window at the stars before them. He and Rory had hightailed it away from the Rebel Base as soon as Pav was loaded. Kurt fidgeted in his seat and finally stood up.<p>

"Where are you going?" Rory flipped the autopilot switch on Kurt's side of the console.

"I need to take a walk." Kurt left the cockpit.

"Good luck with that, mind you, we're in space." Rory yelled, his attention still on driving.

Kurt paced the empty halls of the ship, funny, they had never felt empty like this before. He turned around and poked his head back in to the cockpit. "Do you believe in fate or destiny?"

"What, Kurt you hate that destiny crap. You always call it nonsense." Rory flipped his autopilot switch and turned around.

"I know what I think of fate, Rory. I'm asking what you think about it." Kurt leaned on the door frame.

"I dunno. I suppose you could call our meeting fate, but destiny is different." Rory thought for a moment. "Destiny is where you end up in the end right?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking!"

"Why are you questioning yourself all of a sudden? I thought you believed in making your choices."

Kurt looked to the vast space ahead of them. "I think we made the wrong one."

00000

Rachel was the only intact Rebel fighter left and she had three Imperials on her tail, Lady Corcoran included. She raced across the trench avoiding the Imperial fighters as best she could. As she approached the exhaust port one of the Imperial fighters locked on to her ship. Rachel dodged, but with the little room in the trench, Q got hit with the blast. She beeped a rapid sequence and shut down.

"Q!" She screamed.

Back at the Rebel base, F1NN leaned closer to the screen. "Q? No!"

Blaine pulled him back. "Calm down, she'll be alright."

Rachel continued forward, preparing her ship to blast the torpedoes.

"Use the Force, Rachel." Brad's voice echoed in Rachel's cockpit. She ignored it and looked through her computer's automatic targeting device.

"Let go Rachel, just like you practiced."

Rachel closed her eyes and shut off the targeting device

Corcoran prepared her own, closing in on Rachel's ship. "The Force is strong with this one."

Rachel's computer beeped signaling that someone was locked on to her. "Oh no!"

The Death Star was finally in range of the Rebel base.

A huge blast shook Rachel's ship, an Imperial fighter behind her had exploded.

"No!" Lady Corcoran's fighter was blown away from the explosion of the fighter next to her.

Kurt's voice echoed through the Rachel and Blaine's headsets. "What would you do without me?"

Blaine's face instantly lit up. "Kurt?"

Kurt blasted the remaining Imperial fighter. "All clear, Rachel. It's now or never!"

Rachel stared ahead in concentration and fired without the targeting computer. The torpedoes went directing into the exhaust port. Rachel let out a relieved breath and she followed Kurt's ship away from the station.

Ryerson spoke on his intercom in the Death Star. "Fire!"

The entire Death Star blew up in its own little supernova, visible to the Rebels on the planet below. The base erupted with cheers as the Rachel and Kurt flew back.

"Damn, that shot. Rachel you are one in a million." Kurt spoke over the headset.

Brad's voiced echoed through Rachel's ship. "Remember, Rachel, the Force with always be with you."

00000

Rachel practically jumped out of her fighter, glowing with excitement. The surviving pilots and crews crowded around her in congratulations. She thanked them and curtsied, despite not wearing a dress. Blaine rushed forward searching for her and Kurt.

"Rachel!" Blaine grabbed her for a hug. "You did it!"

Kurt and Rory came running into the hanger.

"Kurt!" Blaine let go of Rachel and tackled him, while Rory smothered Rachel in a hug. Caught in the excitement Kurt hugged him back with equal let go and Blaine's hands lingered on Kurt's arms. "What made you change your mind?"

"You still have my clothes." Kurt smirked. "Besides I figured some eternal glory comes with defeating the Empire right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. Rachel broke the space between the boys to hug Kurt. "Oh I just knew you'd come back!"

Rory came up behind them and pulled all three of them into a hug.

"Oh no, Q!" Rachel escaped Rory's grip and ran to her. She was badly burnt and her digital screen was cracked.

F1NN looked terribly sad. "Q? Say something, anything?" He grabbed the sleeve of the mechanic lowering her down. "You can repair her right?"

The mechanic nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get to work right away."

F1NN trailed after him. "She can have any of my circuits, she always said she'd make better use of them than me."

Rachel stared after them.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright." Blaine stood behind her, followed by Kurt and Rory.

"Oh I know. It's F1NN I'm worried about." Rachel let out a small laugh.

Blaine linked his arms with Rachel and Kurt, and Kurt grabbed Rory as Blaine led them to where they would be staying.

00000

A speeder dropped our Rebels off in front a large gate. With Blaine's wave they were let through and he led them down a wide path. The only word that could describe the place before them was a castle, a giant, worn, beautiful castle. There were rebel guards standing on either side of the giant main door. Kurt, Rory and Rachel all stopped short to stare. Blaine continued walking, but his linked arms made him stumble backwards.

"Guys?" He let go and stood in front of them.

Rachel, Kurt and Rory had their mouths hanging open. Kurt kept his eyes on the building, but spoke to Blaine. "You live...here?"

Blaine laughed. "When I'm here, yes, but its not like I own the place." He grabbed his hand. "Come on." Blaine pulled Kurt who grabbed for Rory's hand, and Rachel grabbed his thus creating an awkward train as Blaine led them inside. It was just as old and just as breathtaking, but Blaine had been visiting it all his life so he just rushed them by.

"Sorry if it's not all fancy and technical, this place is pretty ancient." Blaine stopped at the end of a hallway in a circular sort of sitting room.

Kurt snorted "He thinks this isn't fancy..." He thought to himself.  
>The vast room was furnished with several couches facing a fireplace and there were little end tables everywhere decorated with delicate vases. There were four doors equally placed around the walls with a set of end tables and another couch between them. "I arranged for you guys to have rooms for the duration of your and there's a ton of clothes in the closets. Help yourselves."<p>

Rachel ran to the dead center of the room and spun in a circle, staring at the ceiling, it was covered in paintings of nearby constellations. While she didn't recognize any of them, the memory of her own ceiling brought tears to her eyes. "It's beautiful..." She whispered.

"My room's on the far left you guys can fight over the rest." He said with a smile. "I've got a meeting to go to, princely duty and all that, but I'll be back later to bring you guys to the feast."

Rory spun around to face him. "Feast?"

Blaine understood the excitement in his voice. "Yeah they're holding a feast in your honor, my meeting is actually about giving you three medals in a grand ceremony tomorrow."

Kurt flinched so violently he knocked the vase of a nearby table. Luckily Rory was close enough to catch it and give him a weird look as Blaine swiftly left the room.

"I dunno about you boys, but I want to pick out an outfit for the feast." She picked the door closest to Blaine's and disappeared with a giddy giggle.

Rory turned to Kurt expecting him to do the same thing, but Kurt was frozen, clutching the end table in a vice grip. "Kurt. Free clothes? No?"

Kurt shook his head. "Wait, what?" he let go of the table and came back to reality. "I'm still processing the medals part."

"What's wrong with medals?"

"Nothing, nothing...just- We need to get out of here." Kurt began to pace.

Rory watched him for a few seconds, saying nothing.

"How can you be so calm?" Kurt snapped

"It's not like I'm not worried about the price on our heads, but...we've sort of been on the run from something or another since we were kids." Rory shrugged. "Better question, Why are you so worked up? We helped save a ton of lives today, people are preparing a feast in our honor, we might even get medals and you are acting like your life is over."

"Oh but it is! Both our lives! The longer we wait to pay Jabba, the closer he gets to upping the bounty which would mean everyone would be clamoring to turn us in, despite our medals or honor." Kurt threw his hands up in the air.

"Now that's something I don't understand." Rory ignored most of what Kurt complained about. "Why does Jabba want our money, when he's willing to pay more to have us killed?"

It took Kurt a while to form actual words. "I-It just..." he took a breath. "It's a manner of principle. He wants to show what the punishment is for betraying him. Either you pay him his money, or you pay with your life."

"Kurt, he's not the first person who's tried to kill us, in fact, countless others have come closer."

"I know, I know! But this time it's different!" Kurt collapsed onto a couch. It was more cushy than he expected and he was soon buried in pillows. He pushed several off and groaned. "We should just leave. Get out of here. Go back to it being just us, Pav and the stars."

"Whoa, back it up!" Rory threw a pillow back at him. "What do you mean different?"

Kurt hugged the pillow. "Before Rachel and her stupid mission, we had no one left to miss us. Now...now we actually have people who will..."

"So...if I am understanding correctly. You want to leave the only people who will ever miss us to prevent them from having to miss us?" Rory gave Kurt a look. "Sounds a bit backward don't you think?"

"What? Maybe? Yes. I don't know." Kurt buried his head in the pillows. "Choices, we have to make our choice."

"Not right now." Rory got up. "Sleep on it." Rory pulled Kurt to his feet.

"But..."

"Nope. I will not listen to another word til you've had rest and thought about this some more." He opened the door and pushed Kurt in.

Kurt stumbled and turned around to see a mischievous look on Rory's face. "No, don't!" Kurt lunged for the door but it was too late.

Rory slammed the it and sat leaning against it. "Now I'm not letting you out, til I know you've changed your mind."

Kurt pounded on the door and Rory smirked.

"Ugh I hate you!" Kurt gave the door one last kick and turned around. "Holy..."

The bedroom was huge. A luxurious bed complete with posts and curtains was against the far wall. A set of drawers, a bureau and the door to a closet lined one wall, while the other had a door to a large bath. Kurt sat on the bed taking in his surroundings. He hated being left to his own thoughts.

"Ugh..." Kurt slumped over on the bed and fell asleep on the covers.

00000

Rory no longer blocked Kurt's doorway, but sat nice and clean, still in his furry clothes on a couch nearby. He played with a small game on the table before him and looked up when Blaine walked into the room.

"Kurt here?"

00000

Back in his room, Kurt hesitantly opened the closet door. His clothes were rumpled from sleep and his hair was a bit dishevelled. "Oh my..." Most of the clothes were white and they lined the closet wall a small insta-clean laundry device in the back. Kurt lightly traced his hand on the material, it was the softest thing he had ever felt in his life. He shook his head, these clothes were not his, despite what Blaine said. Kurt decided to just clean the clothes he had.

Kurt stripped off his shirt and vest revealing an array of scars mostly on his back, same age as the ones on his arm. He stretched with a groan and placed his clothes in a laundry device.

A knock.

Kurt peeked from behind the closet door assuming it was Rory.

"Yeah, ok. You win."

Blaine opened the door a little confused. "Oh? What do I win..." Blaine paused and Kurt froze at the sound of his voice.

Kurt's back was turned, giving Blaine a perfect view of his scars. He could even see the muscles of his back twitch and tighten under his gaze. Kurt reached out and grabbed closet thing to him in the closet and wrapped it around himself like a blanket. The white fabric against his skin only made his blush seem darker. "Ever heard of knocking?" Kurt said with a bite.

"I did..." Blaine said meekly as he walked slowly towards Kurt.

Kurt had no comeback for that, the anger drained from his face. "Oh..." he turned away from fiddling with the laundry machine, it was extremely different than the machine back on his ship.

"Oh, let me." Blaine reached over and Kurt flinched away. "Actually do you mind if I wash something too?"

"You don't have one in your room?" Part of Kurt really wanted Blaine to leave, but the rest of him was begging for him to stay. Kurt pulled the fabric tighter around his chest.

"Well yeah, but it works better if you put more in it." Blaine shrugged.

"You know more about than me. Do whatever you want." Kurt backed away and sat on the little bench next to the end of the bed. He looked up to see Blaine taking off the v-neck shirt, his robe draped neatly over a chair. He wore a white, skin tight tank underneath. "What is it with you and the color white?"

"Hmm?" Blaine placed the shirt with Kurt's clothes and started the machine. "Oh umm it's not me. It's a ceremonial color. Senators and royalty are required to wear white for meetings and missions...which ends up being most of the time." Blaine shrugged, Kurt could see his muscles flex beneath his thin shirt. "The robe you've got is actually similar to the ceremonial robes I have to wear tomorrow." Blaine walked towards him. "Except that this one is traditionally worn by women."

Kurt looked down at the fabric draped across his torso. "Fashion has no gender." He clutched it tighter, hoping his clothes would be clean already.

"Kurt, I want to talk." Blaine sat next to him on the bench.

Kurt looked apprehensive and didn't meet his gaze. "About what?"

"Remember when you saw my arm...you said if I wanted to talk..." Blaine trailed off absently tracing his own scar.

Kurt let out a long breath. "Just ask me already."

Blaine's eye widened and he looked from Kurt to his hands clutching the robe. "How did..um can I..."

Kurt let go and the robe's smooth fabric rolled off him and crumpled to the floor. His heart was racing, Kurt had never let anyone look at his scars. Even Rory hadn't seen them all. Kurt watched Blaine from the corner of his eye, too afraid to look at meet his gaze.

Blaine's expression was full of compassion, and awe. He reached out a hand, but was afraid to touch. Kurt moved his body the last couple centimeters meeting his fingertips and Blaine gasped. The scars were cool to the touch, some unnaturally smooth, others raised and rough. Blaine traced the lines from his back to his ribs earning a gasp and shiver from Kurt.

"Sorry." Blaine pulled his hand away.

Kurt let out a breath. "No, it's ok. Just...I've never let anyone see before." Kurt finally met Blaine's eyes. The damn prince was dripping with compassion. He was about to ask how Kurt got them, when the machine dinged, their clothes were done.

Kurt jumped up and grabbed his shirt reveling in its warmth and glad to hid his scars.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of them." Blaine whispered.

Kurt stopped mid button. "Oh I'm not, I'd just prefer to hide my hideous back from the world." His sass was back.

"Hey." Blaine put his hand over Kurt's. "You," He put his face in front of Kurt's and looked up into his eyes. "Are beautiful." Blaine was close enough for his breath to ghost over Kurt's face.

Kurt glanced at Blaine lips, almost leaning forward. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Thanks." Kurt quickly backed away and finished getting dressed. "Isn't that feast thing soon? You probably need to get dressed." Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest.

"Right. Yeah." Blaine stood up, heart also pounding, and grabbed his robe.

"Here." Kurt held out the v-neck shirt. Blaine stared at it then looked up at Kurt.

"That's yours."

"Keep it." Kurt whispered and placed it in his hands. "Now if you don't mind, I'll like to make my hair look decent for this event. I'll see you by the couches." Kurt retreated into the bathroom and shut the door. He put his back to it and sighed heavily. That was too close.

Blaine wrapped the robe around himself and carefully folded the shirt with a smile. He left Kurt's room and headed to his own. Q and F1NN had joined Rory in the sitting room and they were helping him with the puzzle. Blaine nodded towards them and disappeared into his room.

00000

The feast was plentiful and glorious. Rory ate like he'd been starved his whole life, which unfortunately was pretty close to the truth. Kurt picked at his food and found himself practicing etiquette he thought he had forgotten. Rachel looked stunning in her tea length sleeveless dress and she basked in the attention of the rebel fleet. Music rang through the halls and they all sange and danced around the spacious rooms. By the end of the night all four of them wear dancing like crazy, droids included. F1NN eventually tripped and fell, but all in all everyone had a wonderful time.

00000

The next day the ceremony was held in an old abandoned temple. The Rebels had decorated it with banners of the Rebel logos.  
>Rachel, Kurt and Rory walked down the aisle surrounded by the Rebels fleet. Kurt and Rory were a bit nervous, but they gladly walked alongside Rachel. She was eating up the attention, thoroughly excited to be a part of something.<p>

Blaine stood at the top of the steps at the head of the temple, dressed in his ceremonial robes. Q and F1NN stood off to the side, polished and gleaming in the natural light. Beside them, Becky held open a box with three medals inside and General Sylvester handed each one to Blaine. He turned to each of them and placed a medal on Rachel, Rory, and Kurt's shoulders.

He let his fingers linger slightly as he fixed Kurt's lapel under the medal. Their eyes met and Kurt's noticed his borrowed V-neck peeking out from Blaine's robe. He smiled and Blaine gave a small smile back. They all turned towards the rows of Rebels and bowed as they erupted with cheer and applause. A faint, but noticeable blush crept across Kurt's pale cheeks he looked to Rory and they both shrugged with a smile. Tomorrow would have to wait, for today they had won.

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes the crossover for A New Hope. I hope you enjoyed reading. If I get enough positive reviews I'll continue crossing over with the next movie. Questions, comments, and casting speculation for the next movies are welcome in my tumblr ask box 8D<strong>


	5. The Empire Strikes Back: Part 1

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Star Wars/Glee crossover/fusion Story 2 Part 1**

**Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Glee and its characters belong to RIB and Fox. The rest of this weirdness belong to my brain.**

**Unbeta'd and most likely full of tense errors...because I have no beta. :/ I apologize in advance for nonsensicalness and I encourage you to call me out on any errors you may find.**

**This chapter is the first installment of The Empire Strikes Back**

* * *

><p>Despite their victory, the Rebels weren't out of the dark yet. Right after the celebration they had to quickly pack up and flee, for the Empire was already on their tail. The Rebels split up and fled to various safe settlements scattered throughout the galaxy. Although Kurt and Rory needed to leave, they somehow ended up traveling with both Rachel and Blaine on their Rebel missions. With the pressure of bounty hunters and the Empire, Kurt and Rory never got their chance to pay their debts. After months of running, the Rebels set up a new base on Hoth, a remote, barely inhabited, snow covered planet. Everything was finally settled and Kurt thought this would be the perfect time to leave. Little did they know, Lady Corcoran had sent thousands of remote probes out in space in order to find the Rebels' new base as well as the newest young Jedi.<p>

00000

One of the Imperial probes finally made its way to Hoth, landing like a small meteorite. A small robot emerged, sensors out, as it scanned the planet's surface.

00000

Rachel and Kurt, bundled up for the snow, rode around the icy terrain, each on their own Tauntauns, large, biped, snow lizards. Rachel had a knee length white coat, a fur lined hat, warm khaki pants and knee high white boots. Kurt wore a dark, fitted, fur-lined, hooded winter coat, grey pants, with light boots over them.

After a long patrol Rachel stopped at the sight of smoke. She removed her goggles and replaced them with electrobinoculars. She traced the smoke to where the probe had just landed. Rachel pushed her sleeve up so she could talk into her comlink.

**"**Star to Porcelain, Star to Porcelain. Do you read me?"

**"**Just because General Sylvester calls me that, doesn't mean you get to." Kurt grumbled through his own comlink."

Rachel ignored him. "I said, do you read me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Loud and clear as usual. Finish your patrol?"

**"**Yeah...I didn't pick up any life readings" Rachel kept starring at the smoke in the distance.

**"**Of course not. What could possibly survive on his ice cube of a planet."

**"**I though you liked snow?"

**"**Snow, yes. Running around in temperatures way below freezing, not so much. I've finished with my patrol and I am going back to base."

**"**Okay...I think a meteorite struck nearby. I'm gonna check it out before I head in."

**"**Suit yourself."

Rachel shut off the comlink and pulled her sleeve back down. Her Tauntaun started to get uneasy.

**"**Whoa there, girl. You alright?" Rachel patted the snow lizard's head.

Before Rachel could pull her goggles back on, a creature snuck up behind her, casting a huge shadow. Rachel gasped and grabbed for her pistol, but the monster was faster and knocked her out with a single blow. The monster was at least eleven feet tall, furry, and white. It grabbed Rachel's ankle and dragged off in the opposite direction of the base.

00000

Kurt rode back into the base into the hanger that held all the rebel ships including his own, Pav. Rebel troopers ran about the hanger unloading supplies and tending to the ships. Kurt jumped the Tauntaun with grace as one of the Rebels took its reigns and led it away. He pulled off his hood and goggles, shook his head, letting his hair fluff a little. He walked towards his ship, taking off his long gloves and dodged several more Rebel troopers and droids as they ran around. He stopped in front of the Millennium Warbler, where Rory was busy welding.

**"**Hey Rore, How's it going?" Kurt looked up at him.

Rory pulled off his hood, lifted his face mask and looked down at him. "Could use some help. You done with all that patrollin'?"

**"**Yeah. I'll be back in a minute." Kurt walked off towards the main command center.

Rory rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure..." and he went back to work.

The command center was even more crowded filled with commanders, droids, equipment, several military personal, and Prince Blaine. He was dressed in white, as usual, a hooded, down vest over a long sleeved jacket, with white pants, and almost silver, grey winter boots. Kurt didn't make eye contact, but Blaine watched him subtly as he walked straight over to General Sylvester.

**"**Porcelain?" She glanced up from her console.

Kurt ignored the name. "Scans were negative, General, but all the sensors are in place. They should tell us if anything living is even out there."

**"**What about Skywalker?"

Kurt shook his head. "Negative, last I heard she went to check out some meteor near her."

**"**Mmm..." Sylvester agreed and pointed at the radar screen. "Look at all this meteor activity. It's gonna be damn near impossible to spot any ships."

**"**I have to leave." Kurt blurts before he can stop himself.

General Sylvester looked up. "I'm sorry to hear that, Porcelain. Nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Blaine moved closer to hear the conversation better.

**"**Look," Kurt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not that I don't want to stay...I mean I told you about the price on my head. I've got to pay off Jabba before one of his lackeys kills me."

Blaine's face fell and he turned away.

General Sylvester put an arm on Kurt's shoulder. "I wish I could help, but a death mark's not something I can do much about. You're talented Porcelain. I hate to lose you."

Kurt forced a half smile. "Thanks, General Sylvester."

Becky walked over to their console. "General? You're needed."

**"**Be there in a sec, Becky." She nodded to Kurt, glanced at Blaine and followed Becky away from them.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a breath, he would have to walk past Blaine on his way out. He had tried to have this conversation so many times over the past few months, but they never had a chance to finish it properly. He walked to where Blaine was sitting with his back turned, half expecting Kurt not to say goodbye.

**"**I guess this is it, eh, Eyebrows?" Kurt put his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet.

Blaine turned around in his chair, and Kurt looked up only to be greeted with the hurt in Blaine's eyes.

**"**I guess so." Blaine tried hard to keep emotion out of his voice and he came off as cold and distant forcing Kurt's walls back up.

**"**Don't get all sentimental on my account." Kurt turned to leave. "So long, Blaine." Kurt muttered and quickly left the command center.

Blaine groaned in frustration and ran after him. "Kurt!" Emotion was back in his voice and Kurt could hear the worry.

Kurt stared at the ceiling, his fists clenching at his sides as he forced the tears away. He turned around, sarcastic barrier up and ready. "Yes, your highness?" Kurt half-bowed.

Blaine ignored his tone. "I thought you were going to stay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you about the price on my head or did the bounty hunters we ran into slip your mind?"

**"**You can't just leave Kurt. I...we need you here."

**"**We?" Kurt swallowed hoping for a sign of something more from Blaine.

Blaine thought for a moment, but nodded. "Yes. We. You're a talented fighter and leader. The Rebels could use a man like you." It wasn't a lie, Blaine told himself, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

**"**The Rebels could use..." Kurt shook his head and let out a dry laugh. "Well you tell your Rebels that they'll be down two men." Kurt turned around and practically ran down the corridor towards the main hanger.

00000

F1NN and Q were walking down another corridor towards the main hanger in a heated discussion.

Q beeped furiously. "I told you not to touch the temperature gauge! In fact, I told you not to touch any buttons on the thermal heater whatsoever, but do you listen? No."

**"**I was just trying to help. Prince Blaine's chamber was freezing."

**"**We are on an ice planet , it's supposed to be freezing!" Q was practically glowing red.

**"**Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" F1NN put his hands up in surrender.

**"**Ugh F1NN, come on!"

00000

A few minutes later, they entered the main hanger to find Kurt running around like a mad man, arguing with Rory.

**"**Rore! We are trying to leave, why are to taking this apart?" Kurt pointed at Rory's work and steam hissed out.

**"**You know what the cold does to the ship, it's not like we have to leave right this second. I figured you'd want to stay with...everyone a bit longer."

Kurt glared at him.

F1NN tried to get Kurt's attention, "Hey, um Kurt?"

Kurt was right next to Rory and whispered angrily in his ear. "I know what you are up to Rory. Do not try and play matchmaker." He raised his voice back to a normal level. "And put him back together. Now."

**"**Umm Kurt. Hey! Uh I...can we talk to you for a sec?" F1NN stood in Kurt's path.

**"**What?" It came out harsher and angrier than Kurt intended. "Sorry, what do you want?"

**"**Well umm Blaine's been trying to get a hold of you on the com-"

**"**I turned it off." Kurt crossed his arms. "He's just going to try and convince me to stay, and I, for one, am quite sick of it."

Q nudged F1NN. "Just tell him."

**"**Oh uh right, well Blaine's been wondering about Rachel, actually we're all kind of worried. She hasn't come back yet." F1NN looked to Kurt expectantly.

**"**What? I don't know where she is." Kurt shrugged.

**"**That's the thing...no one does." F1NN said solemnly.

**"**No one?" Kurt repeated. He glanced towards the entrance, it was getting dark and fast. Kurt anger and annoyance had now faded to worry and he ran over to a short officer with large curly hair. It took Kurt a minute to remember his name. "Hey! uh Jacob?"

F1NN followed Kurt, still trying to talk to him. "Hey wait what is-" Q reached out with her retractable arm and covered F1NN's mouth. 

Jacob turned to Kurt, surprised. "Yes?"

**"**Have you seen Rachel?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "Rachel? as in Rachel Skywalker?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No the other Rachel. Of course Rachel Skywalker!"

Jacob jumped back and shook his head. "No I haven't." At the of Kurt's anger Jacob offered another answer. "She might have come through a different entrance though."

Kurt groaned. "Is there any way you can check? It's almost nightfall and she could still be out there." 

F1NN finally managed to pull Q's arm away. "Kurt! Wait what's going on?"

Kurt was already running off towards the main entryway. 

Q beeped at F1NN. "I think Rachel's in trouble, F1NN. Come on we've got to do something." They followed after him

00000

Jacob ran over to Kurt as soon as he entered the main tunnel.

**"**Rachel hasn't come through any of the entrances, but she could have forgotten to check in."

Kurt shook his head, "Rachel? Forget to check in? Not very likely." Kurt glanced around, F1NN and Q were walking towards him. "Are any of the speeders ready?"

Jacob shook his head. "They aren't exactly meant for this kind of weather."

**"**Great. Guess I'll be going out on a Tauntaun." Kurt groaned. He really did not like the beasts.

**"**Kurt, wait!" F1NN caught up, almost tripping. "Q's been analyzing stuff and the temperature is dropping too fast."

**"**I don't leave people behind." With a swift jump Kurt mounted a Tauntaun and rode out into the freezing terrain. 

**"**But..."F1NN called but Kurt was gone. "You could die..." He turned to Q. "What do we do?"

Q stared out into the quickly darkening sky. "All we can do now is wait."

00000

Rachel hung from her ankles, a bit of blood frozen on her face. The groan of the monster echoed through the large ice cave. Rachel stirred, barely managing to open her eyes. She groaned and shivered realizing where she was. 

She twisted as best she could with her ankles frozen in the ceiling. All around her were the bones of dead animals and the ominous growls of the monster as it ate her Tauntaun. She pulled herself up to reach her ankles, digging and scratching at the ice, but it was no use. She dropped back to hanging and noticed her lightsaber, next to the rest of her gear well out of her reach. She stared at the saber then closed her eyes and reached for it. The saber started to shake and inch towards her, she could hear the creature approaching. 

At the last possible second, the saber flew into her hand and instinct took over. She cut herself loose from the ice, landed in an almost graceful heap on the snow, and quickly turned and sliced off the arm of the monster. Rachel had no time to think about harming animals as she ran out of the cave, the beast's howls of pain fading behind her. 

Rachel had no idea where she was, or where the base was. Everything was white, snowy, white and freezing. Her run soon turned to a walk and then to a miserable crawl through the cold snow before her. Eventually her strength gave and she couldn't move any longer.

00000

Kurt rushed around on his Tauntaun, trying to retrace Rachel's last steps. Every once and a while he'd stop and scan with his set of electrobinoculars, but so far he found nothing. 

00000

Back at the base, Q hovered by the main entrance, scanners out, at full range. F1NN walked up to her, solemn. "Q...I don't there there's anything we can do..." 

**"**We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Her hovering stuttered in the cold.

**"**Q, the cold is freezing my joints and effecting your hovering. Come on. We can watching the scanners in the main room."

Q reluctantly agreed and followed F1NN back inside, with one quick glance back at the entrance.

00000

Rory paced around the Millennium Warbler, while Blaine at chewing on his thumb, both of them glancing towards the entrance every couple seconds. F1NN and Q slowly make their way towards them from the entryway.

A young girl with a blonde ponytail quickly walked towards one of the officers in the room.

**"**Santana?"

An tan, slender officer, with black hair pulled back in a ponytail, turned around, her hard expression softening at the sight of the blonde and her solemn face. "What's wrong Brit?"

Brit glanced back at Blaine and Rory then to Santana. "The patrols are all in. They said there was no contact from Kurt or Rachel..."

**"**Uh Blaine?" F1NN watched his distant expression as they walked up to him. "Q's scanners didn't pick up anything, but her range isn't as strong as the main scanners. Maybe we should go watch them?"

Blaine stared off into the distance, and nodded, still lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't bear to lose either of them. Rory eventually stopped pacing and sat with Blaine letting him lean against him for comfort.

Santana and Brittany walked over to them. "Sorry, Blaine, but we can't do anything else tonight. We've gotta get the shield doors closed. Don't worry so much your lover'll be just fine. She's pretty tough."

Blaine wasn't functioning enough to correct her, on either accounts, he simply nodded again.

Santana turned to Brittany. "Tell them to close the door for me?"

Brittany nodded. "You want to come with me?" She held out her hand. Santana smiled, took it and they walked off.

Rory sighed next to Blaine and put an arm around him. "They'll be ok. They just have to be..."

Even though Blaine couldn't understand him, his tone, and arm were comforting.

Q beeped quickly with sadness and anger. "How can he say that? Their odds of survival are seven hundred and seventy five to one!"

F1NN turned to her quickly. "Don't say things like that! They will be fine!"

Rory and Blaine stare at the doors as they close, both desperately hoping, Kurt and Rachel are alright.

F1NN turned to them to offer comfort. "Don't worry guys. Kurt and Rachel are pretty clever humans, they'll be ok."

Q rolled her eyes at him in disagreement.

00000

Rachel was covered with a light layer of snow, lying face down, almost unconscious. A voice echoed in her head. "Rachel...Rachel..." She used what little strength she had to look up. She stared, it was Brad, he bluer, more transparent, but it was definitely Brad. 

She momentarily wondered if she was dead. "Brad?"

**"**Rachel. You need to go to the Dagobah system." His voiced echoed.

**"**What? Dagobah?"

**"**There you will learn from Yoda, my Jedi Master. Don't worry Rachel, help is on the way." His image faded but his voiced echoed one last time. "Remember. Yoda, Dagobah system." and he was gone.

**"**Brad...wait..." Rachel groaned weakly. She stared at the place Brad once stood, another figure slowly approached. It was Kurt, on his Tauntaun. Rachel barely registered his presence before her head collapsed back down to the ground.

**"**Rachel!" Kurt jumped off his Tauntaun and pulled Rachel into his lap. "Rachel! Come on! Don't you dare die on me!" He slapped her face lightly, but firmly. "Rachel give me a sign here!" He rubbed at her arms trying to warm her up. Kurt heard a soft thud and turned around to see his Tauntaun collapsed to the ground. "Oh lovely."

Kurt picked up Rachel and walked her over towards, his now dead, Tauntaun. Rachel twitched a bit in his grasp. "Stay with me, Rach."

Rachel began to mutter incoherently. "Brad...Brad..."

**"**Don't go joining him just yet, Rachel. You're still alive." He set her down next to the stomach of the Tauntaun

**"**Dagobah...Yoda."

**"**Okay...now you lost me." Kurt shook his head and used Rachel's lightsaber to cut the beast's stomach open. "Ugh, this is worse than the trash compacter." He did what he can about the Tauntaun's insides and then started to push Rachel inside. 

**"**She'd kill me, if she knew I was doing this." Kurt muttered. "But it'll keep you warm, till I can build the shelter." He gave a final push and Rachel was snugly wrapped in dead Tauntaun. "You know if you take away the smell, add a few buttons, you might have a nice coat." Kurt walked to the back of the Tauntaun and removed the shelter pack. "The things I do for you people." He muttered to himself, silently grateful, he had found Rachel alive.

00000

Blaine, Rory, Q and F1NN were the only ones left in the main control room. Blaine sat huddled in a blanket, near Rory, who was wearing more fur than usual. He how had a fur hat, a long sleeved fur jacket and fur gloves. Q was shut down in the corner, in order to keep her from worrying herself into a literal meltdown and F1NN paced around the main scan board in the center of the room.

**"**F1NN?" Blaine startled him out of his pacing.

**"**Hmm?"

**"**Can you come here and translate for me?" 

F1NN walked over and sat near Rory and Blaine and translated the necessary parts of the conversation.

**"**How long have you know them?" Blaine directed his question to Rory.

**"**Them? Well we met Rachel shortly before you did. Picked her up on Tatooine. I've known Kurt since we were kids...well since he was a kid. My kind age differently."

**"**Oh I know Rachel's life story. She sat me down and told it to me on one of our longer trips through space...I'm curious about Kurt."

Rory laughed and stretched, silencing a shiver. "Yeah. Kurt's a curious one alright, but his is not my story to tell."

Blaine looked a bit disappointed, but he understood. "Can you tell me how you met?"

Rory thought for a minute, "Yes, I s'pose I could." Rory took a breath wondering where to begin. "Well, I think it was about thirteen years ago...Kurt would have been eight. Now I don't want to reveal his past without his permission. He thinks I have a temper, but you should see his." 

Rory shook his head and Blaine managed a laugh. "I guess the most detail I can give you, is that he saved my life the day I met him. Some nasty Imperial guards were gettin' a bit too rough. They didn't like my kind, they couldn't understand my language. I could barely understand them, but Kurt knew my language. He could understand me. The guards were usin' some high tech electric weapon of theirs, takin' it a bit too far, when Kurt came to my rescue. He spoke to me in my native tongue and I was so relieved to have someone. I'd been a prisoner of sorts traveling with these Imperials before we landed on Kurt's home planet. It had been years since I had someone to talk to..." 

Rory cleared his throat. "Long story short he nursed me back to health as best he could, taught me his language. I'm still unable to speak it, but I can understand it just fine now. We got ahold of Pavarotti and we've been friends and copilots ever since." Rory purposely left out a slew of details, but even if Kurt wanted to talk about them, there were things in Rory's past that he preferred to forget, too.

Blaine nodded, "Kurt's got a big heart doesn't he?" 

It was only when Rory chuckled that Blaine realized he had said it out loud. "Yeah, it's still somewhere in there." Rory patted Blaine's knee and got up.

**"**Where are you going?" Blaine looked after him.

**"**I'm not used to just sitting around. I'm gonna work on Pav some more." Rory waved and left.

F1NN joined Q and powered down. Blaine eventually fell asleep leaning over the scanner. 

00000

At first light, a squad of speeders were dispatched to check the area. Santana was among the four pilots. She flew low and kept an eye on her scanners. A low beep went off a moment later. She spoke into her headset. "I think something's here. Could be Porcelain and Blabbermouth"

**"**Try to be professional over the com, Sandbags." General Sylvester snapped at her.

Santana rolled her eyes. "This is Snix. Kurt? Rachel? You out there?"

Static.

Santana continued flying towards the marker on her scanner.

**"**Nice of you to stop by Satan-Santana." Kurt's voice rang through the com an obvious smirk on his face. 

Santana spoke into her headset making sure to transmit back to the base as well as the other pilots. "Echo base, I found them. You can stop freaking out and come over to my location. I can't fit both their damn egos in my speeder."

Back at the base Blaine jumped with excitement and hugged Rory, as they heard the news. F1NN and Q were relieved and she finally stopped her hover pacing. 

00000

Another speeder accompanied Santana as they brought Rachel and Kurt back to the base. Rachel was immediately taken to the medical center, while Blaine and Rory rushed to greet them. 

Rory grabbed Kurt in a tight hug. "Ow, Rore. I'm fine." Kurt patted his arm and pulled free. "Thanks Santana." Kurt half saluted her. She smirked and nodded in reply, then was dragged off by Brittany who gave Kurt a smile before they disappeared. 

Blaine stood timidly behind Rory, unsure if it was okay to hug Kurt, especially since their last conversation didn't end well. They make eye contact. Blaine expression was apologetic, but also filled relief. He managed a small smile. Kurt glanced away, but couldn't help meeting Blaine's gaze again. He simply nodded.

00000

They all gathered in the medical room. Rachel was suspended in a tank to help with her hypothermia among other things. Blaine paced around the room while Kurt leaned against the wall calmly. Rory stood by his side trying to get Kurt to talk, but he was to busy watching Blaine.

**"**Do you think she'll be alright?" Blaine asked no one in particular. 

Kurt sighed, a bit jealous of how much Blaine seemed to care about Rachel. He felt a bit guilty especially since Rachel was currently unconscious, but he had been out there in the freezing cold too. In fact, he willingly went out to save Rachel, but no one had even thanked him. 

**"**You know he was just as worried about you, if not more, yesterday." Rory muttered in Kurt's ear. 

He stared at Rory in disbelief. "What?"

**"**She's awake!" Blaine interrupted their conversation. Rachel had finally opened her eyes and they prepared to remove her from the tank. Blaine rushed over and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Come on! She's awake!" Kurt let Blaine drag him into the recovery room, Rory trailed behind them.

00000

Rachel sat in a bed, blankets over her lap. She looked weak, and she had small bandages over the cuts on her face. F1NN and Q bursted into the room.

**"**Rachel! You're ok!" F1NN tried to hug her in her seated position. "Q and I were worried."

**"**Was not." Q huffed.

Rachel laughed at them.

**"**Rachel!" Blaine rushed in. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel sighed a bit. "I'm alive. Thanks to Kurt, here." Rachel turned to face Kurt, who had looked over at the mention of his name. "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "That's two you owe, me now."

Rachel laughed. 

**"**I know we should make sure she's better, but if you want to leave we should get the ship ready." Rory said quietly to Kurt.

He turned to Rachel. "Rory here hopes you're feeling better too. We're gonna check on Pav. I seem to remember trying to leave yesterday." Kurt gave Rachel a one handed hug and left with Rory. 

Blaine settled himself on a chair by Rachel's bedside, staring at the empty doorway.

**"**Blaine?"

**"**Hmm?" He turned back to Rachel.

**"**Were you really that worried?"

Blaine nodded and took her hands. It was weird. He felt like he had an odd connection with her, different than his connection with Kurt. "Of course I was. You could have died out there."

**"**So you really care about me?" Rachel's eyes lit up. She had felt the strange connection too ever since, she saw his message on Q's projection. 

Blaine laughed. "Of course Rachel." Suddenly their faces were really close and Rachel was staring at him then his lips. "Oh no." Blaine thought. 

00000

Meanwhile Kurt just got news that he couldn't leave. "No good deed goes unpunished." He muttered to himself. General Sylvester had decided that no ships were allowed to leave the entire system until the energy shields could be activated. Kurt and Rory made their way back to the recovery room to tell the rest of the gang they'd be staying for a while longer. Kurt heard Blaine's voice as he approached, "Of course Rachel."

Before Blaine could pull away Rachel squeezed his hands and closed the space between them with a kiss. F1NN and Q stared in shock, neither of them able to move to leave.

Kurt stopped in his tracks in the doorway and stared. Blaine's eyes were open wide in shock and he met Kurt's hurt gaze in the split second of horrible timing that Rachel chose to kiss him. From Kurt's point of view Blaine had just said "Of course" and now he was kissing Rachel. The small hope Kurt had about his chances with Blaine disappeared. 

Blaine stared at Kurt in horror, not because he saw, but because Rachel was assaulting his mouth. He practically shoved her as he stood up and backed away from her. When he looked back up Kurt was gone. 

Kurt ran right into Rory. 

**"**Hey, whoa, what happened?" 

Kurt's eyes were near tears, his jaw clenched and his fists shaking at his sides. He shook his head. "Nothing." he managed through gritted teeth. 

**"**Kurt!" Blaine voice echoed through the corridor.

Kurt groaned and pushed passed Rory. "Tell him I'm busy or make something up I don't want to talk to him right now."

**"**You do realize he can't understand me?"

Kurt waved his arms in annoyance. "I don't care. Whatever!" He stalked off towards nowhere in particular. 

**"**Have you seen Ku-" Blaine's voice was cut off by the alarm. 

Becky's voice echoed through the base. "HQ personal report to command center." Her voice continued with commands as Blaine tried to talk to Rory.

**"**Rory, where's Kurt?" 

Rory shook his head and motioned for Blaine to follow him. They were needed in the command center.

General Sylvester was waiting for them at a console screen, F1NN and Q were already inside. 

**"**What's going on?" Blaine walked over and looked at the screen, Rory at his side.

**"**Our sensors picked up something outside zone eleven, its moving slowly towards us." General Sylvester traced its path with her finger.

Brittany looked up from her own control screen. "Scans say it's metal."

**"**Then it's not what attacked Rachel..." Blaine thought for a moment.

**"**Is it a droid or a speeder?" F1NN offered.

**"**Wait!" Brittany put her hands to her headphones. "It's talking...it's really quiet though." She hit a switch and the faint static hummed through the control room. They all turned to F1NN.

He listened for a moment then shrugged. "I've never heard a language like that. It's not even close to any of our codes."

General Sylvester groaned. "It's probably Imperial." She shut off the audio. 

Rory muttered to F1NN and quickly left. 

**"**He's gonna go get Kurt and check it out."

General Sylvester nodded and spoke in her com to Becky. "Send two speeders to accompany Captain Solo and Rory."

**"**Roger that."

00000

The little Imperial probe droid flew around the icy tundra. Kurt and Rory each hid behind a ledge on either side of the droid, watching it. It raised it's antenna to send another signal. Rory yelled to distract it and the droid fired at him, but the blasts hit the icy ledge. From behind the droid, Kurt jumped out and fired two precise shots, then hid behind his ledge as the droid exploded. 

Kurt spoke into his com, "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

**"**What happened?" Blaine's voice rang through.

**"**What was it?" General Sylvester spoke as well.

Kurt pointedly ignored Blaine. "It was some sort of droid. I only shot it twice, to disarm it. Must have self destructed. 

**"**Just as I thought, Imperial Probe droid." General Sylvester groaned.

**"**It sent out a signal before it blew up. Chances are, the Empire is already on its way." Kurt sighed and looked at Rory. "This never ends."

Back in the station, Genera Sylvester gave Becky the orders for evacuation. Luckily they hadn't finished all of the unpacking and the Rebels quickly prepared to leave their base, yet again.

00000

Lady Corcoran had reassembled an Imperial fleet, complete with new Star Destroyers and short range fighters. She walked through the main control room, her mere presence caused the crew to look up from their controls. She continued towards the main window and stopped to look out into space. A dark skinned, blonde woman and a shorter light haired, fair skinned general approached her. 

**"**Admiral Hitchens." Commander St. James stood from his controls to get the admiral's attention. 

She stopped in her tracks. "Yes? Commander?"

He looked at the screen then back to her. "We might have something, ma'am. One of the droids sent a fragment of the code, from the..." He looked back to the controls again. "Hoth system. It's not much, but it's the only lead we've got."

Irritated, she crossed her arms. "Lead? There are thousands of those damn droids searching every inch of this galaxy. A lead is not good enough. We need proof."

**"**The scans showed life readings, is that proof enough?" St. James tried hard to keep his tone professional. "Ma'am." he quickly added.

**"**Humans aren't the only life forms in the galaxy, Commander. It could have picked up any number of other things." She shook her head.

**"**But the Hoth system is known for having little to no life. What are the chances the droid found the one bit of life on the planet?"

Lady Corcoran quickly strode over to the console, startling the nearby officers. "I hear you found something?"

St. James smiled a bit, "Yes, my lady." He turned to the screen to reveal the short video captured by the droid, a perfect view of the Rebel Base. "The droid sent us this, shortly before it's transmission was interrupted." 

Lady Corcoran stared at it intently. "That's it, That's the Rebel Base." She spoke with confidence and finality but Admiral Hitchens dared to question her.

**"**Even if it the signal means human life, who says that it's the rebels? It could be thieves, smugglers, criminals-"

**"**That." Lady Corcoran leaned in close to Admiral Hitchens face, her defiant expression faltered immediately. "is the system. I am sure of it and on top of that I know that young Jedi, Skywalker, is with them." She quickly turned to the chipper general next to Hitchens. "General Denham, prepare your squad." 

**"**Yes, my lady." General Denham practically skipped away.

Lady Corcoran turned to Commander St. James. "Commander, set our course for the Hoth system." She did not wait for a reply and flew out of the room.

00000

Back at on Hoth, General Sylvester, and Becky sent orders over the loudspeaker, directing the Cheerios and other fighters to their stations as others prepared to evacuate. An alarmed continued to blare throughout the base, forcing everyone to rush around like crazy. In the middle of all the chaos, amongst the rows of armored speeders Kurt sat on top of the Millennium Warbler, doing some last minute repairs. 

Kurt sighed and spoke into a com. "Okay Rory try it now."

From the cockpit Rory started Pav up. The part Kurt was working on sparked a minor explosion, releasing smoke all around him.

**"**Turn it off! Holy...Turn it off, Rory, OFF!" Kurt practically shrieked at him.

**"**Okay, Okay, Okay!" Rory shut it off, but the part continued to smoke.

00000

Rachel stared at the bland walls of the recovery room, replaying what had happened with Blaine. She shuddered. She felt a connection with him, but kissing him was just awkward and felt wrong somehow. It was almost like kissing a brother. She shook the thought from her head, she knew she was an only child. 

She jumped up from the bed and gathered her things, donning the uniform the Cheerios had given her from their last mission. A medical droid stopped her as she tried to leave.

**"**You are still not at full health, you should rest. It will take some time before they can evacuate your ship."

Rachel shook her head but smiled at the concern. "I'll be fine, besides, I plan on helping with the fight, I'm sure those ships are available."

**"**Take care, miss." The robot offered as Rachel ran out of the room.

**"**Thank you!" She yelled back as she ran through the corridors.

00000

Rachel finally made it to the main hangar, pilots, gunners and droids still scurried about. She made for a speeder right near Pav. Kurt and Rory worked on the piece that had finally stopped smoking. 

**"**Rory," He looked up from his work from the underside of the part Kurt was working on. "Take care of yourselves, okay? I'll miss you." She smiled and Rory pulled her into a hug. She walked toward her speeder and glanced up at Kurt who was having a heated discussion with a random repair droid. 

**"**Kurt?"

He turned, still a little miffed from the kiss, but it's not Rachel's fault Blaine chose her. "You okay to fly?" Kurt eyed her Cheerios flight suit.

**"**Yeah, I've got to do my part." Rachel nodded. There was an awkward silence as Rachel hoped Kurt would suddenly decide to join their cause.

**"**Don't get into to much trouble without me." Kurt smirked.

Rachel let out a laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it." She waved and ran off to the speeders.

00000

General Sylvester rushed about the main control room as the alarms blared throughout the base.

**"**General Sylvester!" Santana called from her station. "There's a fleet of Star Destroyers coming towards us."

**"**Where?" She demanded.

**"**Sector four." Brittany piped up from her station. 

**"**Reroute power to the shields. We've got to buy the transports some time." General Sylvester turned to leave, Becky on her tail.

Brittany leaned to Santana, "I don't know how to do that."

Santana smiled fondly and redirected the power herself, then opened the general com for the base. "Prepare for ground assault."

00000

Lady Corcoran sat, meditating in her chambers, her back to the door. General Denham walked through the open door cautiously, afraid to disturb her concentration. 

**"**What do you want, Denham?" Her voice startled the General.

**"**I-" His voice squeaked and her cleared his throat. "The fleet has arrived, but scans show an energy field already up in the Hoth system. It's quite strong, ma'am."

Lady Corcoran sighed and turned to face him, "Damn Hitchens came out of light speed to close."

**"**She...um thought the element of surprise would-"

**"**That woman's clever ideas are as bright as she is. Prepare for a surface attack."

**"**Yes, my lady." Denham nodded and quickly left.

Lady Corcoran let out an annoyed sigh as she contacted Admiral Hitchens on her view screen.

Both Hitchens and St. James turn at the call.

**"**Ah Lady Corcoran, we've just exited light speed and-" Hitchens clutched at her neck as she began to choke. 

Lady Corcoran fumed. "I tire of your sass, Admiral. You have failed me for the last time." **  
><strong>Hitchens backed away from the screen gagging.

**"**St. James?" Lady Corcoran's voice was neutral once again.

He took a confident step forward. "Yes, my lady?"

**"**Prepare your troops for a ground assault. No one escapes that system."

**"**My troops, my lady?" The young commander's face lit up.

**"**Yes." Hitchens fell ungracefully to the ground. "Congratulations, St. James. You've made Admiral. I trust you won't let me down."

**"**Thank you, my lady. I won't." Admiral St. James nodded, smirking down at Hitchens' lifeless body. "Clean this up will you?" He signaled to the others as the Lady Corcoran ended the transmission.

00000

A group of Cheerios, and rebel pilots surrounded Blaine in a circle. His confidence and authority overpowered just how tiny standing amongst them. 

**"**All troops will assemble at the north entrance. Transports are to leave as soon as they are loaded. Two fighters per speeder. The shield can only be opened for a short time, so keep close to your transports." 

**"**Hold up. Two fighters against a Destroyer? Are you insane?" Santana interrupted. 

Blaine continued slightly louder than before. "The ion cannons here on our ground defense will take out enemy ships in your flight path. Once you get past the shield, head straight for the rendezvous point. Understood?"

The pilots agreed.

**"**Good luck."

**"**We're gonna need it." Santana muttered under her breath to Brittany.

**"**To your stations! Let's go, go go!" Becky called and the pilots quickly dispersed.

00000**  
><strong>Blaine and Becky made their way back to the commander center to meet up with General Sylvester. 

**"**They're gonna go after the power generators. Becky, check on the troops." 

Becky walked off to her own stations, talking on her headset.

**"**How do you know?" Blaine stared at the floor plan of the base.

**"**Because that's exactly what I would do." General Sylvester said without looking up. "Prepare to open the shield."

The speeders and their transports began leaving the planet, the the imperial troops quickly pick up their signal. 

**"**Cannon at the ready?" General Sylvester turned to the cannon operator, she nodded. "Fire."

The rebel's ion canon quickly took out the first imperial ship, granting the first set of rebels safe passage.

Becky's voice echoed through the base. "First transport is safely away."

The remaining rebels cheer as they all prepare to leave the planet. Rachel finally makes her way to her speeder. Her partner and gunner is already settled, eager to get into battle. 

**"**How are you feeling, Miss Skywalker?"

**"**Miss Skywalker..." Rachel laughed. "You can call be Rachel, and I feel wonderful, how about you Harmony?"

**"**Ready to just about take on the Empire, myself."

Rachel smiled. "I know the feeling."

Their ship soon took of to join the other fighters out in Hoth's icy terrain.

00000

The ground fighters hurry to their positions and the rebel lookout scans the ice before them. In his electrobinoculars he suddenly saw a giant Imperial snowwalker, a giant four-legged mechanical beast coming right for them. He continued to scan and found more and more of them, armed with guns ready to destroy their rebel base. The young rebel spoke quickly into his comlink. "Echo Station Three-T-Eight."

The officers voice echoes throughout the rebel base, as the ice collapses.

**"**We have spotted Imperial walkers. I repeat. We have spotted Imperial Walkers."

The Rebels that weren't running before, clamored about the base. More and more fighters and pilots raced to the speeders.

The Rebels' handguns were no match for Imperial walkers fire power. Explosions surrounded the Rebel troops as the speeders flew to their aid.

Rachel led her small group of fight speeders towards the Imperial walkers, expertly flying while her gunner attacked. Despite the talents of the group, the speeders did little damage to the giant machines. The walkers effortlessly took out ground cannons and the Rebel troops.

Rachel thought quickly and spoke to her team. "There's no way our blasters will get through their armor. Use harpoons and tow cables. Aim for their legs. Let's see if we can trip these guys."

She continued flying, maneuvering around the walker blasts. More and more rebels are gunned down and their bigger weapons have been exploded. After a long round of fire, the back of Rachel's ship is hit, killing her gunner. She has no time for sadness as she continues fighting this losing battle. 

00000

Within one of the walkers, General Denham and his pilots watch the smoke rise from the Rebel base. He sends a short message to Lady Corcoran.

**"**We've reached the main power generator, we'll have the shield down in no time. You may prepare your landing."

00000

Without her gunner Rachel had no way of using her harpoon, she quickly called another speeder. "Star to Snix. Do you copy."

**"**Loud and clear as usual." Santana called through the com.

**"**Lost my gunner. You guys will have to make the shot. I'll cover for you. Follow my lead."

Santana rolled her eyes, but followed the orders nonetheless. "Ready Brit?" She called back to her gunner.

They fly around one of the walkers, Santana right behind Rachel. **  
><strong>**"**Steady..." Rachel called.

They pass right by the walker's legs. "Now, Brit!"

Brittany quickly launched the harpoon and it latched on to one of the walker's legs. While still covering her ship, Rachel and Santana fly around the walker's legs several times.

**"**Cable out. Let's go!" Brittany yelled and they flew off as the walker tripped, fell and ultimately exploded.

00000

While the battle outside took a turn for good, the command center was not holding up so well. Large chunks of ice were falling as the explosions shook the base. Their ice-made hideout was crumbling to pieces before them. General Sylvester and Blaine took once last look at the screens. An explosion boomed around them and F1NN, who had just walked in, fell flat on his face with a groan.

**"**We can protect two transports at a time." General Sylvester turned to Blaine.

**"**We don't have a choice, the base is not going to last much longer. We need to evacuate now."

General Sylvester sighed in defeat and nodded towards Becky.

Becky spoke into her headset, "Evacuate all remaining personal. I repeat. Everyone get to a transport, the base is collapsing."

As F1NN finally managed to get up, another explosion shook the base and her fell again. "I hate ice."

00000

Kurt and Rory were working double time on Pav, the roof to the main hangar was about two explosions away from collapsing on them.

Kurt turns just in time to see Rory put a piece in wrong. "No, no, no!" Kurt jumps down to where Rory is working. Rory can tell Kurt is bordering on hysterical. "This one goes here and that one goes there!" Kurt grabs the parts from Rory. "Ugh never mind. I'll do it! You fix that!" He pointed to the open part he had previously been working on. 

Rory grumbled to himself.

Down on the ground F1NN scrambled after Q towards Rachel's X-wing fighter. "Q! Wait!" he managed to catch himself before falling. 

Q turned towards him before flying up to her place in Rachel's ship. "What."

**"**I umm. Take care of...Rachel ok?" F1NN mumbled.

Q rolled her digital eyes.

**"**And Q?"

**"**What, F1NN?" Q hovered above the ship.

**"**Take care of yourself too."

Q settled into the fighter and F1NN stood by it awkwardly.

**"**F1NN" Q beeped.

**"**Yeah?" He sounded a little too hopeful.

**"**Unless you want your circuits to freeze you here, you had better find transport off of here. I suggest you find Blaine."

**"**Oh. Right." F1NN waved at her once more and left.

00000

The walkers continued their ruthless assault on the base, despite their disadvantage the Rebel ground troops still continued to fight back. Almost all of their strong weapons are gone or out of ammo.

Within the walker cockpit, General Denham contacts his troops. "Prepare for ground assault. Target the main generator."

Rachel, Santana and Brittany were among the few fighters left. Another fighter near Rachel explodes, the impact sending her and her ship crashing into the ground.

**"**You okay, Hobbit?" Santana's voice came distorted through the ship.

**"**Still alive, get back to you later." Rachel said quickly. An Imperial walked what coming straight at her, her ship directly in it's path. She grabbed her saber and leaped from the ship as the walker's foot crushed it to bits. 

00000

Kurt and Rory are close to finishing up with Pav when a huge explosion shakes the room. "Oh that's not a good sound." Kurt looked up as a chunk of the ceiling fell right near the ship. Hushed and worried voices echo beneath him.

**"**Hey what's going on?" Kurt called down to the few workers left.

**"**The command center has been hit. I suggest you get out of here as quickly as possible." An officer called back, then left towards the last of the transports.

**"**Command center." Kurt whispered, then dropped his tools. "Blaine."

**"**Kurt!" Rory yelled.

**"**Finish without me!" Kurt was barely audible as he raced out of the main hangar. 

His footsteps echoed through the quiet and empty corridors of the base, chunks of ice falling with each explosion. Pipes were broken the walls and cracked, another hit rocks the ground and Kurt grabbed the wall to stay upright. There's hot steam coming from the direction of the command center. "Blaine." He whispered.

Kurt ran towards the steam flailing his hands around to keep it from burning his skin. The command center was covered in chunks of ice, computers, stations and everything he can see broken to pieces. Some of the broken wires spark every once and a while, causing Kurt to flinch. "No time for that." He mutters. 

**"**Blaine?" Kurt called out louder and far more worried than he expected.

Blaine grunted and pushed a barrier away, revealing several stations and officers still intact.

**"**Kurt? You're still here?" Blaine turned and hid at the blush creeping up his cheeks. That came out for more hopeful than he intended.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Heard command center was hit. I'll be on my way soon enough. This place is in pieces. What are you still doing here?"

F1NN walked up behind Blaine. "Yeah...we should go. Can we go? There's only one transport left."

Blaine turned to the officer. "Send all remaining troops to the south to protect the fighters."

Another explosion breaks more parts of the commander, a large spark from the computer sent Kurt jumping forward while F1NN tripped, knocking Blaine towards Kurt. Kurt caught Blaine instinctively and neither moved as Becky's voice echoed through the base.

**"**Imperial Troops have entered the base. I repeat Imperial Troops have entered the base."

Kurt finally realized Blaine was in his arms. Up close Kurt could see just how worn and exhausted Blaine looked despite how strong he made himself sound. Kurt knew this was his only chance so he grabbed him around the waist and began pulling him towards the corridor. "Come on. Time to go."

Blaine tried to ignore Kurt's strong grip and turned back to the officers. "Give the evacuation signal again. Get yourself out of here." He turned back to Kurt who was now half carrying him. "I can walk."

**"**Didn't say you couldn't." Kurt continued dragging Blaine with him.

**"**Kurt. Put me down." Blaine said, clearly annoyed.

**"**You're just going to go back to your princely duties and I'll never hear the end of it if Rachel finds out I left you here to freeze."

Blaine flinched at the mention of Rachel. He still hadn't had a chance to explain to talk to Kurt about it. "Kurt. About Rachel..."

F1NN stumbled into them. "Wait! Don't leave me here!"

00000

The rebel troops finally retreated in defeat, running across the icy tundra, passed the burning heaps of metal. Rachel quickly chased after the walker than nearly crushed her, firing her harpoon towards the metal hull. She pulled herself up towards it and used her lightsaber to cut open a small hatch. She ripped one of the mines from her belt and threw it into the hull quickly releasing the harpoon cable. She fell to the ground with a thump and watched the walker take two steps before exploding.

General Denham continued his assault on his path to the generators. "Are we in range?"

**"**Yes, General." A pilot answers.

Denham pulled the scanner down from the ceiling and locked on to the target. "Maximum fire power." 

As the last of the rebels ran towards the base, General Denham fired at the generator sending a series of explosions through the base.

00000

Kurt, now holding Blaine's hand, ran through the halls, F1NN stumbling and clanking behind them. The reaction from the explosion finally reached where they are, shaking the base worse than before. Kurt yanked Blaine close and pinned him to the ground, shielding him from the immanent cave in. Kurt grunted in pain as a chunk of ice bounced off his back. Before Blaine could say anything Kurt turned to look at their path. It was blocked by a stack of ice and bits of the wall. 

**"**Kurt-"

**"**Transport, this is Solo. Take off as soon as you can. There was a cave in. I'll take the prince out on Pav." Kurt spoke quickly into his comlink. Kurt turned back to Blaine who was still on the ground. Without a word he took his hand, pulled him up and ran back the way they came.

F1NN finally caught up, but now they were running the other way. "Hey, wait. The transport is this way..." F1NN turned to follow them. "Wait for me!"

00000

Yet another explosion and Imperial troops stampeded through the base, Lady Corcoran on their heels. She walked flawlessly through the base despite the explosions and began her search for Skywalker.

00000

Kurt pulled Blaine through the crumbling corridors, avoiding falling ice, occasionally taking a hit, if it mean Blaine didn't get hurt. They finally made it to the entrance to hangar, Kurt pushed Blaine in first and ran in after him. As F1NN approached the door it closed. 

**"**Guys! Wait! Kurt? Blaine?" F1NN slumped against. "I swear my metal must be unlucky."

Kurt reopened the door causing F1NN to topple over. "F1NN! Good lord, you need to get your balance fixed or something." Kurt pulled him up and towards Pav.

Rory had been pacing so long there was a well worn path on the ground. When he finally heard someone coming. "Kurt?" 

**"**Get him started Rore! We don't have much time."

**"**We?" Rory then saw Blaine and F1NN trailing after them. Smirking, Rory runs up the ship's ramp towards the cockpit, Kurt and Blaine not far behind. 

**"**Wait!" F1NN tripped. 

Kurt ran back down the ramp and pulled F1NN into the ship. "Come on, you big klutz."

00000

Lady Corcoran continued calmly waling through the collapsing base, avoiding ice before it even fell. Soon she was in view of the Millennium Warbler. A large explosion breaks the rest of the ice ceiling, landing on the ship.

Inside Kurt and Rory run from control panel to the gauges to the cockpit. 

**"**Rory, try now!"

**"**Still nothin'"

Blaine walked up behind Kurt. "Can I help?"

**"**Not unless you want to go outside and push." Kurt quipped and ran back to the control panel.

**"**Uh Kurt...Kurt." F1NN tried to speak, but a death glare from Kurt shut him up quickly.

**"**Hmm..." Kurt ran back to the cockpit flipping more switches, Blaine not far behind.

**"**Not that I don't like the ship, because I do...but does Pav have it in him to even make it past that blockade." 

**"Pav's** got a few surprises left in him, sweetheart." Kurt was too focused to notice the pet name or Blaine blush.

Blaine turned to make sure Kurt couldn't see, and he stared out the window to see stormtroopers filling the hangar.

Kurt flipped a couples switches then settled in the pilot's chair. "I suggest you strap in." 

**"**Kurt! They're gonna shoot!" Blaine braced for impact, but a sensor gun appeared on Pav and took out the troopers in a flash of laser fire.

Rory ran into the cockpit. "Status is the same. Any luck in here?"

Kurt shook his head. "Come on baby. You can do it."

Within seconds Pav started to power up. "See? Told you." Kurt smirked back at Blaine, who just fondly rolled his eyes. "Let's go!"

Rory and Kurt now in sync finally get Pav to take off. They fly quickly out the hole in the hangar roof, just as Lady Corcoran approached. Pav flew over the battlefield, Rachel included. She looked up at the ship and smiled as she made her way to Q and her X-wing.

**"**Hey Q! Ready for takeoff?"

Q beeped in agreement.

Santana and Brittany enter the only two-man X-wing. "Nice to see you're alive, see you at the rendezvous." Santana saluted her and they took off. 

**"**Rachel we don't have all day!" Q beeped impatiently.

**"**Alright, alright. I'm coming." Rachel strapped herself in. "Let's get out of here."

They make it safely off the planet but Q is still uneasy.

**"**This isn't the right course Rachel, the rendezvous is the other way." Q's translation typed onto Rachel's screen.

**"**I know. I'm setting a different course."

**"**So we're not going to meet up with the others?" 

**"**Not yet, there's something I have to do." 

**"**What? You're serious?" Q beeped in disbelief.

**"**We're going to the Dagobah system. Don't worry Q, we'll see everyone soon enough."

Q let out a annoyed hum, but let Rachel continue her strange quest.

00000

Unlike

Rachel, Kurt and the other were quickly spotted and chased by Imperials. With a Destroyer and imperial fighters on their tail, hope was dim for the rebel group. Kurt and Rory flew Pav as fast as they could, but only trouble lay before them.

Kurt was swiveling in his chair checking scanners, flipping switches, flying, but his thought process was interrupted by Rory's yell.

**"**Kurt! Star Destroyers at 12 o'clock."

**"**I know! I saw them." Kurt turned again to flip another switch.

**"**Saw what?" Blaine asked wearily.

**"**Two Star Destroyers. Headed right for us. No big deal. We've been through worse." 

**"**Really? When?" Rory said.

F1NN stumbled his way into the cockpit, "Umm Kurt. If I could just."

**"**F1NN, so help me, I will shut you off if you break my concentration one more time!" Kurt turned to Blaine. "Please get him to stop talking." Kurt sent another death glare to F1NN then turned to Rory. "Shield?"

**"**Not gonna last long." Rory muttered as he flipped the switch.

**"**Well we'll just have to out maneuver them." 

Kurt took full control of flying, leaving Rory to the rest. He waited til the last moment then took a nose dive between the Destroyers, setting them on a collision course. While the Destroyers worried about that, the Imperial fighters chased after Pav.

**"**We've got to jump to light speed and fast." Kurt steered the ship away from a set of blasts, tipping F1NN over...again.

**"**Light speed? Wait a sec!" F1NN reached to get up and Blaine helped him to his feet.

**"**We've not much time, they're gettin' closer." Rory did what he could to route power to the shields. 

**"**Yeah, yeah. Light speed will take care that. Ready?" Kurt pulled the lever.

**"**...wasn't something supposed to happen?" Blaine mumbled.

**"**We're in trouble." Kurt tried again, but nothing happened.

**"**I was trying to tell you! I was talking to the ships computer...the hyperdrive...uh thing is damaged, We can get to light speed."

**"**Oh we are in trouble." Blaine repeated.

Several blasted from the Imperials shake the ship. 

**"**The shield's not gonna last much longer, Kurt." 

**"**Blaine. You stay here, let us know if anything changes." Kurt and Rory stood to leave.

**"**What! I don't know how to fly this ship!"

**"**It's autopilot sweetheart." Kurt smirked and left with Rory to repair what they could.

Blaine flushed, then shook his head. No, Kurt's just being...Kurt. High stress situation, no reason to look into anything. Blaine sighed, and diverted his attention to the scanners and the window.

Kurt opened and panel and carefully climbed in and sat himself on a large sturdy pipe, examining the damage. He quickly spotted it, down at the bottom, past a ton of wires and pipes, was the problem. It would take some contortion on his part to reach the necessary wires and bolts. Lucky for him, he was flexible and strong, but another small hit from the asteroids and Kurt fell backwards into the depths of the ship. Rory reached in and caught him.

**"**Thanks." Kurt wrapped his arms around the pipe, his legs dangling dangerously close to the delicate parts of the ship's underbelly. A set of quiet alarms sounded in the ship.

**"**Ugh Rory, that's not good, take care of that."

**"**What about you?" 

**"**His highness can help me out."

Rory grabbed the tools he needed and Kurt positioned himself back on the pipe.

**"**Hey Eyebrows!" he yelled.

Blaine grumbled and poked his head out from the cockpit. "What?"

**"**Get in here I need your help."

Desperate to contribute Blaine ran toward Kurt's voice. He stared down at the maze of wires and metal below Kurt. "Uhh What do you need?"

Kurt laughed. "You're just here to hand me tools while I try to fix one damn wire, that's not supposed to be able to come out."

Blaine leaned over the open panel. "Which one?"

Kurt pulled gloves onto his hands, then pointed. "See that one down there? It's bright red and unplugged."

Blaine stared at him. "Kurt. That's all the way at the bottom, literally. How are you going to fix this mid-flight?"

**"**Like this." Kurt carefully flipped himself so he was hanging on the pipe by his knees and wrapped his arms around the large vertical pipe that ran to the bottom of the ship. "Now just hand me the tools when I say so okay?" He straightened his legs slowly above him as he lowered himself down. 

**"**Kurt..." Blaine just stared. It was like gravity didn't even matter, Kurt was crawling down the pipe upside down using only his arms. Kurt slowly and carefully locked his legs around the pipe and reached a hand backwards.

**"**Okay Blaine," Kurt's voice was a bit strained as he put all of his weight on the rest of his body. Blaine had to lean into the pit to reach Kurt's hand, but gave him the tools. "Grab my legs." Kurt shifted his weight and arched his back to reach the wire.

**"**What?"

**"**I may be strong, but I'm hanging upside in a sensitive part of my ship, while we are being chased through space by imperial troops, so forgive me if I need some extra support."

Blaine let out a sigh. "No, sorry, just..." Blaine leaned forward and held onto Kurt's legs trying to look anywhere but at him.

Kurt repaired the wire quickly and Blaine helped him out of the pit. Something big hit Pav with a thump, causing the whole ship to lurch worse than before. Kurt tripped his last step out of the pits and fell onto Blaine.

Kurt pushed himself up, his hands on either side of Blaine. "That was not from a blast. What the hell is going on out there?" 

Blaine stared up at Kurt, his neck and chest inches from his own. He tried to get up, but his movements would only bring them closer. "Kurt? You-" Blaine lost his words as Kurt turned back and met his gaze. Their faces were far too close to each other. Blaine could feel Kurt's breath on his face, his eyes were much more intense up close. Not just blue, but like tiny swirling galaxies filled with too many emotions for Blaine to place. Kurt's gaze hardened.

**"**Blaine." Kurt said firmly.

**"**I...umm. Maybe it's asteroids?" Blaine managed. "Let's go." Both of them got up and scrambled to the cockpit, Rory already in his seat.

Kurt stared out the window, Blaine was right: asteroids, in fact, it was a whole field of them. He turned to Rory. "Remember our first chase?" 

Rory turned to him confused. "What..I..Oh!" Realization covered his face. "Ready when you are."

**"**We are not going in there are we?" F1NN yelped. 

**"**Only a crazy person would follow us." Kurt answered.

**"**Only a crazy person would fly into one." Blaine muttered.

**"**Chances of not dying is like a million to one!" F1NN grabbed a chair for support.

**"**Never tell me the odds, even if they are fake. When it comes down to it, it's our flying versus theirs and those troopers aren't known for their pilot skills."

As if rehearsed, Rory and Kurt fly expertly around the asteroids, causing the Imperial fighters to run into them. They flew further and further into the field searching for a bigger one to land on.

**"**Why are you flying closer to them! You're going to get us killed!" Blaine clutched his seat.

**"**I've kept you alive so far, your highness, so I suggest you shut up and let me focus on flying." Kurt snapped.

As they flew further and further into the field the asteroids got bigger and soon, the small fighters following them had been blown up. 

**"**Come on Rore, closer."

**"**Closer!" Blaine jumped out of his seat. 

**"**The Empire has endless ships, they'll be on the look out for our escape. Besides we need to land somewhere we can repair the ship properly." 

**"**We're going to die here aren't we?" F1NN hid behind his chair.

**"**Can you even die? You're a droid." Kurt muttered. 

They finally approached a large moon sized asteroid and flew into a crater.

**"**How 'bout there?" Rory pointed.

**"**Yes, that looks pretty good." Kurt shifted and flipped switches around the cockpit.

**"**What does?" Blaine watched his movements trying to figure out what Kurt was doing.

They flew into a hole within the crater, completely hidden from view and the deeper they went the darker it got.

**"**Please tell me you know what you're doing." Blaine almost whined.

**"**When I figure it out, I'll let you know." Kurt and Rory exchanged a worried glance as everything around them went black.


	6. The Empire Strikes Back: Part 2

**Sorry for the wait!**

**I hope my decision for Yoda is okay and it's been a while since I worked this and honestly this chapter was done ages ago I just forgot to post it (yes I fail I know) anyways. I don't have a beta and I apologize in advance for errors. Feel free to tell me I spelled stuff wrong or my sentences dont make sense and I'll fix it.**

**Star Wars/Glee crossover/fusion Story 2 Part 2**

**Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Glee and its characters belong to RIB and Fox. The rest of this weirdness belong to my brain.**

**This chapter is the second installment of The Empire Strikes Back**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Q continued their journey to Dagobah, a cloud covered planet. Q scanned around and fidgeted nervously in her spot.<p>

"So this is Dagobah?" Q beeped.

"Yep. That's it." Rachel stared at the glum planet.

"You sure you want to go here? The rendezvous point isn't that far off."

"I'm not changing my mind, Q. I don't care if there are no cities...or technology..." Rachel stared at her scan results. "Or if there are massive life forms living down there. I have a mission and I fully intend on completing it."

"It had better be safe down there for droids. No technology really doesn't give me hope."

"Oh hush Q, we'll be fine." They continued their decent, flying through a thick fog of clouds as each of their scanners slowly went dead.

"Rachel!"

"I know! Start the landing cycle. I can't see past the fog."

Gravity kicked in and they fell faster towards the planet. Rachel caught glimpses of plants as they hit her windshield on their way down. With much shaking and little grace they crashed into a murky lake. Rachel opened the hatch and stared at the planet before her. Mist rose all around the many lakes, dark and old trees were just about everywhere. Bright flowers littered the desolate landscape, bringing life to the dreary terrain. Q released herself from her position on the fighter plane and let out a low whistle. Despite their first impression, there was some beauty to this place.

Rachel sighed, a bit angry at the crash landing, and got up to explore. "Umm stay with the ship Q, I'm going to look around."

Q huffed and settled back on the ship, but Rachel's movements unbalanced the ship in the water, and Q was knocked into the lake with a splash.

"Q!" Rachel turned around to stare at the mist covered water. She threw her helmet and gloves into the ship. "Hold on Q, I'm coming. Rachel prepared to dive, when an angry string of beeps and hums erupted from the lake.

"This is going to take weeks to get out of my system." Q's hover engines coughed and sputtered out the gross water and she barely hovered over the lake.

"At least you're ok. Be careful." Rachel sighed.

"I'm not the one who practically sunk the ship."

Rachel waded through the water to the nearest shore and turned around just in time to see a creature pull Q back into the water.

"Rachel!" Q's beeps were muffled by the water.

"Q!" Rachel whipped out her gun, taking aim at the water. She waited and listened. Several grueling seconds later a spot on the lake bubbled.

Q screamed as she was spat towards shore, landing in a heap worthy of F1NN's grace.

Q beeped weakly. "Ugh."

Rachel ran over to her and set Q upright. "Are you ok? Anything broken?"

Q's screen flickered red as Rachel started wiping the mud off of her. "Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea."

"If you had listened to me in the first place none of this would have happened." Q spat out as much mud and dirt as she can from her insides. She felt positively disgusting mud soaking her to her core.

Rachel looked up at their surroundings. "I feel like...like I've been here before maybe in a dream, you know? Just a lot messier than I imagined."

"You can say that again."

* * *

><p>Admiral St. James paced back and forth in the hallway leading to Lady Corcoran's private quarters. He stopped several times almost at the door, then went back to pacing. Eventually he got too close and the doors, sensing movement, automatically opened. St. James calmed himself and walked confidently into the room. Lady Corcoran was putting on her black mask. Once it was in place she turned around.<p>

"St. James, I trust you bring news?"

He cleared his throat. "We are tracking the Millennium Warbler... it has entered an asteroid field, many of our fighter ships were destroyed and we can't risk-"

"Asteroids?" Lady Corcoran's tone remained calm. "Admiral St. James, you have worked with me long enough to know that I do not accept excuses of any kind. Bring me that ship, no matter what the cost."

St. James nodded quickly. "Yes my lady."

* * *

><p>Pav settled in the darkness of the deep crater, the walls were dripping and a light layer of moisture floated around it. Kurt and Rory flicked several switches about the ship.<p>

"We need to switch to emergency power. Shut down everything you can. Who knows how long we'll be here." Kurt hit several more buttons and the natural hum of the ship quieted.

"Everything?" F1NN squeaked. "Even me?"

Kurt glared at him, "Unfortunately no, I need you to talk to Pav. See if he can tell us what's wrong with the hyperdrive."

There was a deep rumbling sound as the whole ship lurched and F1NN, with his terrible balance, fell straight to the ground. Several tools scattered to the floor barely missing him.

"Umm I don't think this asteroid is safe, let alone stable." F1NN mumbled from the floor.

"Really? I thought asteroids were the safest places in the whole galaxy." Kurt yanked F1NN to his feet. "Rory, can you take Captain Obvious over here and plug him into the communications with Pav."

Rory held tightly to F1NN, expecting him to fall over.

"When did my life become this?" F1NN grumbled as they left the cockpit.

Kurt rolled his eyes and kneeled down to pick the tools from the floor. The ship lurched again causing Blaine to lose his balance. He tripped and landed on top of Kurt on the ground. Blaine pushed himself up and stared down at Kurt, who simply looked annoyed.

"Kurt. I-"

"Can you get off?" Kurt's voice was small.

"What? I. Oh!" Blaine shifted so Kurt could move and they both sat on the ground.

Kurt moved to get up but Blaine grabbed his hand. "Just wait. I need to talk to you."

Kurt looked at their hands and pulled out of his grasp as he stood up. "This is not the time for talking. We could be killed at any moment-"

"Exactly.

Kurt stopped and turned to look at him. Blaine was staring up at him with his huge honey hazel eyes.

"We might not get another chance to talk." Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper. "Please Kurt."

Kurt ran his hand through his hair. "I can't. Not right now." His voice broke slightly. "I need to fix the ship." Kurt fled the cockpit. Blaine groaned and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled her camp equipment carefully from the ship. She watched the ground with each step, maneuvering around the trees, avoiding the vines and mud. She unpacked neatly, setting up a small heater and power device. Q made a beeline for the power source and plugged herself in. She hummed happily, though still covered in mud.<p>

"Feeling better?" Rachel sat across from her in their makeshift camp site and opened a small package of food.

"Better is relative. I'm still full of mud and lake water." Q beeped.

Rachel sighed and looked around. "I just have to find someone named Yoda, then we can leave and get you cleaned properly." Rachel smiled and wiped Q with a damp cloth from her kit. "Anything on the scanners?"

Q shook her head. "It's all jumbled, mostly I'm reading that creature in the lake, but I feel like my system is on the fritz."

"I have a weird feeling about this place...I wonder if he even exists."

"If who exists?" A slightly raspy bubbly voice echoed behind them.

Rachel turned around quickly, gun in hand. "Who are you?"

A small alien hung upside down from the vines. She was definitely shorter than Rachel, her skin was a light bronze with hair that faded from dark brown to light copper at the ends. Her pointed ears stuck out from her hair as did two pink antennae. She wore extremely bright colors, for someone who lived in a swamp and from the flower in her hair, Rachel assumed she was the one who planted them around the gloomy forest.

"My name is Sugar and you are trespassing." She flipped over and landed gracefully in front of Rachel's gun. "Your gun's not gonna do much for you here."

Rachel glanced to Q who shook her head furiously. Against Q's advice Rachel put away her weapon and watched the alien creature carefully.

"So you gonna tell me who 'he' is?" Sugar clearly had no concept of personal space as she stood right in front of Rachel. "Or maybe who you are?" She smiled and bounced around the camp site. "Any why you decided to crash into my lake."

Rachel glanced to her half sunken ship and back to the bouncing alien. "It's not like I was aiming for the lake. Landing isn't exactly easy with all of these trees and everything in the way."

"No one said you had to come." She sat near the heater Rachel set up and picked at her food.

"Actually...Hey! That's my food!" Rachel grabbed the container from her.

Sugar giggled "So if I get your ship out, will you leave?"

"What? No. I can't leave. I'm looking for someone a Jedi Master."

"Ooooh a Jedi?" She mused. "You're looking for Yoda."

Rachel's face lit up. "You know him?"

Sugar laughed again. "Follow me!" and bounced off through the forest.

Q glared at Rachel. "You've got to be kidding."

Rachel shrugged. "I don't have a choice. You stay and watch our sruff, I'll be back soon."

"Yeah just leave me here by myself in this slimy mud hole, thanks Rachel!" Q continued grumbling as Rachel ran to catch up with the strange creature.

* * *

><p>F1NN stared blankly at the control panel before him. Pav spoke in a strange dialect of beeps, whistles and hums. F1NN tried his best to mimic the intonations but he was still rather confused. He glanced at one of the plugs that Q would use to communicate with.<p>

"I wish Q was here. She'd probably have us out of here already." F1NN listened to Pav and hesitantly pressed a few buttons.

Kurt practically ran into the hold area and quickly busied himself with work on the control box.

"Your ship is really weird, Kurt. He's got the weirdest way of talking. It's like several different languages put together and translated into pure droid speak."

"Yeah, well my dad and I practically built him from scratch, sorry if his language skills aren't up to your standards." Kurt grumbled.

"Anyways, he said the power coupling...is that a thing?"

"Yes, F1NN what about the power coupling?"

"It's polarized and needs to be replaced."

"Which one?" Kurt looked up from his work.

"Huh?"

"There's more than one, ask him which one."

F1NN hummed and beeped at Pav. "On the...negative axis." he turned to Kurt. "Does that help?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes F1NN, thank you." He walked to stand under an open panel inthe ceiling. "Rory?"

He peeked his head out from the hole. "Yeah?"

"Here." Kurt handed him some wire. "And check the negative power coupling. F1NN said it needs replacing."

"Will do." Rory half saluted him and disappeared back into the ceiling.

In another section of the ship, Blaine carefully welded some valves back together. He took off his protective mask to inspect his work. Kurt walked passed the doorway quickly, then slowly came back. He watched Blaine debating whether or not to come in. Blaine set the valves back in place and was trying to unsuccessfully pull the lever to restart the system. Kurt hesitantly entered.

"Need help?" He kept his voice quiet as he stood behind Blaine.

"I'm fine." Blaine focused all his attention on the lever, refusing to look at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "Look Blaine, I'm sorry. You're right we should talk. I should be congratulating you and Rachel instead of acting like a child." Kurt stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

"What?" Blaine turned around quickly, scratching his hand on the lever. "Ow."

Without thinking Kurt reached out check on his hand. "Just a scratch. She'll be glad to know I kept you out of harm's way." As Kurt let go Blaine tightened his grip. Kurt stared at their hands and trailed his gaze up Blaine's arm to his eyes.

"Kurt. Rachel and I-"

"I know. I saw." Kurt tried to let go but Blaine pulled him closer.

"No. You saw her attack my face." Blaine laughed, Kurt obviously didn't see the humor. "Kurt I don't feel that way about Rachel." Sorrow and confusion colored Kurt's face.

"W-what way?" Some how their faces were closer than before, making Kurt whisper.

Blaine threw caution to the wind and brought his free hand to Kurt's cheek, his heart jumping when he felt Kurt lean into it.

"The way I feel about you." Inches became centimeters and once again Blaine found Kurt close enough to kiss.

"Really? And what way would that be?" Kurt's gaze kept snapping from Blaine's lips to his eyes. Part of him wanted to run and save both of them the heartbreak, but Blaine was standing before him. Blaine was holding his hand, cradling his jaw. Blaine was looking at him with eyes filled with love, a love Kurt was sure didn't exist anymore, but here it was.

As their faces inched closer, Blaine's lips grazed Kurt's as he whispered. "The way I hope you feel about me." Blaine closed his eyes and leaned towards Kurt.

"Kurt, Kurt!" A crash of metal and the sound of F1NN's voice broke the boys out of their haze. Kurt jumped back, but Blaine still held on to his hand.

"We'll have to continue this...conversation later." Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and turned just in time for F1NN to burst through the door.

"I did it! I found the reverse power flux coupling!"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back with a smile before turning back to finish his work.

"F1NN do you even know what that is?"

F1NN's smile faded, "Umm... no, but Pav said it was important."

"Come on, genius. Let's go." Kurt followed F1NN back to the control box, glancing back a Blaine, a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

><p>The Imperial fleet was still stationed near the asteroid field, many of the ships suffered severe damage from the proximity. Lady Corcoran sat in her ship, rather close to the asteroid field, listening to the hologram reports form her officers.<p>

General Denham's hologram was full of static as he spoke. "that was...last time...on our scopes...most likely...destroyed."

"No, they are alive. I want a full sweep of the field, check every single asteroid until they are found" Lady shut off the holograms.

Admiral St. James walked into the room, slightly shaken.

"St. James. What is it?"

"The Emperor requests contact, my lady."

"When?"

"Immediately."

"Move the ship out of range of the asteroid field. I need a clear transmission feed."

"Yes my lady."

Lady Corcoran hurried to her chambers to make contact. She bowed as the Emporers hologram filled the room. A hooded figure stood before her, face obscured, voice distorted through the transmission.

"Rise."

Lady Corcoran stood. "What are your orders, my master?"

"There's been a great disturbance in the Force."

"I know. I felt it too."

"We have a knew enemy. Skywalker."

"Yes, I know."

"She could destroy us, everything we've worked for."

"She just a child. How much harm can she do? Brad can't help her anymore." Lady Corcoran folder her arms.

"The Force is strong with her. You must not allow another Skywalker to become a Jedi."

Lady Corcoran thought for a moment. "What if she could be turned. We could use a power like that."

The Emporer nodded. "Yes...yes. Do you think you could do it? Make her join us?"

"She will join us, or die." Lady Corcoran smiled.

* * *

><p>Rain poured all around Dagobah and around Sugar's brightly colored home. It was rather big, covered in more of her flowers and the inside was furnished nicely, an extreme contrast from the planet itself. Q danced around the rain, happily letting the water clear away the mud and grime from the lake. Her hover jets were finally clear and she flew to inspect Sugar's house and watch Rachel from the window.<p>

Inside Sugar used her high tech devices to cook a nice dinner, while rummaging through her cabinets for spices. A rectangular device dinged and released two steaming plates of food. Sugar sprinkled the spices on each and handed a plate to Rachel.

"Oh, um thanks." Rachel took the plate. "I'm sure your food is great and all, but I need to see Yoda now."

"What's your big hurry?" Sugar shook her head. "Patience! Dinner first, Yoda later." Sugar sat on a large cushy sphere, balancing her plate on her leg as she ate. "Eat, eat!"

Rachel sat and took a bite, surprised at how good it was. "Wow, this is good."

"See!" Sugar laughed and continued her meal.

"So how far away is Yoda?"

"You are kind of annoying. Eat. It'll keep you from talking."

"Alright, alright..." Rachel sighed and took a few more bites before blurting, "Will it take long to find him?"

Sugar rolled her eyes. "Patience! No it won't! Why are you so obsessed with some old Jedi Master anyway?"

Rachel pushed some food around her plate. "Because of my mother I guess. I was told she was a powerful Jedi."

Sugar nodded. "Your mother? Yeah I guess you could say that. I'd honestly say Yoda was the best, but that's just me."

Rachel stared at her, fed up with waiting. "You can't be serious? You knew my mother? You're not even old enough to be a mother! Ugh what am I even doing here? This is a waste of my time!" Rachel slammed her plate on the table and stood to leave. Outside Q silently cheered.

Sugar's bubbly expression disappeared as she turned away from Rachel and looked to nowhere in particular. "You can't be serious Brad. I can't teach her. She's just soo...Ugh."

Rachel spun back around. "Wha..."

Brad's ethereal voice filled the house. "She can learn to be patient.."

Sugar closed her eyes. "But she has so much anger...like her mother."

"She also has her natural talent, don't tell me you don't remember how gifted she was."

"Hey! My memory is just fine, I don't care how old I am."

Rachel was frozen, "Yoda...you're Yoda..."

"And you're Rachel Skywalker, daughter of Shelby Skywalker. A stubborn girl, who is not ready to become a Jedi." Sugar snapped.

"What? No. Yes I am. Ready. Brad I-" Rachel looked to the ceiling and all around the home. "Tell her I'm ready!"

Sugar finally turned to talk to Rachel. "How would you know if you're ready? Have you been training Jedi for over eight hundred years? No. I decide who is ready not you! I can already tell you won't take any of this, let alone me, seriously."

Rachel laughed at that, Sugar was far from serious.

"Ah you think it's funny. My true mind is serious, Rachel. Yours is not. Your mind is lost in thought of adventure, fame, excitement. Those things may be fun, but that's not what being a Jedi is all about. You are too reckless."

"You were reckless once, and so was I. We all start somewhere." Brad's voice echoed.

Sugar crossed her arms in defiance. "She's...she's too old. Too old to start training."

Rachel softened, a bit sad. "I've learned so much with Brad and I wan't to learn to train. I can't stop now."

Sugar kept her serious expression and stared at Rachel.

"Will you promise to do what I say? No matter how ridiculous you think my requests are?"

Rachel nodded furiously. "I'll follow you to the end. I'll work as long and as hard as I need to. I'm not afraid."

Sugar laughed, but with her bubbliness gone, it was unsettling. "Oh you will be, believe me. You. Will. Be."

* * *

><p>The Imperial fighters and Star destroyers ventured further into the asteroid field blowing up as many asteroids as they could. Slowly but surely they combed the field looking for any sign of the rebels. On the asteroids that were too large to destroy, they dropped bombs that barely shake them.<p>

Blaine sat a bit dazed in a pilot chair, humming softly to himself, until sounds of the bombs startled him out of his daydreaming. Then sudden movement across the windshield caught his attention, he got up slowly trying to see what could be outside. A winged creature with glowing eyes screeched, causing a small scream from Blaine as he ran out of the cockpit.

F1NN was still meddling with the control panel, talking with Pav and Kurt.

"It's just that in my opinion-"

"I really don't care about your opinion, F1NN. I'm kind of busy." Kurt and Rory stood on the other side of the room, welding some parts back together.

Blaine rushed in half screaming. "Kurt, Rory! There's something out there."

Kurt lifted his goggles. "Lovely. Where?"

"Outside the ship. In the cave. I saw...something fly past-"

A clanking noise from outside the ship causes all of them to look up and around them.

"Did you hear that! Listen!" F1NN spoke too loudly.

"Kind of hard to do with your talking, shush for a second."

The banging continued.

"I'm going out there." Kurt pulled off his working gloves and set down his goggles.

"What?" Rory stopped his work.

"Are you insane? Kurt you have no idea what is out there..." Blaine sighed as Kurt walked passed him.

"We just put Pav back together, I'm not going to let some creature tear my baby apart." Kurt grabbed a breathing mask and disappeared down the corridor.

"And I am not going to let you go out there alone." Blaine grabbed a mask and ran after him.

Rory just rolled his eyes, grabbed his crossbow and a mask and followed them outside.

"I'll stay here and uh...guard the ship." F1NN nodded to himself.

The cave was extremely dark, the air filled with moisture. Kurt went first, gun at the ready, Rory went around to the back of the ship and Blaine stepped carefully onto the ground.

"The ground...it's too soft to be rock."

Kurt bounced a little, testing the ground. "Hmm, awful lot of moisture for an asteroid."

They continue exploring, an uneasy feeling washing over all of them. "I have a bad feeling about this." Blaine muttered

"Mmm." Kurt agreed.

"There!" Rory appeared from around the ship, pointing at a creature on top of the ship.

Kurt quickly shot it, killing it. "Got it." He walked over quickly to investigate what it was. "Mynock. Rory check the rest of the ship, these guys like to chew power cables."

Rory nodded.

"Mynocks?" Blaine wondered.

"Yeah, just go back inside. We'll take care of them."

A swarm of mynocks surrounded Blaine on his way back to the ship. In quick precise shots Kurt killed them all without hitting Blaine.

"How did you...?" Blaine looked at the dead creatures around him then to Kurt.

Another swarm attacked near Rory, he and Kurt shot them down as well. F1NN stared out from the cockpit, tyring to get them to leave from the inside. One of Rory's blasts missed and hit the cave, causing the whole thing to lurch again.

Kurt stopped his shooting and looked around the cave. "Wait a minute...oh please don't let me be right." Kurt shot at the ground, and everything shook. "Get back in the ship!" Kurt's voice rose several pitches higher. "Get back in the ship!"

Blaine scrambled up the platform as Kurt stumbled his way there, Rory not far behind, the ground continued tilting back and forth as they moved.

F1NN was already in a heap on the floor quite content with not moving until equilibrium was restored.

"Rory we need to leave. Now!" Kurt kept his balance as he wobbled towards the cockpit.

"Leave! The Empire is still out there, Kurt!" Blaine stumbled as he ran after him.

"My ship, my rules, highness. No time for discussion." Kurt called back.

Blaine groaned at his stubbornness and followed him into the cockpit. Rory had already fired up the engines and was seated in his pilot chair. Kurt quickly had Pav in the air.

"You can't jump to lightspeed in an asteroid field-"

"I'll explain later. Buckle up, we're taking off." Kurt flew Pav as fast as he could.

"What is that?" Rory pointed.

Rows of what looked like teeth shaped rocks were slowly closing down the entrance to the cave. Kurt pushed Pav faster.

"The cave is collapsing?" Blaine stared.

"Not a cave." Kurt said.

The Millennium Warbler sped towards the teeth barely escaped the dangers of a giant space slug and instead flew into the dangers of an Imperial watched asteroid field.

* * *

><p>Sugar followed gracefully, barely touching the ground as Rachel ran through her training course in the Dagobah woods. She climbed trees, dodged vines, flipped through the air over larger obstacles and raced through the fog. Sugar swung weighltess through the air, almost like flying amongst the branches, watching Rachel's every move.<p>

"Faster. Jedi strength comes from the force. You have to feel it in your veins. Don't let it control you and don't let your emotions get in the way. Especially anger or fear or you'll be headed straight for the darkside." Sugar sat on a branch shaking her head. "Once you go down that road, there is no coming back. That's what happened to Corcoran."

Q lounged by their old camp site watching Rachel train, happy she didn't have to do any work. Despite the mud it it felt like a vacation.

"Corcoran...Is the dark side...stronger?" Rachel panted.

"What? No. Are you crazy? It's just...cheaper...easier. They take shortcuts that come back to bite you in the end."

Rachel paused to catch her breath, looking up at Sugar perched in the tree. "So how do I tell the difference?"

"You'll know. You'll be able to feel it. The Jedi and the good side, my side, are passive people. We may be strong, but we are at peace with the world. We use the Force to teach, to learn and if needed in defence. Jedi never attack, violence is for the Sith."

"Why? Why not?"

"Ugh all you ever do is ask questions. 'Why can't I learn more about Corcoran? Why isn't training faster? Why is Sugar so much better than me?' Some things just are." Sugar gracefully flipped to the floor not tired in the slightest. "You ask too many questions. I'm over training for now. Maybe practice not asking questions...or talking so much and we'll continue later." Rachel walked over to Q who handed her water, smirking to herself.

"Thanks Q." She finished it quickly then froze, a strange feeling calling her to the forest. "Do you feel that?"

Sugar sat meditating on a large root, ingoring Rachel's questions.

"It's cold...it feels like, like death." Rachel shuddered.

"Yeah...that area of the forest it's pretty much overflowing with the dark side of the force. It's full of evil." She spoke nonchalantly. "You should go in. Check it out." Sugar did not open her eyes.

Rachel gulped. "What? Why? What's inside?"

"No questions, just do as I said. Go."

Rachel grabbed her weapon's belt.

"Jedi's are passive, Rachel. You really don't listen."

Rachel looked back, Sugar's eyes were closed. She shook her head and kept her belt as she walked deeper into the forest.

Q stared at them. "You're joking right? You did not just send her into a pit of evil."

Sugar opened her eyes to watch Rachel and her weapon belt disappear into the darkness.

"It's just a test and she's already failing." Sugar whispered.

"Great. Always knew she was stubborn." Q grumbled and settled back in camp, waiting for Rachel to return.

The forest swamp was pitch black and wet, eventually she entered a cave her hand resting on her lightsaber. Various creatures roamed about making startling noises as Rachel maneuvered about the cave. A strange presence was calling to her. She walked towards it then saw Lady Corcoran advancing towards her. She drew her lightsaber first, and Corcoran did the same. They fought briefly and Rachel quickly decapitated the Sith. Corcoran's masked head rolled to Rachel's feet. She stared down at it as the mask fell away to reveal her own face, Rachel's face. She sheathed her saber and stumbled backward gasping.

Outside Sugar stopped her meditation and looked up at the forest.

"She failed didn't she?" Q groaned.

"Well not everyone can be as awesome as me." Sugar shrugged, but she had disappoinment in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The Imperial fighters returned to Lady Corcoran's destroyer with no new development on the Millennium Warbler. She paced along the bridge talking quietly with a group of mismatched pilots.<p>

St. James caught his controllers staring. "They are just bounty hunter scum. We don't need them. We'll find the Rebels ourselves.

Another officer walked over to them. "Admiral, we have a signal from Denham's ship."

"Right, on my way."

Lady Corcoran continued to pace before the strange array of hunters before her. "Bring my the Millennium Warbler by any means necessary. As long as you bring them to me alive, the reward will be...substantial."

"As you wish." A man dressed in green armor complete with a jet pack fidgeted as he answered.

Lady Corcoran stopped. "Your mother, Fett, served me well in her day. I trust you will do the same...?"

"Karofsky." He mumbled.

"Karofsky." Lady Corcoran eyed him for a moment. "Yes, well whatever. You're all dismissed."

St. James came running up to the bridge. "Lady Corcoran! We've found them."

* * *

><p>The powerful Star Destroyer chased the Millennium Warbler out the asteroid field. Each hit shook the poor ship. Their repairs were good, but Pav needed some real mechanic work, work Kurt and Rory didn't have the time for.<p>

"Alright, let's hope lightspeed is back, come on Pav don't fail me now." Kurt and Rory prepared the ship.

"One, Two, Three!"

Nothing.

Kurt groaned. "What did I do to deserve this huh? I'm not a saint, but really a Star Destroyer?" Kurt yelled at the ceiling.

"Kurt! We can't give up now!" Rory yelled.

Another blast shook the ship.

"Kurt! Did you fix all of the transfer circuits?"

"Don't you blame this on me! We fixed everything." Kurt snapped.

"Still no lightspeed?" Blaine leaned over from his chair to look at the screen.

"Not my fault!"

F1NN piped up from his seat. "Uh not to make things worse, but we lost a shield...in the back. Another hit and we're dead."

Kurt turned to Rory. "We need to turn around."

"Have you gone mad?" Rory barked.

Kurt flipped his levers and switches. "Turn him around, transfer all powers to the frontal shields."

"You're going to attack an Imperial fleet. By yourself." Blaine began to wonder when he'd stop getting surprised by Kurt's plans.

"Odd of surviving are-"

Blaine and Kurt both yelled, "Shut up." effectively silencing F1NN.

Kurt and Rory turned Pav around flying straight towards the Imperial fleet.

General Denham rushed about the bridge. "They're moving to attack position? Shields up!"

The Millennium Warbler flew dangerously close to the bridge window, causing many of the officers to instinctively duck.

"Track them!"

"General...They are no longer on our scopes."

"What?" General Denham looked over at the tracking screen. "That's impossible, no ship that small has a cloaking device."

"There's no sign of them sir."

A hologram of St. James appeared on the bridge. "General Denham, Lady Corcoran demands you send an update on your pursuit." His figure disappeared and Denham flinched.

"Ready a shuttle. I'll take the fall and apologize, keep scanning while I'm gone."

* * *

><p>Rachel's body shook as she balanced upside down, Sugar perched happily on Rachel's feet. Q stared anxiously at their ship in the lake.<p>

"Just use the Force. Its not that hard. I've been doing this stuff for hundreds of years." Sugar inspected her nails, ignoring Rachel's strain.

Rachel shifted her weight so she was balanced on once hand and made a stone float towards a pile she had made.

"Close your eyes. Close them! You don't need to see it, you need to feel it. Feel the with your mind, with the force." Sugar stayed perfectly still on Rachel's foot.

"Rachel. Rachel! The ship is sinking! I know your training is important or whatever but the ship is just about gone!" Q was hovering around like crazy.

"Wait, Rachel! Concentrate!"

Rachel opened her eyes to look at Q, then the sinking ship. Her concentration broke and she fell over, Sugar landed on her feet and the rock pile fell over completely.

"My ship...we'll never get it out now." Rachel ran her hand through her hair in exasperation.

Sugar shook her head. "You're so sure. You think you're right all the time. No one is right all the time...except me. You really should pay attention to what I say."

"Moving rocks is completely different than moving a ship."

"No it's not." Sugar spoke matter-of factly. "Just because you think it's true doesn't mean it is. You really need to learn how to look at the world differently. Learn to look at it like me because my life is pretty awesome."

Q's screen glowed red as she watched Sugar 'train' Rachel. Q honestly thought the girl was crazy and Rachel was equally crazy for listening to her.

"Okay fine." Rachel took a deep breath. "I'll try." She raised her arms. Q glanced at them, silently wishing Rachel good luck, though she didn't believe anything was going to happen.

"No, you won't." Sugar interuppted.

Rachel turned around, annoyed. "What now?"

"No trying. Either do it or don't."

Rachel rolled her eyes then looked back at the ship and concentrated. She closed her eyes and raised her hand. The ship lifted out of the water slightly.

Q sat up and inched towards the lake looking from Rachel to the ship. "Maybe Rachel can do it after all." Q hummed.

But Q had celebrated too soon, Rachel began to shake, her mind over thinking the process. Her concentration broke again and the ship disappeared completely into the water.

"Then again, maybe not." Q slumped onto the ground. She was tired of this planet, tired of the murky air and muddy ground, but most of all she was tired of Sugar taking up all of Rachel's time.

She panted. "It's too heavy. I can't do it."

"You think it's too heavy? I've lifted bigger 'heavier''" She airquoted."things. Big, small, heavy, light! It doesn't matter! You put way to much value in how you literally see things. You even judge me on how I look."

"What? No I-" Rachel started

"Stop talking. I look small, young, and weak and you think I'm crazy and probably dumb. But am I?

"Yes!" Q muttered.

"No." Sugar shook her head.

"No." Rachel whispered.

"The Force doesn't judge by appearance. It's like...energy and it's everywhere. It's around you, me, Q, the forest, space even! All you need to do is...befriend it. Use it as an ally and you can do anything."

Rachel shook her head. "It's impossible." She walked off towards Q and camp clearly discouraged.

Sugar rolled her eyes then turned back towards the lake. She raised her arm and closed her eyes. The lake bubbled and gurgled revealing Rachel's ship. Without looking Sugar uses the force to guide it safely to land.

"Rachel. Rachel look!" Q pointed toward Sugar. "The ship...ugh it's covered in lake grime."

Rachel ran back and stroked the side of her ship. "Q, I don't believe it!" She looked back at Sugar.

"That's why you'll never even get close to being as powerful as I am." Sugar glared at her. "You have to learn to believe."

Rachel's happiness faded and she nodded, understand slowly seeping in. "Believe..."

* * *

><p>General Denham fell to the floor clutching his throat. He soon coughed and stood up again. "I'm okay. Don't worry!" he smiled.<p>

Lady Corcoran glared at him choking him further until he finally fell lifeless to the ground. She snapped at some troopers. "Clean this up."

St. James quickly approached her. "Lady Corcoran, all the ships have completed their scans and there's still no sign of them. They could have jumped to light speed and be half way across the galaxy by now."

"Then calculate every possible destination the could have and find them!"

"Yes my lady."

"Don't fail me again, St. James."

He absently rubbed at his neck and continued his work.

Little did they know, the Millennium Warbler was right under their noses, clinging to the side of Corcoran's Star Destroyer.

"We're gonna die. They're gonna catch us. We're gonna die!" F1NN mumbled over and over getting louder with each sentence.

"Be quiet!" Rory growled.

"No! None of you are listening to me!"

Kurt talked over F1NN's rambling. "Fleets breaking up...Rore get ready to release the landing claw."

Rory flipped some switches and held his hand steady over a large red lever.

"We should just surrender! The chances of survival are-"

Blaine reached over and shut F1NN off.

"Thank you." Kurt gave Blaine a small smile.

"So...what's the plan?" Blaine leaned over to look at the computer screen.

"Imperial procedure is to dump garbage before light speed. So we wait til then, and they'll leave us here."

"Impressive...then what?" Blaine leaned on the back of Kurt's chair and stared at him fondly.

"We need to find somewhere safe, Pav's not gonna hold on much longer without true repairs."

"Well where are we?"

Kurt pushed a button on the screen. "The Anoat System..."

"Not much out here." Blaine sighed.

"Kurt." Rory gave him a look, but he brushed it off.

"Let's see..."

"Kurt. You know there is only one place within range." Rory tried to meet his gaze but Kurt refused to look at him.

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to think of every other possible option!"

Blaine looked from Kurt to Rory. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Are there any Rebel bases nearby?" Kurt continued flipping through the nearby systems on the map.

Blaine shook his head. "No. Hoth was the closest one and we're too far away from the rendezvous now."

"Kurt. Personal issues aside, Bespin is our best bet all the way out here and you know it."

Kurt whispered to himself. "Damn it."

"What?" Blaine looked between them again. "Okay, what is going on?"

Rory flipped the computer screen to Bespin.

"Bespin." Blaine read. "A mining colony? What's wrong with Bespin?"

Kurt massaged his temples. "Nothing's wrong with Bespin. It's who's on Bespin. I haven't seen him in years and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh there's a story to this."

"And here's the ending: I don't like him, he doesn't like me either." Kurt turned in his seat to face Blaine.

"Great. So we can't trust him."

"I wouldn't trust him if we did get along."

"An enemy of out enemy is our friend and he hates the Empire." Rory reminded Kurt.

Kurt had turned his attention back to the Star Destroyer they were latched onto. "Stand by, Rory...Now!"

The floated around with the garbage and watched all the other Star Destroyers jump away to lightspeed.

"Still think I'm insane?" Kurt smirked.

"Maybe, but you're also pretty brilliant." Blaine smiled back and gave Kurt's shoulder a squeeze.

Rory watched out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself.

Kurt gave Rory a bitch glare then turned his attention back to flying. They set off quickly towards Bespin, but another ship started up among the debris. Bounty Hunter Karofsky hot on their tail.

* * *

><p>Rachel practiced her exercise again, balancing on one hand upside down. Her concentration was better than before, and she easily floated the equipment boxes around her. Q appeared to watch again, but soon she, too, was floating higher than her normal hovering.<p>

"Rachel...What are you doing? I can fly by myself thanks." Q beeped.

"Ignore her. Feel the Force and stay concentrated. Keep your cool. The Force can do a lot for you. Sometimes it shows you things." Sugar balanced on her own doing a series of gravity defying poses while staying on one foot.

"What kinds of things?"

"What did I say about questions? And your concentration?" Sugar scolded. "Anyways, you can get glimpses of the past, or the presesnt...but like in other places. I mean you obviously know your own present. Sometimes you can see the future. I had some old friends who specialized in it, they were pretty cool."

The floating objects around them started shaking and Rachel's strength began to give out.

"Kurt...Blaine! F1NN!" Rachel collapsed along with her boxes and Q.

"Oof...ow." She beeped and set herself upright.

"Rachel. I said to keep your cool. You have to learn to control yourself." Sugar hopped down from the tree roots.

Rachel ignored her. "I- them...my friends. Kurt, Blaine, Rory, F1NN. They were in pain...in a city of...clouds?"

"Ah you caught a glimpse into the future. Neat, but you can't let it take over your head."

"What? No it's not! What if they die? Can you see it, do they?" Rachel pleaded.

Sugar sat and meditated. "Can't say. The future is always changing." She shrugged. "What are you doing?"

Rachel ran around packing her things. "I can't stay here another minute, my friends need my help."

"You're very stubborn, but let me give you some advice okay? People used to travel really far to get my unique advice so shut up and pay attention." Sugar put her lips close to Rachel's ear and Q eyed them warily.

"WHO CARES?" Sugar yelled and Rachel fell backwards dropping all of her things.

"What that really necessary?" Rachel rubbed her ear and had to stop Q from trying to strangle Sugar.

"Look If you leave now, yeah you might be able to help them, but your training will remain incomplete and in the end you will all end up suffering and not just you and your friends but everyone. And by everyone I mean," Sugar whispered, "Everyone."

Rachel stopped her packing, a solemn look on her face. "I...Q...they're your friends too...What should I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are much appreciated. :) If you have any questions or anything feel free to drop an ask in my tumblr. I'm k8y411 there too. <strong>


End file.
